Lock Me Up
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: After meeting a trio of misfits that tag the underground subway walls, Quinn finds herself chasing after them. More importantly the small brunette of the group.
1. Chapter 1

Today is _Bring Your Child To Work Day_ , Quinn's father was beyond happy to show off his straight A, captain of the cheerleading team, little girl to his buddies on the force. Quinn on the other hand not so much, not knowing what to expect to be doing at a police station for a whole day. Russell already explained to her that he won't be taking her to any crime call-ins for the sake of her mother's state of mind.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, still staring at the uniform her dad got her for this day. Something about that uniform gave Quinn chills up her spine, made her arm hairs stand tall, and an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of her stomach. By putting on that navy blue, 100% polyester outfit would mean she would have power; more than what she already has now just by being the schools cheer captain. It's an exciting, uneasy feeling, just like sky diving even though she's never actually done it.

Finally breaking out her thoughts, she sauntered her way to the uniform and was ready to engulf herself with power and authority. She must say that she does not hate this look; the pants made her ass look _great_ , better than her cheerios uniform. Fixing her collar, she double checked making sure she had everything done before she left home with her dad.

Making her way downstairs, she saw that her parents were both waiting for her at the bottom. Judy took quick snapshots as if this was her senior prom, tears spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"You look so beautiful, Quinnie." Judy gushed as she took one final picture of her and Russell.

Putting an arm around his little girl, he smiled proudly "Let's go show them what we're made of."

Even though Russell has been in the force for six years, Quinn has never sat in the passenger side of the cop car. He would usually make her sit in the back where it's safer, but today she'll make sure that her butt will be planted on the golden seat.

Riding shotgun made this whole experience real, this is actually happening. This is probably how her father felt when he first started out as a trainee: muscles tensed, heart pounding, tingles that started from the back of your neck all the way to the ends of your fingertips.

"Excited?" Russell asked, his eyes still hard on the road.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders; she didn't want to come off as too excited "I'm just going to be at the station the whole day. I don't see how that's interesting."

"I only said that so your mother could stop worrying. Listen, if there are minor call-ins then you can tag along, but you'll be sitting in the backseat."

"Can I have a weapon, too? Like a nightstick or taser?"

Russell arched his brow at his daughter's enthusiasm to possessing handheld artillery "I'll think about it."

They arrived at the station and Quinn saw nothing but a sea of boys, probably around the ages of 15 and 16. If these boys acted anything like the boys from school then she'll be having them eating out of her palms.

Russell took notice of the smirk Quinn was sporting "Don't get any funny ideas, just cause they're younger than you doesn't mean you get to boss them around."

Well her plans of controlling the teenage boy mind flew out the window, what else is there to do around here? Call-ins probably won't happen till the afternoon or later in the day. She followed her dad inside the building and it was nothing what she expected it to look like. Instead of murder evidence there were donuts, instead of cigars coffee there were coffee, anything she has seen on TV was completely inaccurate.

Quinn ended up in what looks like to be her father's office, big American flag hanging above his head, displays of pictures of him receiving certificates and shaking hands with the Chief of Lima Police Department. On his smooth oak desk there were two single picture frames, one of her mother and the other is a photo from when she was 10-years-old.

"I knew you would like it," Russell smiled warmly "They're actually my good luck charms. I always do a quick prayer before I go out into action."

"How come you never told us you had these? Mom was freaking out when she noticed someone tempered with her photo album." Quinn fought her laughter as she recalled the day her mom tore the house apart just for those two pictures.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but with all the shenanigans that have been going on it just keeps slipping my mind."

Confused, Quinn narrowed her eyes "What kind of shenanigans?"

"Officer Fabray," One of Russell's closest friends, and second in command, Officer Gutierrez came rushing in "Sorry to interrupt, but it's the subway taggers. Come with me."

Russell's eyes widen with joy, for two years they've been trying to catch those damn crooks that been tagging the underground subway walls. And just to piss them off they would draw a pig in a police uniform as if they know they'll be chasing after them. He followed his fellow colleague to the security cameras and saw the three hooligans setting up their paints and spray cans. Good thing they set up those cameras.

"How long they been there?" Russell eyes never leaving the screen, paying close attention to their every move.

"Just got there, sir. If we leave now we'll be able to catch them."

"Get the car started," Officer Gutierrez nodded and grabbed the keys from the hook in his office. Russell then turned to his daughter who was staring at him for answers to what's happening "Looks like you'll be handling a nightstick after all."

* * *

"Hey, that's funny," Puck laughed at the donuts that were added to their painting of the pigs in uniforms "Who you think did that? I bet it was Sketchy from downtown, I've been seeing his work around here lately."

Santana came from behind and smirked "It wasn't him; he would've signed it at the bottom like he does with all his works."

"Santana please," Puck scoffed, he knows his favorite tagger's drawings when he sees them "He draws his donuts like that." He turned to the third member of their group, looking for the tie-breaker opinion "Rach, who do you think finished it off?"

Rachel walked towards the painting while shaking up the spray cans, one in each hand "It's Eman from Ohio City, look at the sprinkles."

The pair squinted and saw that his name was written into the tiny sprinkles, that was clever "How come we're not smart like that?" Puck asked.

"Because we're not idiots," Rachel hissed, throwing a few cans at Puckerman "Now come on and be free before the pigs arrive."

"How do you they'll be here?" Santana asked worriedly even though she won't show it in her voice, you could see it in her body language.

"Don't look, but they planted a camera at the corner. So let's get done whatever we need to get done then let's bounce."

This is why Rachel is the leader of their little group; she's smart and aware of her surroundings. Santana is the bitch of the group, she's icy cold and will crack anyone she puts under pressure, but secretly she has a big heart for those two knuckleheads she calls friends. Puck is the muscles, can't have a group of misfits without someone there to fuck up anyone who comes near them.

Puck smirked as he started to do the details on the giant ass he drew a while back, spraying in some shadows to highlight her butt so it can pop out more. He then froze "What if they're already on their way here?"

"That's why I said we have to move fast." Rachel went back to drawing the Statue of Liberty, to represent her dreams to going to New York one day. She's going to make it happen, not wanting to be stuck here in dingy Lima, Ohio for the rest of her life.

It didn't take long for Puck and Rachel to finish their masterpiece since they started a couple weeks ago, but Santana, being the procrastinator she is, just started two days ago. Right now she just finished her outline of a diamond and was looking for the baby blue paint and brushes.

"So, what exactly does the diamond represent?" Puck chuckled to himself, he knows the answer, but he just wanted Santana to admit it again.

"It represents my strength as a woman, my life was once just pure tiny rocks of disappointment, but with enough pressure to guide me through the tough times, I will eventually turn into something magical and beautiful."

As poetic as that sounded, that wasn't the answer Puck was looking for "Okay, now tell me the real reason _before_ you googled what diamonds are made of."

Santana rested her forehead on the cold, slightly dirty, concrete wall and sighed "It was just something I found in a coloring book."

Puck busted out laughing while clutching onto his stomach, it was way funnier when Santana says it. Rachel took notice when Santana's face fell, but it was only for a second then she went back to her bitchy, emotionless facial expression. The tiny brunette walked over to her friend and whispered "That was beautiful, San." Giving her encouragement to embrace her diamond drawing instead of being ashamed of it.

She knows what Santana has been through; those rocks of disappointment are memories that'll never leave the Latina's mind. She may not be doing so well right now, but Rachel truly believes that Santana will become successful.

Suddenly the space became quiet, Puck was no longer laughing. With his incredible sense of hearing, car doors rang through his ear drums. It was only two slams so there was just one cop car.

"Let's move."

The misfits gathered all their belongings and stuffing them into their bag. They went out their usual exit into a secret room they had found a year ago, it was only for their art supplies to be stored, there was no way they were gonna run with heavy pounds of paint on their shoulders. They popped their heads around the corner to check if the coast was clear and saw that it was those two dorks again.

"Where you think they went this time?" Officer Gutierrez held up his gun, pointing it in the directions he heard tiny noises.

"Let's check this way." Russell walked over to the other side of the subway tracks.

Rachel waited till the pigs were deep into the tunnel as possible before she made the call to run. With feather-like steps they made their way up the stairs and everyone high fived each other on another successful escape.

"I swear we gotta get rid of that damn camera." Santana miffed out, annoyed that this is the second time they interrupted her great works.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Rachel led them to a nearby bush where she stashed important tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches, and hammers. They were rusted and worn out, but they still worked great when it comes to destroying property.

"FREEZE!"

The trio tensed up as their hearts pounded against their chest, they raised their hands up high and slowly turned towards the direction the voice came from. They were met with a blonde teenage officer that didn't even have a gun.

Rachel was the first to speak "Are you kidding me? You're like, what, 17?"

"I said freeze!"

Puck and Santana saw that since Rachel isn't afraid of this girl then there's no reason to surrender to her. They both let their arms fall to their sides and stood by Rachel's side.

"Listen, blondie, just do yourself a favor and pretend you never saw us." Santana tried to reason with the blonde.

Rachel squinted, trying to figure out the blonde's vulnerability by her appearance when her eyes landed on her rectangle shaped name tag. It read _Q. Fabray_.

"Fabray, as in Russell Fabray's daughter?"

The blonde nodded, but still kept her stance. Rachel smirked, if Russell is dumb enough to walk the whole subway trail without checking both sides first, then his daughter must be half the idiot he is.

"What does Q stand for?" Rachel took a step forward causing the blonde to tighten the nightstick in her hands "Come on, Fabray. What does Q stand for?"

While the brunette was distracting the police officer, Puck and Santana made their way to the bush-tool and picked up a hammer and wrench, just in case Fabray pulls something funny or if the two meatheads come back.

Rachel couldn't squeeze out any information from Fabray, but that wasn't the point. She turned and held out her hand, signaling Santana to throw her the hammer. Swiftly catching it with her right hand, her head turned to the underground entrance and saw that both Gutierrez and Russell were pointing guns straight at her.

"Drop the hammer now!" Yelled Officer Gutierrez

"I told you to stay in the car, Quinn!" Russell's fatherly instincts came out instead of focusing on the main problem here.

"Throw!" Rachel yelled

Puck and Santana aimed for the hands and threw the wrenches, making them grunt in pain to their hands that were brutally hit with a five pound metal. Rachel took this time to pick up the guns that were on the floor and fired two shots at the cop car, letting them know now it's not over. The trio ran in the opposite direction, leaving the men and Quinn alone in the deserted area.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Quinn rushed over to her father and saw that his right hand is now a color of red and purple. She wanted to cry due to the fact she caused this. This would've never happen if she got out the car.

"This is nothing," Russell lied to ease his daughter's worrieness because it honestly fucking hurt "I'll just put some ice on it when I get home." He looked to his partner and saw that he was staring at his hand intensely "Gutierrez, you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir. Just need a couple stitches."

"Quinn wait in the car, Gutierrez and I will be there in a moment."

Quinn nodded and walked towards the now wrecked car, shame and guilt clouded her head. Because of _her_ , her dad and his partner have a broken hand; all she had to do was follow a simple command that even a monkey can do.

And that.. that _girl_ had the nerve to tell her minions to brutally hurt her father, she is not having any of that. She will get her revenge, make them pay for what they have done. God, now her blood is boiling with anger and can't wait to capture those assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you all so much for favoriting/following this story. Glad you all liked it (:**

A week after their encounter with the police, the trio stopped by the underground subway just to make sure no one interfered with their work. So far they haven't seen any activity or signs that someone's been there for the past week which is a good sign, this means Rachel can finally dismantle the camera that's been spying on them.

Before she can even walk out their run-down apartment, it was her turn to get some groceries. She tried to convince her group that the camera was way more important than getting milk and eggs, but Puck definitely put up a fight about having food in the fridge. So, she grabbed her bag, put on some decent clothes other than her usual baggy hoodie and faded jeans, then headed out.

The fresh air conditioner washed over her body, sending chills from the back of her neck down to her spine. Grabbing a basket, she made her way down each aisle, just throwing in junk food that looked good and some fruit for her. _Oh the damn milk_ , can't have a perfect life without milk.

Since the market place she goes to always has expired milk, she has to rummage her way through every carton of milk to find the one that expires in four weeks. Container after container they all had a date where it passed or is about to pass in a week, just as she was about to check the last one, another hand beat her to it.

"That might be expired." Rachel warned the person who grabbed the milk, still not looking at said person. When Rachel didn't hear the stranger say thank you or ew gross for warning them, she looked up and her face went pale. It was Russell's daughter, was her name Quinn?

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the girl gripped her wrist and took her to the back of the store near the spice area; no one ever goes there. Her back was slammed against the wall and Quinn held up her pepper spray.

"How dare you, you thought you were gonna get away with it, huh?" Quinn hissed, cheeks turning a light shade of pink from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Obviously I always get away with it, why you think your idiot father never caught us," Just as the insult slipped out her mouth, Rachel felt a sting to her cheek, hissing in pain as her cold hand ghost over the heated area "Okay, I deserved that. Now can I go? I have food to purchase."

"You don't get it do you? I caught you and now you're busted."

Rachel smirked, thinking this girl can really take her to the slammer. In a quick motion, she grabbed Quinn's arm, brought it to her back and pinned her up against the wall "I came to buy milk, not to deal with rich girls like you. So, if you want to keep this arm then you would keep quiet about this, got it?"

"I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" Rachel interrupted Quinn's attempt to threaten her "Take me to jail? That's all you got?"

When Quinn didn't say anything, Rachel released her arm, picked up her grocery basket and headed to the front of the market for checkout. What the hell just happen? Wasn't this the part where the girl surrenders and gets sentenced to jail?

Tucking away her pepper spray, Quinn tried to follow the girl's tracks. She's got to catch this girl for her father, make him proud. The brunette made her way out the store and took a left, Quinn waited at least two or three minutes before she went out and followed the brunette; not too close, yet not too far. The girl lives pretty close since they were coming to a dead end at the last building, she couldn't possibly live _there_ , right? The worn down, faded paint apartments look like they were about to collapse any minute.

Suddenly the girl stopped dead in her tracks causing Quinn to pull off to the side just in case she decides to turn around. The brunette was standing in the middle of the street as if she does this often. Quinn's heart sank when the girl looked to her left where Quinn was hiding and said, "I'm not stupid, Quinn, but you sure are. I don't even live around here." and just kept on walking.

How did this girl know she was following her, was it too obvious? Or was she that smart? Whatever it was, Quinn sure did feel stupid after stalking the girl for 10 minutes only to lead her to an abandoned neighborhood. Rubbing her temples in frustration, she walked back to the nearest bus stop and waited for the transportation cart to take her home, there was no way she was going to walk through this sketchy neighborhood.

When she got home, Russell came rushing from the living room and embraced his daughter. This only happens when she's done something right or when he takes his pain killers.

"How's your hand, daddy?" Quinn gently stroked the bruised up hand, purple and green making it look more repulsing than when he got hit.

"It's getting there, just glad you're safe." Kissing her forehead, he went back to the living room and sat in his big, comfy chair as he watched television.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to know if he had any files at home about the subway taggers. Since he's high on painkillers, he'll be willingly open on whatever she asks him "Hey daddy."

"Yes princess?" He chimed

"You know those subway taggers you hate so much?"

Russell made a face of disgust and grunted "God those bastards, can't wait till they're locked up and away from me. Why you ask, honey? Did they harm you?"

"No, but if they did I would want to know who they are, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you must have files on them," He nodded "May I take a look? Just for informational purposes."

"Sure, but don't mess them up. I want them neatly filed away when you're done. The files are in a box on top of my closet."

Quinn kissed him happily on his cheek and ran up the stairs like there was a fire in the living room. She tip-toed her way into his bedroom, careful not to wake her mother, and brought the box down. She looked for any label that had _subway taggers_ on it, pulled it from its place and skimmed through the very thick file. There were picture of the three in various areas with their graffiti all over the walls and even on home property. And people say that graffiti is another form of art- _HA!_ , art is something meaningful and beautiful, not pigs in uniforms or a name in a weird, funky looking font.

Quinn searched for the girl's paperwork to see what she's up against, her eyes landing on a very low quality candid that was taken from afar and next to it was a school picture. _Wow_ , she thought as she compared both pictures. Her school photo made her seem like an outgoing little lady with high hopes and dreams, while her current picture looks like the total opposite. _Rachel Berry_ , _good to put a name on the face_.

What seemed like minutes to Quinn was actually an hour sitting in her dad's closet still reading Rachel's files. She just couldn't believe that Rachel was once a sweet, innocent girl that got sucked into this life with Puckerman and Lopez, who by the way were already in the lifestyle before Rachel decided to join in. There's not a lot of details of who they are exactly and what they're capable of, just a few pictures and snapshots of the places they go to frequently to ' _express_ ' themselves. After she had formed a plan on how to catch them based on their hideouts, she decided to call it a night and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow will go somewhat according to plan.

* * *

Quinn woke up bright and early for this stakeout, considering this is a weekday she's glad that her friend Brittany can cover for her. She had to explain many times that Brittany has to lie and not actually cover Quinn with a blanket, only tell Sue that she won't make it today because she's sick. Sometimes she wonders how in the world Brittany made it high school.

Making her way out her house, she waited for the next bus to take her across town to the underground subway. After 10 minutes, she reached her destination and hopped off. Carefully looking around to see if those numskulls were near, she slowly walked towards the entrance and notice that it was too quiet, there was no cans being sprayed or thrown on the ground.

Hey eyes were met with many artworks, some very inappropriate, others just didn't make any sense; _what's with the diamond? How original_. Then there was the Statue of Liberty, its good and all, but what the hell does it even mean?

Quinn took a glance at her watch and saw that it was now 8:30 in the morning; they probably won't be here that early so she went off to the side and waited. She knew it was silly to wait, but she just has to catch them. Minute after minute she slowly started to drift off into sleep, tired from looking at nothing. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head, starting to get a minor headache that the silence is doing to her.

An hour later, Quinn was awoken when she heard someone drop a piece of metal on the stairs. She hid behind a trash can that was placed against the stairs and squinted when the body came to full view. It was Rachel carrying a bag and some tools she got from the bush outside. It all clicked in her mind on what she was about to do, the brunette mentioned it to her buddies when they first had their encounter.

Rachel pulled out a Nerf gun from the bag and shot it right at the camera, the bullet sticking to the lens. Then she tossed the wrenches at the device till it was shattered into pieces, her father worked really hard to install that damn thing, almost falling off the ladder while doing so.

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel so intensively that she didn't notice a little mouse crawled out from the trash can and onto the back of her hand. The whiskers tickling her skin, she looked down and screamed, shaking the rodent off her hand.

"Show yourself!" Rachel called out.

Cursing under her breath from the fact she was caught and was so close to getting away with it, she rose from her squat position and stared at Rachel blankly.

"Seriously," Rachel shook her head "Are you _that_ obsess with me? Not even your dad is this clingy."

"For your information, I came to capture you and turn you into the police."

Rachel laughed at the girl's confidence that this time she actually caught her and is certain to take her to jail "When you want to arrest someone don't actually tell them that you're going to arrest them. Go home, I have work to do."

"Rachel, I'm serious."

Rachel arched a brow and smirked at the mention of her name "I see you've done your research," reaching down to collect her belongings, she headed to the stairs since she won't be doing any tagging while Quinn's here "Bye now."

She can't let her get away again "I know you weren't always like this," This made the brunette halt. Quinn found her weak spot, so she pushed further "You were happy, went to school. What happen?"

"None of your business," She said through her gritted teeth "And if I catch you here again I'll make sure your dad will get more than a broken hand next time."

When Rachel finally got away from her, Quinn decided to follow after her, still poking at Rachel's sensitive spot to try and make her crack, "What horrible thing happened to you that made you drop out? When did you run away from home? Do you miss your family?"

The _f-word_ really pulled a sensitive nerve because Rachel dropped her bag and gripped Quinn by her shirt collar "What the hell do you want from me? If you wanted to arrest me you would have done it by now with the call of your daddy's minions."

So much anger in such a little body, Quinn was caught off guard; her mind couldn't form any words at the moment. Rachel's had enough of her crap, sucking in some air, she tossed Quinn aside.

"Confront me again and I won't go so easy on you." Outrage, Rachel took off stomping, leaving Quinn and her bag on the ground.

The faded brown leather backpack is just filled with something Quinn can use to find them or get more information about Rachel. Curiosity got the best of her and rummaged through the bag, nickels and dimes rattled as she moved items around. There was nothing here but paint bottles and brushes. She needs to know _more_ and catch those idiots. Wow, she is becoming obsessed and that's because her father was seriously injured by them, therefore, she has to pay what they broke.

* * *

Rachel angrily slammed the door to their apartment causing the picture frames to rattle and startled her friends that are sitting in the tiny living room.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Puck snickered, while he continues to watch his football game.

"That damn Fabray just won't quit!"

Both their ears perked up when their heard the mention of Fabray. Shutting off the TV, Puck led her to the couch while Santana gets a glass of water for Rachel.

"What he do this time?"

"You need us to beat his ass again?" Santana came back to the room with a tall glass of water "Cause you know we will."

Rachel kindly accepted the water and took two huge gulps, sending a cool sensation down to her throat and into her stomach "It's the _other_ Fabray. Quinn."

"How did she even- why is she on you?" Santana didn't get why Fabray's _daughter_ is more into catching Rachel than he is, he's wanted to catch them for a while now.

Rachel explained to them that Quinn wants to catch them herself in honor of her father "She even thinks that she can actually take me to jail."

"Why is she targeting you?"

"Probably cause I was the cause of her dad's smashed hands," Rachel shrugged "This would've never happen if you sent me to go get milk."

"Are you trying to blame this on me because I sent you to the market? Blame Puckerman since he argued about food."

"We literally had _nothing_ in the fridge!"

Santana shook her head and ignored the mohawk boy "Did you talk her down? Threaten her?"

"Of course, I even threw her to the ground when she mentioned my 'family'" Rachel air quoted on the family part. Ever since she separated herself from the two men who adopted her, she doesn't consider them family anymore.

It's been a year since she left her adoptive parents and two years since she got separated from her biological mother. She missed Los Angeles, her old friends, her old fashion style; miniskirts and cardigans.

Santana placed her left hand on the brunette's back and the other on her knee "She doesn't know what you went through, don't let her get to you like that or else you'll end up like me and hate the world."

Rachel's eyelids drooped down; a sudden wave of memories of her mom washed over her and shuddered "I miss her, San."

"I know, sweetie." It was rare for Santana to show sympathy to anyone even her friends, but in this moment Rachel really needed a shoulder to lean on. Not cry. Santana made that very specific the first day she join the group, there will absolutely be no crying in this apartment.

Puck stood there awkwardly, fiddling with his thumbs and waiting for their moment to end so he can ask Rachel a question. Looks like that won't be happening anytime soon so he cleared his throat to get their attention "I don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to know where your backpack is. I left some paint in there and I really needed it for my work tomorrow."

"Aw crap," Rachel face palmed, she was so angry with Quinn that she forgot to pick up her things "Quinn must've taken it already. I left it on the floor where the subway's at."

"Seriously, Rach? I traded valuable stuff to get those paints. You need to get it back somehow."

"Hell no, there is no way I'm seeing her again."

"Valuable. Stuff." Puck punctuated each word, their art supplies is something not to be messed with. It's what created them in the first place and without it they're just a bunch of kids living in a hell hole.

In the end, Rachel decides to come face-to-face with Quinn again and hopefully for the last time. There was just something about her that made Rachel's inside burn with anger, not sure if it was just Quinn using her information against her or she's the policeman's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stuffed her hands inside her pockets while kicking the sand beneath her feet, she's at the same place where she left unresolved problems with Quinn. She doesn't exactly know if Quinn will even come this time, but if she's that obsessed with catching her then she'll turn up any minute.

Hour after hour has passed by and not a single sight of the blonde. It was coming close to 4:30 p.m and because of daylight savings time it was getting dark quicker. Rachel decided that four hours of waiting was enough and started to walk away from the subway entrance.

"I guess I'm not the obsessor this time," Rachel's lips formed into a smirk when she heard Quinn's voice behind her "What are you doing here?"

"I come here often remember, what are _you_ doing here?"

Quinn shrugged off the leather strap, holding the backpack with her index finger "I thought you might need this," Relieved, Rachel walked toward the bag, but before she can get her hands on it, Quinn pulled away "In order to get your bag back, you have to take me to your home."

"Shouldn't I take you to dinner first?" Rachel teased, but was still uncertain why Quinn would suggest that.

"I just want to know where you live, is that so bad?"

This girl is more than a stalker, she was borderline obsessed. An idea formed in her head of a way to trick the clueless blonde. She agreed to take her home, but she would have to make a quick phone call. Quinn was hesitant at first because Rachel was acting calm and collective about all this, so she suggested on listening in on the phone call.

It only took three rings till someone picked up "Go for Puckerman."

"Puck, it's me Rachel."

"Rach!" Obviously he was overly excited that she may have his paints "Did you get them or you need back up?"

At the corner of her eye she could see Quinn's eyes widen "No need, but I do need you to tidy the place up, we're going to have a visitor today." Rachel prayed that Puck still remembers their secret code; all she's waiting for is the two coughs of conformation.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Rach." Puck signaled the double coughs and now the plan is in action. After she hung up, she quickly cleared the call history just in case Quinn decided to track that number.

"You're really taking me to your house." Quinn still baffled that Rachel is going through with this.

"It's the least I can do since," Rachel grabbed her bag from Quinn's hands "You brought this back."

They walked in silent most of the way to where Quinn wanted to be, she kept making conversation just so it wouldn't be so awkward around them, but Rachel would only nodded or have a short reply.

Rachel fought so hard to not start laughing right there and then when they reached her _'house'_. "Wait right here, I have to warn them that I brought the police's daughter." Knocking on the door three times, she heard the sounds of metal unlocking. She didn't have any time to word out anything since a strong hand yanked her into the home.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Puck hissed

Rachel threw the sack of paint and gave him a glare "She wouldn't give me the bag back unless she knew where I lived."

Puck stared at her blankly "I guess these code phrase aren't such a bad idea after all."

"Just stay calm and act like we live here," Rachel did a 180 around the room and it looked decent enough to fool someone that they've been living here "Where's Santana?"

"Working on the crawl space, just in case the cops shows up."

Rachel cracked her knuckles and put on her best show face "Show time."

Walking to the door, she saw Quinn still standing there like an idiot. Rachel signaled the blonde inside and offered her various drinks and snacks, to which she kindly declined. Thank god since they didn't have anything in their fake fridge, only condiments and tap water.

"Alright you now know where I live, you can go now."

Puck notice how tense and uncomfortable the blonde is looking, so he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to make her squirm with disgust "What's the rush, Rach? A fine piece of ass can surely stay for dinner, right?"

Rachel eyes widen at his inappropriate comment, once she was about to open her mouth she notice he was trying to tell her something, he mouthed, _"Look at her."_ and caught on quickly to what Puck was doing and played along "You're right Puck," She turns to Quinn "Stay for dinner. I'm pretty sure Puck would _love_ to get to know you more."

Quinn was feeling scared now, there's that uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of her stomach, "Actually, I'm fine. I-I just wanted to see your house."

The brunette smirked and walked over to Quinn and placed an arm over her shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath her arm tense up at the contact, "You sure? You're looking a bit pale."

When Quinn saw that the boy with the mohawk took a step further, she ran towards the door and managed to unlock the locks in under 10 seconds then ran to the corner of the street. God, she felt so nasty the way he talked about her like she was some piece of meat. Now that she discovered their home, she took out her phone and dialed her dad's office number.

"Russell Fabray, what's your emergency?"

"Daddy, I need you," Quinn couldn't see it, but she can tell her father was already commanding his men to get the cars ready "I-It's those subway taggers."

"Where are you? Did they kidnap you!" His voice kept rising with every word he spoke.

"I followed one to their home, but now we know we caught them. Please hurry, we don't have that much time."

Russell had so many questions as to why she followed them and how she found them, but his little girl needs him right now. He asked Quinn for the address and told her to keep an eye on them, but to keep her distance.

Meanwhile inside their faux home, Rachel peaked out the window and watched the blonde's every move ever since she left the front door. When Quinn put her phone back in her pocket and stared at the house, she knew she called her idiot father.

"She called them. We gotta move."

Puck ran downstairs where Santana was working on their escape route, Rachel didn't wanna leave this place without a message that they'll never catch them. Searching for some paint or spray can, her eyes landed on a ketchup bottle; they never kept paint here, but it was worth a shot of finding some. She squirted a large amount of red goop onto her hand and smeared it on the walls.

Blue and red flashing lights appeared on the wall, she looked back and they were right outside. She cursed to herself for not arranging a playful prank, she took this time to go downstairs and escape.

The police broke open the door with their guns up, three of them searched up stairs and two searched the rooms downstairs. Russell came in with Quinn by his side, still angry that his daughter put her life in danger for him.

"Are you sure you saw them come in this building?"

"I know it! They-" Quinn's sentence cut short when she noticed red writing on the wall "They _were_ here."

Russell followed Quinn's gaze to the wall, it read _"Nice try, Fabray"_.

"How did they know we were coming?" The look on Quinn's face said so much, yet she spoke so little "Quinn, how did they know we were coming." He asked again more forcefully.

Regretfully, she answered, "I've been talking to them for a while."

"Why!"

"I wanted to help you! I saw what they did to you and I wanted to help."

His heart swelled the care and love radiating from his bundle of joy "You could've talked to me instead of putting your life at risk."

Quinn knew that, she just didn't want her father stressing out more than he already was, "Sorry."

Kissing the top of her head, he commanded all his men to leave the scene. By now the three crooks got away somehow. Quinn entered the backseat of the car and watched the house as she left, but not before seeing the tiny brunette appear from behind a building and waving at her with a smirk.

* * *

It's been a week since the house incident and neither girl has seen each other since then, till the weekend. Quinn has been swamped with homework and cheerleading practices that she doesn't have time to hunt down Rachel afterschool.

Thankfully the weekend is here and has no responsibilities on Saturdays. It was mid-afternoon and Quinn knows for sure that Rachel likes to come out and play when it's around 2 or 3 in the afternoon. She told her parents that she'll be going over to hang out with her best friend Brittany, but ever since that day with the taggers Russell has her on check and makes sure she's telling the truth.

When she reached her friend's house, she waved goodbye to her dad that dropped her off and went inside the home. Brittany came running down the stairs, excited that she has a visitor other than Lord Tubbington's friends from across the street.

"Okay so what do you want to do first? Watch bad movies or play a jigsaw puzzle?" She asked innocently.

Quinn sighed, feeling horrible for using her as an excuse to catch the taggers "Actually Britt, I have to find someone. I hope you understand."

"Who? Can I help?"

"Maybe next time." She lied, she just said that so she wouldn't have to stay here longer explaining to Brittany when next time will be.

Brittany hopped while clapping her hands "Can't wait!"

Quinn left the Pierce home and jogged her way to the underground station, by now she hopes that Rachel's there. Arrived, she noticed a couple of spray cans scattered all over the floor, that must be her. She looked around the area, but the tiny brunette was nowhere in sight; till the sound of a flushing toilet told her that she was here.

Rachel appeared from the bathroom "Quinn?" Furrowing her brows while wiping her wet hands on her jeans since the restrooms didn't have paper towels "I thought I got rid of you last week."

"I don't give up that easily."

Rachel smirked "Persistent, I like that about you."

"I get that from my dad, actually," Quinn spoke without even knowing it. She doesn't know why she shared that with the tagger, not like she cared about where she inherited it from "I mean, uh, I'm just determined that I'll catch you."

"You know, Quinn, this is probably the fourth time we met and yet you make no effort into tackling and handcuffing me. I understand the first time, since you were new to this, but the other times?"

"Not true, I confronted you in the market."

"Yeah and took out your pepper spray which you didn't use," Rachel stepped further towards Quinn "But I guess I scared you when it was the other way around, is that why you don't try anymore? Because you're scared?"

Quinn crossed her arms and scoffed "Oh please, you wish I were."

"Then tackle me."

"Excuse me."

"Tackle me," Taking a few steps back, letting herself be vulnerable "If you're not scared then show me."

' _Oh fuck'_ , Quinn thought as her heart started to pump a little faster. She could do this, it's like football, except she's never once in her life played that stupid, idiotic sport. She took a huge breath of air and puffed out her chest, once her feet took off running she couldn't remember anything else. It didn't hurt as she thought it would, only a pinch on her collarbone, but that was from the force she put on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn straddled the brunette's hips and held her hands above her head.

"Told you I wasn't scared."

"You're trembling."

"Still proved you wrong."

Rachel arched a perfect brow and with her hips she thrusted upwards causing Quinn to tip over. This was her chance to reverse the positions which makes Rachel on top pinning Quinn down.

"Even with a free-bee you still can't catch me."

Quinn tried to mimic her movements earlier, but it was useless, Rachel's stronger than she looks "I get the point, now get off me."

Rachel sighed as she removed herself from the blonde "For someone who's passionate about locking me up, you sure don't know how to put up a fight."

"I'm a cheerleader not a street fighter, so excuse my lack of self defense."

Rachel wanted to suggest helping her out with a few moves she picked up while being on her own, but she has to remind herself that Quinn is out to get her and she's Russell's daughter. All she does is shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sucks to be you."

"My dad's on the force, so it's not that bad to be me."

A roar of laughter erupted from the tiny body, Quinn just stared at her as if she was a mental patient "It's _really_ bad to be you. Your dad probably has a tracking device planted on you."

"No he doesn't." Well...not anymore. He chipped Quinn's phone for almost a month till she lost her phone and he had to confess that he knew where it was, it wasn't a pretty day but at least she found her phone.

"Right, right.. You better get going, it's gonna get dark soon."

"And you care because?"

"I don't, I'm just saying with your lack of skill you can't handle the dangers that rise at six. I should know." Rachel's voice lowered at the end of her sentence, remembering that dreadful day when she got jumped just for being new to the area.

Quinn didn't want to push any further on why Rachel suddenly showed a second of vulnerability, all she did was warn her about catching her and then Rachel laughed saying _'Whatever'_. She seriously needs to carry a handgun or handcuffs and stop going empty handed.

When she exited from underground, her face went pale and her heart stopped. Her dad alongside him was Brittany waiting in the cop car. _'Shit, Rachel'_ , she thought as she bent over to pick up a few rocks.

Russell angrily shut his door and stomped his way to Quinn "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?"

"To get fresh air."

"Oh really, then why did Brittany say you were meeting a friend?" He pointed to the taller blonde in the car, who looked so disappointed in herself.

"Well I was meeting a friend, her name's- LOOK OUT!" Quinn shouted causing Russell to turn his back. While his attention was somewhere else, Quinn threw the rocks that were in her hand to warn Rachel, hopefully she gets the message.

Down below, Rachel heard Quinn yell and rocks fumbling down the stairs. Worriedly, she checked out what was going on, the police car said it all and quickly ran back down. Collecting all her cans into her bag and hid inside the bathroom till the coast was clear. Did Quinn just help her escape?

"Why'd you say look out when no one was there!"

"I-I thought I saw someone."

Russell gave her a quizzical look and dragged her to his car, still not done with Quinn yet. The blonde just registered that she helped Rachel not get caught by her dad, in all honesty it was a reflex, she's done it many times with her friends in the cheer squad. Whenever the girls need some alone time with their boy-toys and want to use the girls locker room, Quinn would pull some strings and make it happen then she just stalks the halls incase Sue or a janitor is near.

This does _not_ mean Quinn- even for a split second- cared about Rachel getting caught. It was just a reflex.

She hopes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the delay everyone, I had finals week and also I was lazy to finish up the last part during Spring break. It won't happen again… I hope *sweats nervously***

Rachel had told Santana that she once again encountered Quinn and how she helped her escape.

"Big deal," Santana scoffed "She probably wants to arrest you herself."

"She would've done it by now, right?"

"She's been trying all this time! Remember the house visit last week?"

"It still doesn't make sense," Rachel rubbed her temples, trying to come up with an answer to why Quinn did what she did "It's probably a mind game, she wants me to think that just because she helped me means I let my guard down and when I let my guard down- BOOM she goes in and turns on me."

Santana continued to look at her with indifference "Instead of obsessing over this, why don't we find another place to do our tagging? Like in a garbage yard, the park walls, anywhere but that damn subway place since she knows you're always there."

"But that's the place where I tagged my first drawing." Rachel pouted

"Do you want her to keep ''threatening'' to catch you or not?"

Rachel didn't want to admit this, even to herself, but she recently sort of enjoyed the blonde's presence and her numerous attempts be to the bad cop. _Aw hell no_ , mentally cursing herself for suddenly having any type of feelings for Quinn; she can't like her company, she's gotta be heartless and emotionless like Santana.

"Fine, where's our next place?"

"You're going to love this one, but it's just a one-time thing," Santana smirked "Think of it as your good riddance to blondie."

* * *

"In my years of tagging, I never had the balls to do this!" Puck squealed like a little girl as they pulled up to the police station.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel was fully on board with leaving a goodbye message on the walls of authority, but being there just made it real and started to have second thoughts on the whole thing.

"Positive, all the cops went home an hour ago. No reason they should be here at 3 a.m on a Saturday." Santana had to do research on this, it'll be a total fail if they arrived and the cops will still be here.

When they parked the car out of sight from the security camera, all three taggers masked their face with a beanie and brought out the paint and hammers. Puck took care of the cameras while the girls did their set up.

"I never notice how gross my beanie is, it smells like cheese." Puck yanked off his mask and threw it to the ground.

"That's why I tell you to wash it every week."

"Rach, don't be the mom of the group."

The brunette rolled her eyes "Just don't blame me because of your foul odor."

"Would you guys stop messing around and help here!" Santana snarled at the pair while shaking up the spray cans.

They are just going to paint their usual pigs in a uniform, but with the message for Quinn saying, "Find us now". Once the covered up most of the side building, it was time for them to get going. Puck and Santana packed up their things while Rachel checked the premises, they didn't know why she offered to do that, but maybe it was to double check if anyone was in their area.

Nope that wasn't why Rachel did it, she did it so she can stall her friends. When they got into the car, Santana yelled for Rachel to hurry up. She yelled back saying she's looking her Puckerman's beanie, since she didn't want to leave any evidence to the scene, but to also leave Quinn another message. Below the pig drawing, she wrote with her pencil "You'll find me soon", it's cheesy and sappy, but she had to let Quinn know she'll come back.

Even though she has to hate Quinn's guts because she's involved with her biggest enemy, she can't help but enjoy her. She's something different- and different is nice from all the shit she's used to seeing.

* * *

Russell stood in front of the painting, angrily clenching his jaw, fighting the urge to curse out anyone that comes near him "Seriously...who do those kids think they are!"

"Well, we can't fight them with this since we don't have evidence," Officer Gutierrez came from behind and pulled out a mini screen to show him the security footage "They destroyed the cameras and they had masks, so no solid proof that they did this."

"But they draw this kind of crap!"

"We know that, but do we even have actually footage that we can prove they did it?"

Before Russell can open his mouth and shout at the top of his lungs, his wife and daughter drove up to his work. He can see Judy bring him his lunch bag that he forgot on the kitchen table.

"Honey, what's going on?" Judy's worriness heard in her voice.

While Russell explained the situation to his now terrified wife, Quinn went to the drawing and looked at every detail. She knows who did this since she's seen it down in the subway walls, but she would have never thought Rachel was capable to pull off this stunt. This painting is for her, to warn her that Rachel's gone now and she can't do anything about it, but be pissed at herself. She's the reason her dad's hand got injured, she's the reason why her dad is protective now because she went to go see Rachel, and now she has to deal with this mess.

Eyes scanning the graffiti, the message stung a little and she doesn't know why. Just knowing she encountered this girl more than five times and she never turned her in makes her feel stupid. Quinn scanned the drawing and even asked officer Gutierrez if she can take a closer look. Eyes roaming the wall and the offensive pig, only to see a tiny message under its foot. Quinn fought a growing smirk, so this wasn't Rachel's doing, probably those two numbskulls forced her into their plan.

"Do you know anything about this?" Russell took his place next to his daughter. Quinn felt insulted, just because she has met these taggers doesn't mean she's one.

"Funny how you ask me that since I want nothing to do with them."

"You've been following them."

"That's to catch them for you." Quinn snarled, getting the feeling that her own dad is trying pin this all on her.

"Quinn," He sighed "This isn't your business. Don't get involved anymore."

But she wants to be apart of this, it's her natural instinct to help her father whenever he's in need of anything. Quinn didn't argue any further, nothing she will say can change his mind. This little prank isn't going to stop Quinn from finding Rachel, not one bit.

After Russell sent his wife and Quinn back home, Quinn asked if she can stay over Brittany's house for a while. Since Judy had no idea that Quinn was not allowed to go over any friends house unless Russell was there, she said yes. Quinn mentally threw a party in her head, playing her parents wasn't something she normally does, but if it meant seeing Rachel then so be it.

Quinn smirked all the way to Brittany's house, she said her goodbye and that Brittany will be taking her home. Once her mom took the corner and can no longer see her, this was her chance to walk to the bus stop and wait.

Inside the Pierce house, Brittany looked out her window since she heard a car door slam, thinking it was Lord Tubbington's therapist. Instead she saw Quinn, she doesn't remember the blonde calling her and saying she was coming over, but once she saw Quinn heading the other direction she just had to follow her.

Brittany wasn't stupid to put two and two together ever since the whole catching Quinn red handed day. The blue-eyed girl waited for the bus to leave so Quinn wouldn't see her hot on her trail. Thank god for cheerleading practice, if it weren't for Sue's constant threats about if they stopped running she will shoot them out of her canon then she would have never ran after that damn bus.

Brittany took a breather at the end of the street when the bus made it's stop in front of the subway entrance. Quinn came out of that bus so fast she almost tripped by missing a step.

Quinn made her way down and she didn't see Rachel in sight. Was she too late? "Rachel.." She called out. A noise from the public bathroom caught her attention and that's where she found Rachel.

"I see you got both my messages." Rachel smirked.

"I would be yelling at you for vandalizing my dad's police station, but what really made me come here was why'd you leave that message for me?"

Rachel couldn't spit out the truth about how her group didn't want her seeing the blonde, it'll just get messy "My friends wanted to roll outta here, but leaving this sanctuary would mean not seeing you fail miserably at trying to catch me."

Quinn would be lying if she said her heart didn't stop when she heard 'not seeing you', but then Rachel continued on and teased her about her failed attempts "So, you're not going?"

"I don't want to, but I kinda have to. They think it's best for me."

"What's wrong with this place? I mean it's old and gross, but perfect for graffiti."

"It's not graffiti- it's art," Rachel defended her art culture, it's not the first time people dissed artists that don't paint their views on a blank canvas "They just think it's overused and that I need to expand my work to other places."

"But are you coming back?" That's the million dollar question that's been rattling in her head.

"Of course," Rachel smirked "Did your dad love the masterpiece?"

Quinn smiled softly while shaking her head "He almost popped a vein when he saw it."

"That's what I was going for."

"Is this the tagger your dad hates, Quinn?" Brittany spoke, standing at the top of the stairs.

Both Quinn and Rachel jumped when they heard her, Quinn's face went pale "Britt, what are you doing here?" She snarled.

"I saw you at my house, but then you left, so I followed you," Brittany stood in front of both girls and turned to the tagger "You're the reason Quinn's on prohibition."

"It's probation, Britt.."

Rachel chuckled "And you say it's great having a dad on the force."

Quinn facepalmed then turned to her friend "Brittany, can you give us a moment? As soon as I'm done then I'll leave."

She nodded and headed out, not without glaring at Rachel while doing so.

"Well, there goes my first impression." Rachel joked just to lighten the mood.

Quinn didn't want to beat around the bush any longer, she needed to find out how long she won't be seeing this troublemaker "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a week, like I said I need to expand my work to many areas for me to be known."

Hazel eyes shifted to the tagged up wall "Which one's yours?"

"Guess."

How the hell can she guess someone's graffiti? They all look the same; it's just a bunch of drawings on a wall that you can get out of a coloring book. Quinn examined the ones that looked freshly painted like that...that painting with the pigs in police uniforms and donuts.

"You're looking at the pigs, aren't you?" Quinn nodded, but judging by her tone she guessed wrong "I knew it. There are many other great works and you decided to focus on that. There's much more to me than what your dad tells you."

"I've read your files and seen many photos of the same drawing on walls at the park and houses. How can you expect me to know what your drawing is?"

Rachel walked to the wall and pointed at the first drawing "The Statue of Liberty made by a Jewish teenager, that's me, with hopes that one day she'll make it to New York and make something of her life," Her hand gliding across the painting and admired her hard work "Without the support of anyone. It's a dream of mine to get outta here and go to the city of dreams."

She _is_ more than what her father says, Rachel's just an average girl who wants to not only leave this lifestyle, but to actually become successful "Someday you will," Quinn spoke softly to reassure Rachel, but the brunette's reaction had her eyes wide and eyebrows raised, did she say something wrong? "What?"

Rachel didn't want to seem fazed that this girl, who hardly knows her or what she's been through, actually believes she'll escape this nightmare and find her light. The brunette's eyes glazed over Quinn and took a good look at her and said "I'll tell you about it another time, your friend's waiting for you."

You can't just have a face that looks like you seen a ghost and not tell someone what you're thinking, it gave Quinn an uneasy feeling of not knowing what she was going to tell her. She does understand that Brittany was waiting for her, so she'll let this one slide for now. Quinn said her goodbyes and met her friend up the stairs. When she got there, Brittany had her arms crossing her chest and a face that was unamused.

"You're starting to like her, aren't you?" Brittany says it like she's known this whole time and is looking for confirmation.

"What? No way! She hurt my father and I'm just trying to find ways to capture her."

 _Lies._

"Are you sure? You always go see her."

 _True._

"Only to find out her weaknesses, or surprise attack her."

 _Total lie._

Brittany seemed satisfied with her answers for now "Just please stay far away from her, it's for your own safety." She really cared about Quinn and always thought of her as a sister, so it's her job to protect her and love her. Sure, if Rachel weren't bad news then she would be telling Quinn to go for it because they do look hot together, but she doesn't know what Rachel's capable of.

Quinn stared at Brittany in annoyance, she was starting to sound just like her dad and she didn't want to hear it coming from her. Rachel isn't some dangerous criminal that'll blow up a bank, she's just lonely and wants support for a better life. It's only been a few weeks that she's been seeing her and really doesn't know anything about her other than her dreams of going to New York. But she knows Rachel's not a bad person. Just troubled.

* * *

"Rachel where the hell have you been!" Santana snarled, gripping Rachel's arm and yanking her back in the house "You were supposed to be ready and packed an hour ago!"

"I had business to take care of. Besides," Rachel walked into her room and brought our her suitcase and her backpack filled with her art supplies "I was already packed."

"Jesus Rachel, you are just asking to get your ass kicked." Santana was never the type of person to get angry about being punctual, but she had zero tolerance about bailing on an event that has been planned a week ago.

"What about Puckerman? He's not even around."

"We missed our bus stop so he went to go borrow his his friend's taxi cab, he's taking this trip serious unlike someone.."

Rachel rolled her eyes and told Santana to shut it "I am taking this seriously."

Santana crossed her arms and forced a smile "Then what did you have to do to put our entire trip on hold?"

Rachel knew this was going to be a low blow and possibly the most sickest lie she's ever told, but if it'll get Santana off her back then so be it "I saw my mom, she was hauling a taxi and before I could get to her she took off," The hard look on Santana's face disappeared and showed sympathy "I tried to follow her, but it took a turn on the freeway."

Santana didn't know how to react, she's very clear about the situation between Rachel and her mother, so she couldn't blame Rachel for wanting to catch her. The Latina pulled Rachel in for a hug and apologized "I'm sorry you had to go thru that. Just next time call us so we could help."

If you thought Rachel was feeling bad when telling that lie, imagine how she feels at this moment when her best friend actually believed it. The hug was broken when a sound of a car horn rang from outside the apartment complex. Both girls grabbed their luggage and art supplies and met Puck who was waiting in the taxi cab.

Puck asked why Rachel didn't show and Santana had to explain the whole story which made Rachel's stomach churn uncomfortable. Hearing that story from someone else's mouth made her feel even more guilty than she already was. Puck patted her on the back and told her that everything will be okay. After putting the girl's things in the trunk, they drove off into the lonely road with Puck and Santana taking the front while Rachel sits in the back.

"Where are we going first?" Rachel asked while looking out the window and seeing the stars.

"Dayton then from there it's Cincinnati."

"Are we going to stay at a motel?"

Puck furrowed his brows, motels are there to steal your money just to sleep and shower. Why pay money that you can do something for free? "No motels, Rach. I got a place where we can stay at."

Rachel huffed and laid down on the seats, almost like a child that didn't get what they wanted "Wake me up when we get there." It's bad enough that she has to wait almost three hours to be in bed, but sleeping in the back of a cab thinking about Quinn is much worse. She's got to get that blonde out of her head soon or else it'll get messy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. This chapter may include some errors, don't say I didn't warn you.**

After the two hour drive from Lima to Dayton, they finally arrived at the house Puck claimed they'll be staying at. Santana recognized the scenery because one of their good pals lives around here; more specifically the house they parked in front of.

"We're staying with Froggy Lips?" Santana yawned and stretched out her muscles.

"Yeah, he agreed to take us in. Plus, he missed us." Puck unlocked the cab and went to open the trunk to bring out their luggages.

Santana looked back and saw Rachel curled up on the seats, sleeping peacefully. Who could possibly ruin her slumber...Santana can. She banged her knuckles on the window and that seemed to startle the sleeping brunette.

"Do you see me messing with your blissful sleep?" Rachel snarled while Santana kept smirking but still shook her head "Then don't mess with mine."

"You told us to wake you up. Welcome to Casa de Trouty."

Ah, Sam Evans. She almost forgot that he lived out here, but the last time they visited him, he told them that he'll be moving out soon to have a better education and affordable rent. The house didn't look abandoned and the grass is freshly cut and watered.

Puck handed them their bags and went straight to the door, he knocked a few times then heard the sounds of metal unlocking. Then Sam appeared with a huge grin on his face, happy to see his best friend after so long "Welcome home, man."

The Jewish boy brought him in for a quick hug and pat on the back. He entered the home, followed by his two girls who also greeted him with a hug, and settled on the couch. Puck notice that some furniture was missing; the rug, foot stool, coffee table, inside the home was half empty.

"Where's all your stuff?"

"My folks bought a house in Lima a while ago, but we still own this house for anyone to rent."

"How come you never visited us?" Rachel felt unwanted that her close friend didn't at least tried to contact them.

"With the move and adjusting to a new area I haven't really had much time to explore, and plus the stress of school."

"Which high school you go to? We could stop by and hang out." Santana suggested.

"McKinley."

Puck and Rachel knew where that was since they went to the same high school, but not at the same time. Santana came from Lima Heights, so there was no way she knew about McKinley. They all talked and catched up on their lives, it was a nice change for Puck and Santana to get out the house and mingle with their friend, Rachel never seen them this relaxed and happy in a while.

Hours of eating and talking about what's new, Sam had to leave back to Lima because he has school in the morning. He left the keys on the hook near the front door and said his goodbyes and also to leave this place nice and clean. When Sam left, Puck announced that in two hours they'll be driving around the city for a new spot to tag on "So have your paint ready and ideas sketched out."

Rachel rushed her way to her room and started to draw, many ideas were flowing out onto the paper, but it didn't seem wall-worthy to waste time and paint on. Somehow the thought of Quinn telling her that she could achieve her dreams crept up on her, but it's risky to create and it'll summon questions from her two knuckleheads. She'll make up a story once she's done with her piece.

She began her drawing by doing an outline of Quinn's eye, making sure to get the right shape and put in as much details as possible by doing her lashes and the flecks of gold into her iris. Even though she's drawing Quinn's eye, she still has to have her signature touch to it which is the Statue of Liberty. She drew in her statue into the pupil, visually telling the viewer that New York is all she sees. Rachel's outdone herself with this piece, usually she draws her statue, but this one truly holds a new meaning.

She can't draw this here, this needs to be seen by the person who inspired it. Rachel sighed and tucked away the drawing under her pillow. She'll just stick with her usual stencil.

* * *

"Quinn, please talk to me." Brittany pleaded and kept her pout, she knew Quinn couldn't resist the puppy dog look.

"No." Quinn was furious, she felt the knife stab her back once Brittany told her father that she went to go see Rachel again. That night was horrific and involved a lot of yelling from her parents and half-hearted apologies from her. Now, thanks to her 'friend' Brittany, her mother drives her to school and waits for her to be picked up.

"I said I was sorry, I'm just worried about you."

Quinn took a sharp turn into the girl's bathroom and almost slamming the door into Brittany's face "Just leave me alone."

"I can't, we have the same class next and we sit next to each other."

"You betrayed me, you knew how much I wanted to catch her and now I can't," Quinn snarled, dropping her cheerios bag in the process "Who knows where's she at or what she's doing. She could possibly be rounding up her gang and plan to attack my dad."

But Rachel would never do that. Sure, she still hasn't forgotten the hand incident and will punish Rachel when she sees her again, but Rachel wouldn't actually attack on her dad.

"I just wanted to protect you." Brittany said softly, afraid that if she speaks any louder Quinn will go off on her.

"I know, but I also want to protect my dad."

The bell rang and both girls went to class with no bad blood between them, Quinn saw where Brittany was coming from and that made Quinn smile. Their English Lit class was a bore since the teacher kept yapping about other things than the lesson, just a couple more classes to go then she gets swept off her feet into her mother's car and straight to home lockdown.

After school, Quinn looked around to see if her parents would actually go through with picking her up from school and _obviously_ they weren't there. She knew they weren't actually serious, probably taking her to school was the only thing they can do. They both work till five or six in the afternoon. Quinn walked past her cheer squad that were talking in the front of school and said goodbye. She thought about visiting the subway station, but Rachel wouldn't be there so that thought left her mind.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she bumped into another person, almost knocking her off her feet. Quinn barked out "Watch where you're going." Even though she was the one who was in wonderland and didn't see the guy she bumped in.

The blonde male was confused since it wasn't his fault at all, but this was the head cheerio, the whole school knows to never prove the Queen Bee wrong, but he still didn't want her to get away with it "Maybe you should, too."

"Excuse me?" Quinn stepped further into his personal space and jabbed a finger to his chest "Do you know who you're talking to."

"Everyone knows who you are, you're the Queen Bee of McKinley, but do you know who am I?"

Of course she doesn't know nor have the time to remember everyone's name. With confidence, she shook her head.

He extended his hand "Sam Evans, I'm in Glee club."

"Well Evans, next time watch where you're going." And with that she left.

Sam furrowed his brows and watch as she walked away. His theory was right: the Queen Bee is mean inside and out. And you know who else hates people like that? A certain brunette that happens to be his friend. He can tell Rachel all about her and she might have a plan to sucker punch that bitchy attitude out of her.

Speaking of Rachel, he decided to go check out their art spot and see what new stuff his friends came up with. When he arrived at the subway station, he saw the many art works on the wall and can already tell which one is theirs. Their art style hasn't changed nor as their drawings, but he can see that is does attract people down here. He saw a young boy staring at the pigs and went up to him "You like it?"

The little boy nodded "It's funny; my brother drew the donuts though."

"Where is your brother?"

"We don't live together, but he keeps telling me to see his drawings."

Sam looked at the paintings then back at the boy. His friends did travel two cities to make their artwork known, this is his chance to help them out "Little man, would you mind telling your brother something?" The little boy nodded "Can you tell him to send more people down here? My friends drew those other paintings and wanted people to see them."

The boy smiled widely and vigorously nodded. Sam thanked him as the little boy went back out the subway. Sam truly believes that his friends have what it takes to make it big, maybe not with street art, but with actual art skills, like Picasso or the guy with only one ear. He wonders how it's going over there with them, Dayton does have more competitive street artist than Lima.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to get shot," Rachel grunted as she walked through a popular alley way, it's not the safest alley, but it does get a lot of views from other artist "Why did we have to come when it's getting dark? And why couldn't we stick to the one we went to yesterday."

"The darker it is, the more free space we have." Puck settled down at a spot that was big enough to fit all three of their paintings "No need to draw at the same place twice."

"Rach, do you think this time we should sign it? Or at least put our city?" Santana asked since they are not from around here people don't know who they are.

"A nickname is fine."

The gang began spraying on their artwork onto the wall. Puck did his usual big-booty piece, which Rachel still has to ask why he choose to draw that, and Santana did something more symbolic. She drew a chipped human heart with a halo then added the devil in the crack of the heart. It represents her and her sins, Santana is a good person, but heart filled with ' _evil_ ' according to her grandma. Rachel always felt sorry for her when she draws emotional things like that. It wasn't Santana's fault that her grandma kicked her out the house because she was gay, her grandma was just so religious and thought having a sinful granddaughter would put both of them to hell.

Rachel decided to not disturb her this time, let her deal with it on her own. She resumed her own art work, it was just the black, plain statue. It needed some more..color. Rachel never used color in her works since she sees the world as a dark and twisty place, there's no such thing as rainbows and butterflies when it comes to reality. However, this piece does look like it could use some color. Her mind went back to the piece she sketched out about Quinn and how she has someone that believes in her, so she used that same inspiration to add the color. Taking out brushes and tubes of green and white pain, she mixed the two colors to create a light green tint. Setting her brush on the very top of the statute and swirled it around the figure like a ribbon.

Santana took a look at Rachel's painting and raised her eyebrows "You see color now?"

"I'm just trying something new."

"Why green? Why not gold or something."

 _Because Quinn doesn't have gold eyes_ , that phrase almost rolled out her mouth, but luckily she caught herself "The statue is light green, San. If I had painted it with a different color then it wouldn't make sense."

Santana nodded and gave her a thumbs up. They all finished within an hour and headed back to the house, great progress so far and hopefully they'll have some admirers by tomorrow. If they don't then they traveled all this way for their dreams to be crushed. On the way home, Puck notice that the gas light was on and they were on their last gallon "Crap we need gas.."

Santana cocked her head and raised a brow "Why you telling me for, go pump."

"With what money! I spent it to fill up just to make it here."

"This is what happens when you settle for less," Santana turned back to look at Rachel "Take notes, Rach. Note number one: When you sell drugs for your friend, _don't_ settle for only a 5 percent profit."

"I know, San. You remind me every time we run out of money." Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to watch the conversation between for friends.

"Before, people didn't know where to get their drugs and that made us more money. Now, it's everywhere and it's killing both of us. You try selling pot on the streets." Puck argued since he's the only one that does the selling and putting his life in danger on the streets.

And that's when it hit Rachel like a truck "Then let's sell here. Dayton is crawling with teenagers waiting to get high right now."

"I don't even have the stuff. It's back at the house."

"You're driving his car, I'm pretty sure if we look in every nook and cranny we'll find some."

It didn't hurt to try. Puck pulled over to the side of the road and they looked in every spot someone would hide weed in. Rachel found some underneath the seats, tucked away very nicely. Santana found a good chunk in the glove compartment. The jackpot hits Puck when he found a hundred dollars with a note saying _"Just in case you need it- Eric"_

"My man, he may be stingy when it comes to paying up, but he really is a good friend."

Rachel's shoulder slacked when he found the money "Do we put this away then?"

"What? No way," Santana snatched the little bag from Rachel's hands "I say we sell these and keep the money we made from it. I'm tired of this 5 percent bullcrap."

Puck smiled at his friend's insistence of gaining more money. He agreed with Santana, but they'll start tomorrow. First, he has to train them to be discreet and subtle about it. Santana and Rachel will literally hand them out in public as if they were giving out candy. It will take all day to teach them the do's and the don'ts, but it doesn't matter since he won't be doing it by himself anymore.

* * *

The next few days, Puck, Rachel and Santana have been driving around Ohio sharing their creativity and a little bit of pot. Rachel and Santana caught on pretty fast for someone who is stubborn and loud, nonetheless they had a great time spending time with each other in another area. They really needed this road trip, to finally have time away from Russell, to expand their work, and meet new people. The gang met a couple of street artists in Cincinnati and got along pretty well, they even collabed with them and they promised to spread their name around town. Sadly, their stay was overdue and had to go return to Lima.

Secretly, Rachel was beyond excited to return home, she had so many inspiring paintings that included Quinn and she can't wait to post them all over the subway walls. She promised herself that she wouldn't let Quinn invade her mind and take over her brain, that promise was broken after two days. Quinn's a special type of person to Rachel, she's the officer's daughter and tried many attempts to arrest her, yet she talks to her as if she's her best friend. You don't meet people like those around, very rare, very valuable.

Once Puck dropped off the girls at the apartment, he went to Eric's house to return the taxi cab. Santana dragged her luggage and threw it inside her room "I'm going to bed, wake me up never." and then she slammed the door, she never was a road trip person. Right now is the best opportunity to do her paintings since no one is in her way, she grabbed her bag and left a note on the couch saying she'll be right back.

Something seemed strange when Rachel arrived at the subway station. Every time she would come no one was in sight, but now she just saw two guys entering and they had masks on. Rachel got concerned of her paintings and was worried someone might be messing it up, once she came to view of the wall, it was all painted. Brighter colors, new drawings, even new people. Rachel went up to one of the guys and asked "What's going on here?"

One of the guys took of their mask "Nothing you should be worried about. Now run along little lady, this is no place for pretty girls like you."

"This is my turf, my friends and I drew some of these paintings. Let me ask again, what's going on here."

"We're just here painting, someone told us to come check it out and it's a rad place."

Rachel didn't mind that people were now coming to use this place, but she liked it a whole lot better when no one was around "And who told you?"

"I don't know, my brother said he had a huge mouth."

How on earth did Sam know these people and why did he tell them to come here. Now she has to find a worthy wall to paint her masterpiece, but first she has to find Sam and ask him why the hell did he open his big mouth. He's probably at school since it's Friday so she has to hurry to catch him. Going back to that school will bring back some awful memories, the slushies, the name calling, the teasing, all of it. The name calling part really gets to her, they would call her a Lima loser or weirdo because they thought she wasn't going to make her dreams come true. Sadly, they were right, she's not in New York, not in school, ran away from home, and she's a Lima loser.

She has to stop letting shit like that get to her, she's stronger than that. Once arriving to the pit of hell she calls a school, she spotted Sam out like a sore thumb and marched her ass towards him. When he saw the brunette angrily stride his way he knew he did something wrong.

"Why in God's name would you tell people about my subway spot?"

Sam twiddled with his thumbs, he thought he did something good to promote them, but he guesses it backfired "You said you wanted people to see your stuff, so I shouted you out."

"They weren't interested in the paintings just the spot," Rachel rubbed her temples to calm down her incoming headache "Just never do that again."

"Sorry," He just thought of a way to cheer her up "Guess what, I found your next target."

"My what?"

"Next victim to terrorize, I just met the rudest and bitchiest person on Monday," Sam lead her inside the building and Rachel had chills up her spine. They walked till they reached the back end of the school to lead them out into the football field. He pointed to the cheerleaders and they were doing the pyramid "The one on top."

Rachel squinted her eyes to get a clear look, her heart pumped faster realizing who he was talking about. It was Quinn. She goes here? Small world...anyways, she turned to Sam to tell him that she knows her, but he spoke first "On Monday she bumped into me and told _me_ to watch where I was going, after that she has been sending guys to slushie me after school. Probably to teach me a lesson or something."

No, she can't be the tormentors of this school. Her blood started to boil and clenched her fist, Quinn Fabray can _not_ get away with bullying her friend. Her feet had a mind of its own and started to speed walk her way to the cheerios.

Once Quinn saw Rachel on the field, she lost her balance and the whole pyramid came down. Luckily she had her teammates catch her. She thought she was dreaming and her mind playing games again, but this was real life. Rachel's back. Quinn told everyone to take five while she went to talk with Rachel "You came back, how was your trip?"

"How _dare_ you slushie my friend, all he did was bump into you and you had the damn nerve to call upon your minions and drench him with crushed ice."

Quinn's eyes diverted between Rachel and the blonde behind her. She doesn't remember slushing him, he knew not to mess with her the moment they met, so she had no reason to remind him over again "Rachel-"

"I can't believe you, does seeing someone be humiliated give you happiness? Do you like torturing innocent people?"

"I didn't-"

"Save it. Don't ever come near Sam or me ever again." Rachel retreated back into the building with Sam hot on her trail.

Quinn was still shell shocked that Rachel went off on her like that about something she didn't even do. She only teaches someone a lesson when she knows they deserve it and Sam wasn't on the list. There is only one other person who has enough power to send those slushies on him. Quinn gazed through the field till her eyes landed on the star of the team. Some might say he's a real ladies man, a catch, a piece of arm candy. He's the Quarterback of a team that hasn't won a game in two years. Finn _freaking_ Hudson.

This is not how she imagine meeting Rachel after being apart for a week. She has to clear things up before she even thinks about talking to Rachel. The things she does for someone she's supposed to hate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I just wanna say thank you so much if you're still reading, I know it's slow progress, but I love a good build up. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions on what they like to see happen in the story, feel free to message me. (:**

During the weekend, Quinn was unable to talk with Rachel since she no longer goes to the subway station and that's the only place she knew where to look for her. So, she had to wait till Monday to talk with Sam and try to get him lead her to Rachel. Once she saw him by the water fountain, she sprinted towards him and lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked really displeased when he saw who it was "Not now."

"Sam wait, I'm here to talk," He still didn't look at her, but he did stop walking "I wasn't the one who sent those slushies."

He turned and motioned his hands to follow him. They ended up in the auditorium "Then who was it?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't a definite answer that it was Finn, but he's the second one in power to do that "I don't have a solid answer, but I have a pretty good guess that it was Finn Hudson."

"Of course it was him," Sam scoffed and shook his head "That meat jockey has it out for me ever since I tried out for the football team. He didn't want no one taking his place, so he sent slushies to scare me away."

"And you thought it was me since I snapped at you last week."

Sam nodded "The last thing I wanted to do was upset the both of you."

"I was having a rough time that day and you were unlucky enough to be there," Quinn sighed "I'm sorry."

The smile that formed on his face put Quinn at ease, she no longer feels like a monster "I accept your apology, but someone still thinks you're the evil Ice Queen. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Rachel?"

"I've bumped into her a couple times," Quinn smiled at the many encounters she had with Rachel "It's a long story. Anyways, do you know where I can find her? I've checked the subway, but she hasn't showed up."

"I don't think she'll be going there anymore, a lot of people paint there now and she likes her privacy."

"I thought she wanted her work to be known?"

"I thought so too, but instead they just took over and not even bother with seeing their stuff."

Quinn bit her lower lip, she wanted to ask where else she can find her, but she didn't want to seem too desperate or clingy "I see."

Sam somehow sensed her unasked question "She does go to an alley way, it's probably ten minutes away from here. I could take you if you want."

"Seriously?" Sam nodded "Great! Let's go."

He was taken aback, they have school right now and its rule breaking to just ditch school "I meant after school."

"And I meant now. Look, I just really want to fix things with her quick. So please, take me to her."

Sam could see that Rachel's way more important than her education, it made him smile that she cared this much for the little brunette. He agreed to take her. They both headed off to the parking lot. Luckily, people were still in class when they left the school. They drove through the streets of Lima into a deeper area, not a safe, but also not a dangerous area of the city.

Finally they came to a stop, they were near a junkyard and Sam pointed out that behind it there's an alley way. Sam got off first then Quinn followed behind him, acting as if Sam is her shield when Rachel snaps at her again. Sam cleared his throat to gain Rachel's attention, she turns and her smile quickly faded when she saw the smaller body behind him "What the hell she doing here?"

"There was a, um, misunderstanding," He gestures to Quinn "She wasn't the one who ordered the slushies on me, it was someone else."

That didn't crease Rachel's anger by much "Then who was it? I'll get Puck and even Santana on their asses."

"We'll talk about that later, I didn't come for myself. Quinn wanted to talk."

Sam patted the smaller blonde on her back and told her that he'll wait in the car. Quinn looked to Rachel and saw that her body poster was less hostile now.

"I'm sorry," Rachel rubbed her wrist, feeling stupid for yelling at Quinn for something she didn't do "For blaming you. I've seen cheerleaders mistreat the 'geeks' just because they were at the bottom of the social ladder."

"And you assumed because I'm head cheerio, right?" Rachel nodded shamefully "And because I'm a bitch?"

Rachel furrowed her brows at the term "You're stubborn, persistent, and incompetent when it comes to defending yourself, but you are _not_ a bitch. You're too mindful to even consider being one."

Quinn did nothing to hide her blush. During her time at school, she would hear students whisper about how cruel and heartless she is because she would pick on people who dared challenged her. That's how she was raised, to defend her title and let no one walk all over you "You probably thought I was one when I first met you, didn't you?"

"I thought you were a bit crazy for following me everywhere, but never assumed you were evil."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Rachel shook her head "You didn't harm my friend and I'm glad you came. I-" Whoop, there it goes again, she almost showed feelings. Not that she wants to, she just doesn't know where she stands with Quinn"I hope your cop skills have improved, you're gonna need it."

"I started carrying around handcuffs so if I were you, I'd be scared."

"Ooo I'm shaking," Rachel teased "Now go on and head to school; don't want you missing class because I'm your number one priority."

Quinn scoffed "You _wish_ you were number one. You're at the bottom of my list."

"But I'm still on your list." Rachel smirked at Quinn's slightly red face.

After saying another unpromising threat to locking her up, Quinn returned to the car where Sam was dozing off to sleep. They headed off back to school and Quinn can already imagine hearing Sue's loud, ear busting voice yelling at her for missing class. Sue keeps track of the cheerios attendance and grades to make sure they are not jeopardizing their right to go to Regionals this year, she doesn't want a repeat of what happen last time when Will literally disqualified the whole team because they failed their classes.

Reaching up to the school's parking lot, Quinn can see Finn and his buddies at the main entrance. Her blood boiled at the sight, he was the reason Rachel was pissed at her for something she didn't know about. Slamming the car door and stomping her way towards the jocks, she can see them shrink the closer she gets "I need to have a word with you. _Now_."

The jocks oohed and lightly punched Finn's arm as they walked away to give them privacy, they knew that when Quinn came up to him super pissed it means he fucked up..big time. Finn cracked his neck and straightening out his posture "What's up?"

"You better have one hell of a reason to why you slushied Sam." She knew why, all she wanted was confirmation.

"Evans? How do you-"

"Give me a reason why you did it." Quinn said through her gritted teeth, fighting the urge to shout.

Finn shrugged his shoulders like the scared little boy he is "I just had a bad feeling about him then he tried out for my spot as Quarterback. See, there was something bad about him."

Quinn narrowed her eyes "He didn't even have a chance to be on the team. Just leave him alone."

"Why are you protective of him?" This Sam guy barely came into the picture not too long ago and now Quinn is all over that guy?

"He's my friend and he's only trying to help because your team sucks! You're all just a bunch of idiots running through grass."

Finn breathed out his nose to cool himself down before he starts to blurt out insults, too "Whatever, he got what he deserved." He walked away, head full of theories about the strange shielding Quinn was doing. She was never this protective when they were going out. Something's going on and he knows just what to do to stop it.

Quinn's conscious were diminished, Rachel's not mad at her, Sam's protected and is no way in danger.

"Q!" The loud bullhorn rang through the halls and behind the horn was none other than Sue "Fast track your butt to the field and start your five laps!" and she guesses Sue found out about the ditched class. Everyone else is saved, why not her?

* * *

The next morning, Quinn woke up sore from all those laps she did yesterday, but the punishment wasn't over. Those suicides aren't gonna do themselves, oh how Quinn wish they did. Dragging her aching legs to the girl's locker room, she noticed a bunch of the hockey guys gathered up at the end of the hall. Quinn was going to ignore it since it's probably their meet ups or something, but then she heard a thick splash. A thick splash she knows very well.

Even though she would rather fall to the floor and sleep there, she had to go see who the victim was this time. Quinn ran to the group to find Sam covered in a sea of rainbow slushies, looked like each member took a shot at him "What the hell is this!"

"I told you he got what he deserved," That irritating, raspy voice was back, she thought Finn would've gotten the message that she will literally kill him if he dared to come near Sam "But this time it's personal."

"Oh and the first one wasn't?"

"He wasn't right for the team!"

"Bullshit! Ever since you became Quarterback, you have done nothing but getting your ass kicked every season."

Finn clenched the Big Gulp he had in his hand, some crushed ice spilling to the floor "Enough Quinn." It may be true that they haven't won as many games as they liked, but he tried his hardest to become a decent player. He tried harder than the whole football team combined.

"Why can't you get through your thick skull that Sam wasn't a threat to you, he was only trying to help. I don't know how people respect you around here when you don't reciprocate."

Quinn teared her daggering eyes away from Finn and kneeled down to Sam, she can see he was visibly shaking from the cold of the slushies. She swears those are like a bitch slap to the face. While she was trying to comfort the drenched blonde, Finn stood next to Quinn "I was saving this one for him, but now I think," Right when she turned to him to ask what the hell he's talking about, Finn tossed the 12 ounce cup right in Quinn's face "It's for you."

That did _not_ just happen, she can't move, the ice was dripping and seeping its way into her clothes. Sam was able to stop shaking for he could help Quinn to a nearby bathroom. As he was doing so, he took out his phone and dialed the only person that can help them.

Across town, Santana was catching up on The 100; she had a major soft spot for her _otp_ Clexa and today was the season finale of season three. Puck only took a few peeks to see any girl-on-girl action, ever since the sex scene between Lexa and Clarke he was hooked. As for Rachel, she was still working on a few pieces for Quinn. She still felt horrible when she yelled at her and an apology wasn't enough, so she decided to do what she does best to express how sorry she really is: by painting.

Rachel heard a distinct buzzing coming from the bathroom, it could have been Puck's cell since he's the only one who can afford one "Puck, your phone!"

"Answer for me! Lexa's on TV!"

She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom and saw that Sam was calling "Hey, what's up?"

"Something happen," The sour tone made Rachel furrow her brows, she also heard some incoherent talking, but couldn't figure out with who "It's Quinn, she, uh, she got slushied- we both did by the same person. Could you bring me some clothes and maybe talk some sense into Finn, the guy that did this."

All she heard was 'something happen' and 'Quinn'. That phone call brought her anger levels high as hell. Rachel cared deeply about her friends, maybe a little too much since she will literally kill someone if someone laid a finger on them. She told Sam to dry off as much as they can and that she'll be there in ten minutes. Rachel walked to the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"You're covering the best part!" Santana whined "Clarke's about to say I love you and I want to witness it!"

"Sam and-" Rachel once again stopped herself from mentioning Quinn. She keeps forgetting that they don't like her and that they have no idea they've been in contact "Sam got slushied again and he wants us to beat up the guy."

Puck leaned forward "Did he say those exact words?"

"He said talk to him, but that just means to kick his ass."

Puck clapped his hands and shot out his seat "Let's kick some ass."

They were out the apartment in less than five minutes, they caught the bus just in time and waited for their destination. Upon arriving, they wasted no time in searching the halls. The whiff of cheap fruit scented syrup told them they were near and once they found Sam outside the girls bathroom, Puck asked him "Where is he?"

"Check the locker room, he's the tall one," They all nodded and went for it, but Sam stopped Rachel "Not you."

Bewildered, Rachel looked at him with a quizzical look "You called me to kick ass, didn't you?"

"She's in there," Pointing to the girls bathroom "That's why I called you."

A small smile formed and blush colored her cheeks "But you know I can't be supportive..I get awkward when I try."

The shrug of his shoulders told her 'oh well, you gotta try'. Sam went off to find Puck and Santana to make sure they didn't kill him yet. Rachel cleared her throat and went inside, Quinn washing off the sticky residue from inside her shirt "Hey."

Quinn smiled softly while she grabbed more towels "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"To kill the guy that did that to you. Seriously, how can you, the head cheerio, get slushied?"

"Sam got slushied first then I went in for I could help him and Finn didn't like that."

"You helped Sam?" Rachel said in disbelief, Quinn and Sam weren't even friends and here she is protecting him like a big sister would with their little brother. The nod that Quinn gave answered her question "Thank you."

"I would say it was no problem, but look at me. You should go check on your friends, things might be getting worse as we speak."

Rachel didn't want to leave, she wanted to make sure Quinn was fine first "Do you need anything? A-are you okay?" She cursed herself for stuttering, it's just a simple question.

"Yes, can you please go to my locker and bring the clothes that are in there? My combo is 4-30-19 and locker number is 29."

As Rachel was exiting the bathroom, two security guards came to view and with them were Puck and Santana and behind them was Finn with a blood stained cloth held at his nose. Rachel admired the sight; her friends did a great number one him. Since she didn't want to be sucked into that mess, she went back inside to be joined with a topless Quinn.. _TOPLESS_?

"Rachel!"

"I promise I didn't see anything!" Rachel shouted back and covered her eyes.

"I thought you went to- are you peeking? Turn around!"

"Quinn just- just go in the stall."

Heat surrounded them, Rachel saw _everything_ from the outline of her collarbone to her more defined abdomen. She will admit: fit body. _Great_ breasts, but she won't tell Quinn that. That'll be awkward and inappropriate.

"Why did you come back so quickly?" Quinn's voice pitched, still feeling embarrassed that Rachel walked in on her.

"Security caught my friends and I didn't want them to get me, too."

"Why are you worried? They don't even go to this school."

No, Rachel did not just picture Damian from Mean Girls yelling out 'She doesn't even go here!' when Quinn said that. "Exactly, they don't go here. The school will call the cops for trespassing and beating up a student then you know who'll show up?"

Quinn shut her eyes and rested her forehead against the stall door "My dad."

" _Your_ dad! He's finally going to get his ogre hands on them."

"Watch it. You and I may be..acquaintances, that doesn't give you the right to insult my father." Quinn forgot how much hatred Rachel had for her dad.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose "What do we do?"

Quinn automatically knew the answer. Years of seeing bad teen movies really paid off. First she had to tell Rachel to get her clothes, she can't run out the bathroom half naked. Once she returned and was fully dressed, they walked out the bathroom and found the fire alarm. Rachel's eyes widen with excitement "I've always wanted to pull a fire alarm."

"No, you go to the office and try to get them outta here."

Rachel smacked her lips like a child and ran to the office. Quinn counted to twenty and looked around the area making sure no one was watching her then she pulled the alarm. In a matter of seconds, everyone from each classroom ran out the door, Quinn prayed that Rachel and her friends made it out in time.

The students and faculty ended up at the football field, some at the front of the school. Quinn tried to spot out three teens running out the premises, and once she did, her body felt relaxed. Even though she was so close to finally put them behind bars, she doesn't regret helping them out of trouble and have no intention to capture them anymore. She knows they have good hearts, well, at least Rachel does.

* * *

That night, the three misfits kept dreading that evening when they almost got caught. Puck kept glorifying about how he took a few good swings at Finn's face before Santana came in and knocked him down. Rachel was a bit jealous that she never got her fair share of violence, but seeing Quinn's golden globes made up for it.

"Where were you, Rach? I even held him down just in case you came." Puck asked as he chomped down on his BLT sandwich.

"Sam needed to talk to me then I had, uh, major cramps, so I used the bathroom," Santana eyed her very cautiously, Rachel's cheeks began to heat up due to the gaze "What?"

"Just trying to figure out when you started to see us as fools. I know when you're lying."

Rachel gulped and her heart started to race "How?"

"You honestly think I'ma tell you? C'mon Berry, spill."

"...I was with Quinn."

Puck stopped his chewing and Santana showcased her smug grin, making Rachel have the urge to wipe it off. The questions that Rachel wanted to dodge a week ago came hurdling at her at once, it was pissing her off how they make Quinn seem like the bad guy. Sure she thought that too when they first met, but after a while she knew that Quinn wasn't like her dad. At all.

"Just why, Rachel. What on earth possessed you to befriend that bitch?" Santana said bitterly, it always grinds Rachel's gears how she disparages people she doesn't like when Santana doesn't even know the person.

"She's not a bitch," Said through her gritted teeth "She's the reason why you're not in the slammer and she pulled the fire alarm, she saw how I was scared about the both of you and she helped."

Unlike Santana, Puck mildly changed his views about the blonde. Just like the others, he thought she was going to be bad news to them since her dad is a (clueless) policeman. Santana still wasn't budging and Rachel can see that she's heating on the inside. Santana clasped her hands together and showed her best sarcastic smile "Does that mean she's..your friend?"

Rachel and Quinn never specified about their relationship, but just to make things smoother for her she nodded "You can say that."

"Very well, I hope you wouldn't mind inviting her over for dinner this Friday."

Puck and Rachel sharply turned their heads, almost straining their neck "You wanna what!" They said simultaneously.

"Geez, y'all act like I said let's have a foursome. I just wanna see if she's the real deal, I want no nark getting close to us."

Having an understanding to Santana's request, Rachel complied and told them that she'll invite Quinn the next time she sees her. Santana wore the smirk that told her 'yeah you will' and went off to bed. Puck told her to be careful, knowing Santana she might turn the tables a little.

Maybe having Quinn over won't be so bad..

Maybe having her friends know about her will make things easier for them to grow a friendship..

What the hell has she gotten herself into..


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel paced nervously as she waited for Quinn to arrive, it's going to be strange having her two best friends and her… whatever Quinn is to her in the same room. She kept thinking that Santana might bring up their past just to scare her away and if she does then Rachel's going to try her best and rip off that cheap talking mouth off her face.

"You wanted to see me?" Quinn appeared holding her gym bag and wearing her cheerios uniform.

Oh god, those sinfully short skirts, those are probably the only thing she misses about school. Rachel cleared her throat and tried to think of something other than Quinn's legs "Yeah, I have something to ask you, but first I want to clear the air here. Are we friends?"

"Yeah… I guess so," It was an odd question, Quinn sort of thought of her as a friend since they seem to care for one another "Why you ask?"

Rachel smiled "That's great. Now, you know that one time I lead you to a fake house when you wanted to see my real one?" Quinn nodded at the memory "How would you like to finally see it?"

"This isn't another prank is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. My friend Santana suggested inviting you over for dinner, and knowing her anything can happen."

"Oh… _Oh_!" Quinn just processed that Rachel's friends, the people that hate her father, want to finally meet properly "I'm not sure I'm ready to die yet."

The adorable poker face made Rachel's stomach flutter, it's weird because she hasn't had that feeling in a long time and she's not sure if it's a good thing or bad one "I promise you won't die if you follow the rules."

"And the rules are?"

"Follow me, it's gonna take a while."

Quinn followed the small brunette to a nearby park. They picked a spot under the shade and Rachel explained very vividly about what to expect when she comes face-to-face with Satan Lopez.

 _Rule one: Don't fear her._

"If you fear her then the game is over, she will control you if you don't stand up for yourself. She once made me steal the church money and she kept most of it."

Quinn slapped Rachel's arm "How _dare_ you steal from the house of God!"

"That's what happens when she smells the fear!"

 _Rule two: Have courage._

"Like I said before, don't fear her and if you stand up for yourself against her then she will see you have balls. Having courage is something Santana looks for in people."

 _Rule three: Acceptance._

"To be on Santana's good side you have to be open minded. She's had her fair share of judgment throughout her life and she doesn't want another one topping the list."

 _And rule four: Be truthful._

"Nothing and I mean _nothing_ aggravates Santana more than a two-timer. Just be truthful with her and she'll do the same and once you break that rule there's no going back."

Rachel felt like a huge hypocrite saying that, thinking back to the time when she lied to Santana about seeing her mother just so she wouldn't hear Santana talk so poorly about how she doesn't care about the group.

"Are those rules necessary?"

"Do you want my friends to like you or not?"

Quinn zipped her mouth from saying anything else. Meeting friends isn't supposed to be this hard, there are no rules to making friends. Then again she doesn't know who these people are and Rachel only mentions Santana, isn't there another one? "What about the other one?"

"Hm? Oh Puck? He's cool, he's not as assertive as Santana, so I wouldn't worry about him."

Quinn gave her a weak smile and laid her head on Rachel's lap "Meeting your friends is hard work."

"They're not your normal friends," Rachel didn't know how to react to Quinn's position. Does she stroke her hair? Play with the blonde strands? "They just have issues."

"Do you have problems? We're kinda friends now, so it's safe to tell me anything."

Appreciating the support, but Rachel's not ready to tell anyone her problems just yet. Nimble fingers started to unconsciously play with Quinn's hair, her hair is soft and healthy and it's impossible stop touching it "Once my friends approve of you then I'll tell you."

Rachel stayed playing with Quinn's hair for a few minutes till she notices that Quinn's breathing evened out "Quinn?" She looked forward and saw that her eyes were closed, Rachel carefully took off her sweater and covered Quinn's body as much as she can.

"Isn't this nice?" Rachel spoke as if Quinn was awake "So peaceful and calm, it's never like this when I'm with them. Usually it's loud and very stupid depending on what we're doing, but I'd prefer this any day."

* * *

Quinn was given till Friday to prepare herself for the dinner and no matter how many hours she spent going over what she was going to say, she's still nervous as hell. First thing before she leaves is to call a cab and make sure she doesn't get caught by her father.

She has to pull out her book of lies and tell a chapter about how she's going to sleepover Brittany's house today. Her mother agreed since she's really fond of Brittany, but her dad was on the fence. He knows her schemes ever since she risked her life to catch them and he's afraid she's doing it again. He also agreed, but that he will make sure to take her and to ask Brittany for hourly updates.

Once her father left the house, Brittany locked the doors and turned towards Quinn "Are you staying for real this time or you're sneaking off?"

"You owe me for ratting me out to my dad."

"But she's-"

"Don't even say she's dangerous," Quinn snarled, she knows Rachel well enough to know that she's a harmless puppy "We've been seeing each other and now she's my friend, so _don't_ judge my friend."

Brittany crossed her arms, making herself visibly strong without giving off any signs that she's hurt in the inside. Quinn's supposed to be on her side, take her word over anyone else's. If she can't reason with Quinn about how wrong it is to befriend Rachel then she'll just have to join them "I'm coming, too."

"No you're not! This is my night to prove to her friends that I'm good for them."

"If I come then I can make you look good."

They spent twenty minutes arguing back and forth, throwing out good points about Brittany going, but Quinn wanted it to be just her and Rachel. It's not the right time for Brittany to meet them all when she hasn't formally met Rachel, she knows nothing about her… and Quinn found a way to shake her off.

"Give me one detail about her."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you want to meet all three of them then you have to know something about Rachel. Now tell me something you know about her."

"I don't really know her that well.." Brittany voice began to fade, beginning to know why Quinn asked for a detail.

"Exactly, you don't know her, so it would be highly inappropriate if you came to the dinner. Sorry, Britt."

Before Brittany can fight for her stance, a car horned outside the house, Quinn took a peek and saw that it was the cab she called earlier. She grabbed her things and kept apologizing to Brittany, hoping this won't affect her cover.

She gave the driver the address when she entered the car. He gave her a confused look, he knows that part of the city is run-down and hardly anyone goes there, but he didn't judge. It took them ten minutes to arrive and when she was in front of the building, Rachel was already on the steps waiting for her. She tipped the cab driver and wished him a good night.

"Sorry I'm late, Brittany was trying to talk me into bringing her."

"She doesn't trust me, right?"

Quinn nodded "She's afraid you might try to hurt me."

Rachel grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her that she isn't abusive "I would never hurt you, but I'll hurt anyone who harms you." Well, not abusive to her friends and loved ones.

"I know," Looking at their joined hands, she smiles wide "This just confirmed it."

That fuzzy feeling in the pit of Rachel's stomach is back and it's fuzzier than before and her heart rate just increased. Rachel hasn't felt this feeling in a long time and honestly she doesn't hate it, however, she will hate it if she finds out Quinn doesn't feel the same way. For now, all she is focusing on is Quinn and her friends, she can deal with her feelings later.

Rachel escorted Quinn up the building and made it to her apartment "I must warn you," Rachel whispered "They will ask questions about your personal life, so just keep it short and simple."

"Got it."

Opening the door, Quinn can see that there's not much in the tiny space. Of course, they can't afford beautiful decorations, but at least a clean couch would be nice. Rachel led her to the dinner table and right off the bat Santana has many insults and questions lined up.

"Fabray, we meet again," Santana signaled both to sit down "Have a seat."

Rachel eyed her suspiciously, she hasn't lashed out or said a sarcastic comment. She pulled out the chair for Quinn then sat right next to her. Puck came in with the food, spaghetti with a small salad and some bacon on the side. Rachel saw how Quinn's eyes sparkled when she saw bacon and made a mental note that if she ever pissed off Quinn again then she would know how to make her happy.

"So, Quinn," Santana gained the blonde's attention "I invited you over because Rachel has been non-stop talking about you and I wanted to see what was so damn special about you."

Rachel's cheeks, as well as Quinn's, flared up with pink heat. There's the Santana she's been waiting for; the one that embarrasses her and for the record she does not talk about Quinn all the time… maybe sometimes, but not _all_ the time.

"Has she now." Quinn couldn't let this opportunity of teasing Rachel slip by.

"Oh yeah," Puck chimed in "She told us about the fire alarm at school. Thanks by the way, who knows what would've happened if Hanson caught us."

Rachel's eyes bulged at the nickname they gave Russell because of his hand, it was hilarious at first, but now it's not since she has a crush on his daughter; who by the way might still be furious about that. Santana choked on her water due to the laughing she did.

"Who's Hanson?" Quinn asked.

The pair started to laugh again, they find it funnier when Quinn says it. Santana wiped an invisible tear "Just someone on the force, we have nicknames for everyone. Hanson is- _fuck_!" The Latina hissed in pain and rubbed her knee that was brutally kicked.

"Santana, a word," Rachel excused herself from the table and dragged Santana to her room "Are you trying to make her hate us? Why were you about to tell her who Hanson was?"

"What's the big deal? I thought we have no bad blood between us."

"N-not necessarily bad blood, she's still angry abo-"

Santana knitted her brows and crossed her arms over her chest "She's still pissed? Why let me invite her if.." Her eyes widen in realization "You must _really_ like her to bring her to us."

"Just be civil okay? I want you guys to like her as well."

Santana hasn't seen Rachel like this since her last relationship, they didn't end on bad terms or anything, but it did change Rachel's views on love and happiness. The taller brunette decided not to torture both girls tonight, some other night would be fine, but she can see that this means a lot to her.

"She's still Russell's daughter, Rachel. I want to make sure she's good for us and you."

Rachel smiled wide at her friend's maturity, usually she would do the opposite of what she tells her to do. The pair joined the others to continue on with the dinner, but once they got there Puck was looking so guilty that he made Jack the Ripper look like a saint, and Quinn staring at Rachel with fiery eyes.

"My dad," Quinn said with venom in her tone "You named my dad Hanson after _you_ attacked him? You all think it's funny knowing my father got injured then compare him to a character from a parody movie!"

"That was before we got to know each other, but-but now it's different."

"But that's not the only time you purposely hurt him!" Quinn stood up and came face-to-face with Rachel "Puck told me that you set a trap that made him walk with a limp. Oh, and let's talk about the time you dislocated his shoulder!"

"It was self defense because he was going to attack Santana!" Rachel yelled, she was on the verge of tears because of two things: one, she might lose Quinn and two, the memory of that post-traumatic night.

"He's my father!"

"She's my family! I didn't wanna go through that again!"

That sentence broke something inside of Santana that made her want to hug Rachel with everything she's got. Puck saw that Santana wanted to lunge forward to hug the day lights out of her, so he took her to a different room and left Quinn and Rachel to talk things through.

"Just go Quinn, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Rachel… you can tell me anything."

"I don't hurt people just because I feel like it. I do it to protect them because I love them," Rachel took a deep breath "My dad abused my mom and me. He would hit us whenever we didn't obey or follow the rules, you know the typical morals. One day I brought home a friend.."

" _Rachel?" Her father, David, popped his head into his daughter's room "Your mom's gonna be home late, want to order in some take out?"_

" _That be great," Rachel turned to her friend "What do you want?"_

" _I'm good with whatever your dad picks."_

" _Thai food it is! That's why Rosa is my favorite one out of your friends, Rach." Her dad closed the door and went to the kitchen to order from the takeout menus they have stored in the cabinets._

" _Apparently I'm everyone's favorite in this family." Rosa put aside her books and pens and straddled Rachel's hips._

 _Rachel whimpered as her hands flew to the brunette's waist "We shouldn't be doing this- at least not here. My dad will_ _ **kill**_ _me if he found us like this." The anxiety of a possible beating settled in which caused Rachel's body to tremble._

 _Rosa's lips latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point until a searing mark was left "He won't catch us, now please let me make you feel good."_

 _Rosa brushed her nose against Rachel's cheek,_ _a spark of a thrill and fear coursed through Rachel's spine._ _She licked her lips and leaned forward, kissing Rachel slowly. Rosa parted her lips and eased her tongue out to trace her bottom lip, granting access to her tongue. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't hear the knock at the door._

" _Get off my daughter this instant!" David stormed into the room and pushed the girl off his daughter "You have six seconds to leave this house before I drag you out myself."_

 _Rosa sprinted herself out the Berry home, Rachel didn't have a chance to get pass her dad without getting sucker punched in the stomach._ _David closed the door and slapped Rachel across the face while yelling; reminding her how homosexuality is an abomination and that she's a disgrace to society._

 _Outside the home, Shelby had got off work early and decided to surprise her family and grace them with her presence. While she was unlocking the door, she heard the agonizing screams and cries from Rachel. Pushing her way to Rachel's room and busting the door open, she charged at her husband to tackle him to the floor._

" _Call the police NOW!"_

 _Calling from the living room phone, Rachel turned back and saw that David has pinned her down. The fear and anger took control of her actions as she grabbed a vase and knocked him out long enough for them to leave the home._

".. After that night my mom and I moved from LA to Ohio. We were separated when I turned 14, someone called child protective services because my mom had a drinking problem and I was put into another home."

Quinn wiped away her tear-streak cheeks as she was comforting Rachel "And your adoptive parents?"

"They were two gay men, I only stayed with them for a while, but I never saw them as my family. They didn't love me like my mom did, I was just their hand-me-down kid then I found Santana and Puck."

"How did they end up like this?" Quinn asked.

"That's their story to tell when they're ready. Now you know why I fight _for_ my friends, just know that I'm nothing like my dad," Rachel bowed down her head "Don't be afraid of me.."

"I'm always safest when I'm with you," she wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her in closer to her "I'm sorry."

Rachel rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck and relished the sense of security and love "I'm sorry for the nickname. We won't be calling him that anymore."

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head which sent a shiver through her spine "Thank you for the dinner."

"But we really didn't eat anything."

"It's not about the food. I got to know you a little more, that's the whole point of a…date."

"D-date?" Rachel's heart fluttered with many emotions and smiled happily "No, um, wait you like me? You mean that?" She asked hopefully.

"Could I be more obvious? I never gave up on chasing you."

That damn Quinn always knew how to make Rachel's cheeks resembled a tomato "Then I'll have you know this wasn't a date. I want our first date to be special and not full of tears and yelling."

They intertwined their fingers and held each other's gaze "I look forward to it."

* * *

Over the weekend, Quinn and Rachel have been non-stop texting each other. Rachel had to beg Puck to let her borrow his phone for a while, so far everything is flirty and playful between them and they couldn't be happier.

When Quinn showed up for school, she couldn't wipe that cheeky grin off her face. Everyone stared at her differently since she usually scowls at the freshman just to terrify them for her pleasure, don't get them wrong; it's a nice picture to see, but it made them wonder what's making her float on cloud 9.

"Someone's full of life." Sam teased.

"Didn't Rachel tell you?"

His brows shot up to his hairline "Are you two, you know, together?"

"We're getting there," Quinn looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping "We're gonna have our first date soon, but I'm going to need you to cover for me."

"Why? You're not embarrassed to have dinner with a girl, are you?"

"Of course not, it's my dad. He _hates_ Rachel and the others, now imagine if he knew I was going on a date with her," Sam nodded and understood the situation more clearly "All you need to do is pick me up and take me back home."

"Like a chauffeur?"

"Think of it as a favor you owe Rachel and I since we got Hudson off your back."

Sam smirked "I'd do anything for you two. Text me when the date is and I'll be ready."

The pair didn't even notice someone lurking in the background as they parted ways. The Afro teenager went looking for Brittany to tell her the dirt.

"Quinn confirms that she's seeing someone named Rachel. Does this mean she plays for the other team?"

Brittany rubbed her temples and felt disappointed in her friend "Who was she talking to?"

"Sam Evans. He's Quinn's beard for the date."

"Thanks JBI. Oh, this whole thing is off record." Brittany reminded Jacob knowing that he's the school's news reporter. She doesn't want the whole school to know about Quinn even though she's furious with her. There's no way in hell she's letting Quinn get herself into more trouble by "dating" that tagger and she's going to make sure that date doesn't happen.

 **Btw- Hanson is the guy with the disabled hand in Scary Movie 2…in case you didn't know.**

 **Question- Should I write less or keep it the way it is (+3,000 words)?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday afternoon, instead of staying for cheer practice Quinn went off to Rachel's apartment. Santana and Puck were going to be out and Rachel was free, so why not. Once she got there, she was greeted with a warm hug and an apple.

"I figured you were hungry, plus you have to eat healthy," Rachel closed the door behind Quinn "Don't you have practice today?"

"Do you not realize how cold it is? Glee club took over the gym and Sue didn't oppose to cheering outside. I was not about to freeze my ass off."

"You wouldn't be freezing if you didn't wear these short skirts," Rachel, once again, admired the creamy smooth legs then went off to her room then came out with a pair of grey sweats "Maybe these will help."

"But I'm taller than you."

"Only by two inches! Now go try them on." Rachel threw the pants to Quinn for she could decide if she wants to freeze to death or not.

She was surprised that it fit her, she's even more sure they don't fit Rachel, but if she uses them to sleep then she gets it because everyone loves to sleep in baggy and comfortable clothes.

"They fit and they're so soft."

"They look great on you. Come on, let's watch some TV."

Quinn sat at the end of the sofa while Rachel sat on the other side. Rachel thought that they were too far apart, so whenever Quinn looked engrossed into the television, Rachel would scoot an inch closer to the blonde.

It got to the point where she was at least three inches from her. Quinn shifted her eyes to the dork next to her and smiled "If you wanted to cuddle up you could've just said so."

Rachel scoffed "I couldn't see from that side, the middle is where you have a better view."

"Of the TV or me?" Quinn turned to face the brunette.

"I- Quinn, I swear- just watch the TV!"

Quinn giggle at Rachel's flustered cheeks and continued to watch her show. After a while, Rachel started to doze off to sleep and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder "Sleepy?" Rachel nodded "Let's sleep."

"But you have to..go home." Rachel yawned out that Quinn has to be home, but her body was already cuddling up to her and getting comfortable.

Quinn ignored her, instead she draped an arm around the petite body and kissed her head. She lowered the volume of the TV so it wouldn't disturb Rachel's slumber. This is something she can get used to, just relaxation and cuddling up with Rachel.

The more she kept staring at the TV screen, the heavier her lids got then she drifted off into her own slumber. Puck and Santana arrived an hour after Quinn had fallen asleep. The pair caught the sleeping girls in a snuggle position; Quinn laid flat on her back while Rachel somehow ended up on top of Quinn.

"My favorite gays," Santana whispered "This wouldn't be happening if I didn't invite blondie to dinner."

"And here I thought you were gonna scare her off, but you did the right thing, San." Puck confessed.

"I always know what's right for everyone," Santana grinned at her accomplishment, but that quickly faded "Have you talked to Eric recently?"

"I think two days ago, he gave me more pot to sell. Thanks for telling me to fight for twenty percent." He patted Santana on the back. Without her advice they would still be living off Ramen soup and canned food.

Santana squinted her eyes, ready to catch him red handed "Just pot?"

Puck had no idea where she was leading this conversation, but he has a gut feeling he'll know right now "Why?"

"I was cleaning the other day and I found _two_ packets of _coke_ under the sofa," Santana stepped a little closer to the boy "Are you doing coke in this house?"

Santana knew about Puck's history with drug abuse in his family. It started when he was around ten years old, his father had just lost his job and couldn't afford to provide with his family, so he left. His mother had to pick up where his deadbeat father left off. She applied to jobs that didn't require a high school diploma, but it was harder than she thought.

She then took up an opportunity to sell drugs, recommended by her friend for quick cash. At first it was to support her son and daughter to help them get by on whatever they needed, but after a few years she was tempted. Knowing she has drugs just a few inches away always ate her up inside and when she doesn't give into the cravings she hates herself more and more.

When the kids were at school, she rolled a joint. One joint became two then three then four. She only did it when the kids weren't home, didn't want them to get sucked into drugs like she did. Puck was about to turn 16 when he caught his mother injecting herself with god knows what in her veins. He knew he didn't want to be a part of this life and grow up a junkie or something, so just like his father; he left for his own good.

At this point in his life he wasn't pressured or tempted to follow in his mom's footsteps, but Santana always worried that someday it will lead to that.

Puck knew why she asked such a dumb question "No. End of story."

"Just be careful with that crap. It'll get you addicted quicker than candy."

He waved her off as he shut the door to his room. He felt offended that Santana didn't think he had any inner strength to turn his back away from drugs. Has he smoked before? Only on a rough day. Has he done coke? _Never_.

Puck sat on his bed and stared at the wall, wondering how his mom and little sister are doing or if they're still living together.

* * *

The buzzing in her pocket woke Quinn from her slumber. The sun was barely peeking from the horizon, so she estimated the time to be five or six in the morning. _Oh shit._

Quinn quickly grabbed her phone and saw that she had thirteen missed calls from her parents and Brittany. She decided to call Brittany first.

"Quinn! Thank god you're not dead! Where are you! I had to lie to your dad about you staying over my house."

Brittany was too good to her, the least she could give in return was the truth "I stayed over a friend's house."

"Which friend? I texted the team and they said you weren't with them."

Quinn's truth choked at her throat, if she even said the first letter of the name Brittany would freak out "Someone from, uh, Glee club!"

"Glee club? You're not even in Glee-"

"I'll tell you later, gotta go!" Quinn ended the line and took a deep sigh.

"Quinn Fabray, you dirty liar." Rachel muttered out.

Quinn looked down and saw Rachel on top of her, hugging her body like a child would hug their teddy bear when they sleep. She wrapped her arms around the petite body and reciprocated the hug, enjoying the heat radiating off Rachel and the fluffy feel of her body. She never noticed how huggable Rachel was till this very moment.

"You don't want my dad charging in here and throwing all of us in jail now would you?"

"You got a point there," Rachel lifted her head to make eye contact "You look beautiful in the mornings."

"Messy hair and drool turn you on?" Quinn teased.

Rachel giggled "I like your messy hair it makes you look very cute," She laid her head back down onto Quinn's chest "Let's continue sleeping. You have at least one more hour till it turns seven."

Except Quinn didn't sleep, she watched Rachel doze off and massaged her scalp. The green apple scent invading her nostrils smelling like a summers day to Quinn. If she compared this cuddly Rachel with the one she first met at the subway entrance it's like a totally different person, took her a while to make her way through Rachel's guarded walls, but she's glad she did it.

After an hour of watching Rachel sleep, Quinn had to go to school and face Brittany's third degree conversation. Then after that she has to face a possible yelling and lecture when she gets home to her parents. Quinn straighten out her story on the way to school, all she has to do is find some Glee loser to back her up.

Roaming the halls near the choir room and sniffing out her prey to be her scapegoat wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She didn't know anyone who is in Glee, the only person is Sam, but she hasn't seen him today.

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled from down the hall, Quinn cursed to herself knowing she has no evidence to back up her plan "I hope you know that when you get home your dad will be furious, should I start planning your funeral?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "I don't why he should be, I was just sleeping over a friend's house."

"And who is that friend who's apparently in Glee?"

Every time Brittany gets mad she turns into an aggressive person, Quinn noticed it when she first met Rachel. Brittany loses her innocence and patients then suddenly turns into this hardcore investigator.

"I was with Sam and some other gleeks at a party. He wanted to introduce me to his friends since we're going out now." Quinn was on autopilot, lies were just spilling from her mouth like it was her second nature.

Brittany wanted to laugh at Quinn's lie, but she had to play it clueless, so she raised both her brows "Going out..with someone who's in Glee?" The more she says it the weirder it sounds.

"Would you rather have me date someone who cared about popularity or my personality?"

"Personality. I'm sorry Quinn, I just assumed you hated them since you always talk bad about them." Brittany pouted.

"Perspective changes."

Brittany nodded, had nothing else to say, but she did wanted to ask when the date was. The bell rang and they walked to their first class, maybe later in the day she can ask her.

Thank god Quinn got out of that mess and it went a lot better than she expected it. Her friend didn't ask that many questions and was pretty understandable about the whole Sam thing, she was even surprised that Brittany bought her lies. She must be a greater liar than she thought.

* * *

"How about Breadstix? Everyone goes there." Sam suggested.

"Exactly, I don't want to go to no mainstream place. Come on, think harder!"

Sam ditched school to help Rachel plan out their date. So far they picked the day which is next Friday night, but there are no good restaurants nearby that both satisfy Quinn and Rachel. As they threw out ideas back and forth they also threw popcorn at each other.

"I am! How am I supposed to know what's around here? I don't go out much and when I do it's school."

Rachel sighed "Why is this so difficult? Is this how you guys feel when thinking about the perfect date?"

"Sort of, us guys always think of movies and dinner as the perfect date. One time I took this girl to dinner and she was mad because she wanted to do this pottery thing at the local art classes."

"I have the perfect idea!" Rachel sprinted out from her chair into her room to look for a brochure she found a while ago "It's this new place called Paint and Sip, you sit down and paint while you drink."

Sam took a look at the pamphlet and raised a brow "Drink?"

"I'm pretty sure they have a kid's area."

The blonde took out his phone and dialed the number on the pamphlet, wanted to make sure Rachel's hopes weren't so high for this place. A friendly voice greeted Sam, he asked if people under 18 can enjoy this place, he got his answer and ended the call.

"What they say?" Rachel asked, fingers crossed.

"They have a non-alcohol area, looks like you'll have your fun date after all."

Rachel clapped and smiled widely as she continued to figure out what the date needed. Sam felt like a proud brother when he saw Rachel lit up like a Christmas tree, he's never seen her this excited about a date since… actually, this is her first _real_ date.

A knock at the door disrupted their planning, Rachel went to answer the door and when she did, Quinn came in at full speed walking past Rachel.

"I know this is sudden, but we have to plan out our date and ask Sam-" Quinn trailed off when said boy was sitting at the table "What's he doing here?" Quinn came at him throwing soft punches to his arm "Where were you when I needed you!"

Sam projected his face while she still kept swinging "I was here!"

Rachel came from behind and pulled her away before she created a bruise on his arm "He was helping me plan everything out."

"I thought we were gonna do that together?" Quinn said with slight disappointment.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but if you insist on knowing then join us at the table."

Quinn bit her lip, thinking whether or not she wanted to know or be surprised "It's not Breadstix, is it?"

"Oh God no."

"Okay, I'll still join you, but I don't want to know where we're going."

That afternoon, the trio talked step-by-step on what will happen next Friday. Sam will pick up Quinn at her house, Mr. Fabray won't suspect a thing, bring her to Rachel's apartment and from there they'll take a cab to and from Paint and Sip. Rachel didn't want to make Sam drive across town then drive back, it was pointless and wasting gas.

An hour or so they were done with their planning and Quinn took a ride home with Sam, not before planting a goodbye kiss to Rachel's cheek. The blonde could already hear her parents yelling at her when she was dropped off and they were standing there waiting for her.

Putting on a brave face, head held high and walked to her house with no sign of fear. Then Russell opened his mouth and that's when Quinn shrunk back down to her vulnerable self.

"What the hell is going on with you," He said calmly, but with a deadly vibe "First you disobey my orders of not seeing that troublemaker, then you don't come home when expected, and now you disappear without telling us! What's going on?"

Quinn knew that from this day till next Friday she can't afford to get on their bad side, so instead of fighting with them like she usually did she said what they wanted to hear "I'm sorry."

"Don't raise your voice with me- What?" Russell caught off guard, he had this whole lecture planned out about how irresponsible she is, but she's saying sorry? Where does he go from there?

"I'm sorry I worried you both, I was staying with Brittany and time got caught up. It won't happen again."

Judy and Russell never witnessed their daughter lose a fight, Quinn was very stubborn when it came to them, but she's calm and not lashing out.

"I guess you could go to your room?" Judy questioned rather than demanded, still trying to figure out what to do with Quinn.

Quinn smiled politely and ran up the stairs, when she shut her door she started to laugh at how they reacted to her apology. Then she laid on her bed and called Rachel to tell her what just happened.

"Do you think she's tricking us?" Judy asked.

Russell rubbed his chin "She's never done this before, it's hard to tell."

"She wants something," Judy smirked "It's a teenager thing, I remember I would do it to my parents all the time whenever I wanted to go out with the girls."

"You think so?" Russell never done that to his parents, he always followed the rules and obeyed their orders. However, his parents did have a lot of trust in their little boy and that's the only thing that mattered to him.

Judy nodded "Watch her ask us something in a couple days or so."

The days before their date night, Quinn has been nothing but a perfect angle to her parents. She did her chores when the sun rose, came home from school on time and watched her smart mouth. Who knew that following the rules were so tiring?

And when Quinn asked if she could go out with her "boyfriend" that's when Judy laughed in her husband's face saying I told you so. Even though this was to let her go out, Russell appreciated Quinn's behavior, but he has to meet the boy first before letting him take out his daughter.

Thursday afternoon, Sam went over Quinn's house to meet her parents for lunch. All was going well when Russell asked him questions about himself and what he did, however, the answers he told her father weren't about him. It was about Rachel.

"I grew up in Los Angeles till my parents got a divorce then I moved here with my mom." Sam said cheerfully while eating his salad.

"Sorry to hear that son," Russell gave his condolences "What do you and your mother do now?"

"She's out doing her thing while I'm out here doing some art and getting myself known, that's actually where I'm taking your daughter— to do some painting at Paint and Sip."

Russell patted him on the back "Great idea for a first date. One of her former boyfriends, actually all of them, has taken her to Breadstix. You score a point with me for originality."

Sam and Quinn exchanged a look knowing Rachel already has one foot through the door, the only problem is that the other was still stuck in the abandoned subway with her two sidekicks.

Russell approved of their date after they all finished lunch. Smart and creative young man taking his little princess somewhere new and exciting, that's all he wanted for Quinn— some excitement.

* * *

The clock struck seven at night, Quinn was ready at the front door dressing in a white sundress that fitted every curve and topped it off with a dark blue knitted cardigan. Quinn's palms were sweating bullets when Sam came up the driveway, she's now minutes away to seeing her beautiful date. God, this is so overwhelming.

Russell joined both blondes at the front to wish them a fun time, but not too much fun. He opened the passenger door for Quinn and closed it and before he could sit on the driver's side Russell stopped him and slipped him a twenty dollar bill "Make sure my daughter has a good time."

"Yes sir." Even though he wasn't the one going on the date, he still felt scared that he will hurt him if she doesn't have fun.

Once Sam got into his car and drove off, he commented saying that he scares him. Quinn laughed it off by saying that he does that with all her dates. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Rachel's apartment and there she was…wearing _normal_ clothing. Rachel had done her hair with loose curls and is dressed in a white floral dress with red polka dots. Quinn was so used to the baggy clothes and sweaters that she forgot that Rachel owned more clothes. Nevertheless, Rachel looked absolutely stunning.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Sam commented on Rachel's look "Make sure to tell her that. She doesn't believe me."

Quinn got off the car and wasted no time intruding Rachel's personal space by giving her a soft hug "Rachel, you look.." She trailed off, there are simply no words to describe her date's appearance.

The brunette blushed "So do you," Her eyes taking in Quinn's beauty, feeling so lucky that she never stopped meeting Quinn at the underground subway "You're _beautiful_ , Quinn."

"Okay, okay enough of this sappy crap," Santana interrupted their moment "The cab will be here to pick you up. By any chance have you seen Puck? He was supposed to be here a while ago."

Rachel and Sam shrugged their shoulders and looked around if they happen to catch a glimpse of him. Santana smacked her lips and told them she'll walk around the block and by that she means check the ends of their street. She heard footsteps from a distance and saw a shadow, she assumed it must've been Puck selling some drugs...or _doing_ drugs. Her fears got the best of her and ran toward the figure and saw them trip. It wasn't Puck.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana said angrily. She stared at the blonde and notice she had black clothing and binoculars _and_ had a great view of their home "Are you spying on us?"

"You know Rachel?"

Santana smiled as soon as she saw the cab leaving with Quinn and Rachel in the back seat then she turned to the blonde and knocked her out long enough to drag her body, with the help of Sam, into their building. Santana and Rachel are much alike, they protect the people they care about, but will hurt anyone who's a threat. And this blonde was a threat.

"God she's heavier than she looks," Santana heaved as they walked up the stairs "Who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Brittany, Quinn's friend," Sam grunted "She doesn't like Rachel at all."

They made it to their apartment and set Brittany on the couch. Santana tied up her hands and feet to make sure she doesn't try and run away. Brittany started to wake up and pull on the restrains.

"Good luck getting outta those, I've been told I make mean knots." Santana polished her nails on her shoulder.

"Should we call them? Quinn would want to know-"

"That's her whole plan, Einstein. She wanted the date to be ruined."

Sam looked at Brittany with much disappointment, he's always seen her as the sweet and gentle girl, but now he's seen her true colors.

"I was protecting Quinn." Brittany mumbled.

Santana smirked and made eye contact by kneeling down to her level "The only thing you're doing is ruining her happiness. Thought as a friend you would support her."

"Rachel's-"

Santana grasped at Brittany's neck "You say anything bad about her I swear that'll be the last thing you say."

Brittany clenched her jaw and kept her mouth shut, Santana was satisfied that she made the right choice.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Now we wait till blondie and Berry come and see their surprise," Santana turns to the tie up blonde "And trust me Brittany you're in for one hell of a treat."


	9. Chapter 9

Paint and Sip was a two story building, Quinn thought it would be much smaller since it was just a place to paint. Rachel held her hand as they walked into the building, Quinn couldn't take her eyes off her stunning date. Rachel looked absolutely adorable with her hair softly curled and three inch heels. Three inch heels!? Quinn's over here with black flats and Rachel's wearing heels, no wonder she seemed taller.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Rachel teased when she felt Quinn's eyes roaming her body.

"Remind me to do so," Quinn looked around and saw that everyone had their canvas, aprons, and drinks in hand. Music was playing and TVs at every corner showing the games, ads, and even TV series "This place looks awesome!"

Rachel smiled knowing she likes it so far "I want us to have a good time, what's better than art?"

The pair was lead to their row at the far back of the room and the lady handed them their aprons. She pointed that the paint and brushes will be with them shortly then she asked them what they wanted to drink. After she got their orders she went back to god knows where to get their things.

"What are you planning on drawing?" Rachel asked curiously as she put on her apron.

"I can draw caricatures."

Rachel snorted "How about something you always wanted to draw but couldn't?"

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Quinn said lovingly as her eyes sparkled at the idea "When I was little I went to San Francisco with my family, we got there pretty late, but I remember my dad telling me to wake up then I saw it. It was as if all the stars were on that bridge."

"That sounds amazing, Quinn," Rachel looked at her with dreamy eyes "Let's paint it."

Quinn smiled widely, her expectations of her drawing went through the roof and she knows this will be a painting worth keeping. The lady that escorted them to their seats returned with their drinks and paint supplies. She also told them that if they needed another canvas to just ask her, they thanked her for everything and began setting up their paints.

Rachel took out a pencil from her purse and began doing an outline of the Golden Gate Bridge, Quinn raised a brow "You brought a pencil?"

"You didn't?" Rachel questioned back "I'm an artist, Quinn. I've got to be prepared at all times."

Quinn giggled then continued to watch Rachel do the outline, during her sketch Quinn would tell Rachel to doodle in this or shade this part of the bridge; she wants it to be just like her memory. The artist did the hard part of the drawing, now it's Quinn's turn to finish it off with some shading and little details. Quinn didn't feel confident enough to do anything to the painting, she's afraid she might mess it up.

"Relax, don't stress about messing it up or making the wrong move, that's why I have a pencil to erase the mistakes," Rachel reassured her and gave her the pencil "Just relax."

Quinn cracked her neck and began doing the little things like shading and erasing. Rachel watched her as she added bigger details, she knew Quinn could do it all she needed was a little push. Now that she knows Quinn's got this on her own, Rachel started on her painting. As usual, she'll be doing her signature Statue of Liberty.

Before Rachel could swipe her paint brush all over the canvas, she completely froze when she heard the song _Somewhere_ by Barbra Streisand playing throughout the room. She can't move nor breathe properly, tears were starting at her tear ducts. Rachel clenched on her brush to the point where it cracked.

Quinn's head turned to the sound and saw Rachel's eyes watery "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"This s-song," Rachel choked out "My mom and I would- we would sing this song to each other when… when things got rough at home." She tighten her eyes to let out more tears "I can still hear her voice so clearly whenever this song came up, this is our song."

"D-do you want to leave? We can leave, Rachel." Quinn rubbed the brunette's back to keep her calm, she doesn't know how to react in this situation, there's nothing she can do but to be there for her.

Rachel shook her head, she's always going to be missing her mom and today is no different, except for the fact that she had Quinn now to reassure her "I just need you to be with me, I'm okay."

After making sure Rachel's state of mind is back on track, they went back to painting their masterpieces. A little paint was thrown here and there like little kids in preschool when Rachel playfully painted Quinn's nose blue then a red streak crossed Rachel's cheek which begun the paint war. They were told to stop doing that which just made them laugh louder. Of course it wouldn't be a date without pictures, Quinn kept taking photos of Rachel while she tried to clean of the paint off her face as much as possible. Then they took cute sappy selfies together.

The clock struck ten and that's when fun time was over, Rachel got a call saying her cab is out front. They cleaned up their mess, picked up their paintings and went out the building with smiles on their faces.

On the way home, Rachel notices that Quinn still had paint on her face. She took out a Kleenex packet and told Quinn to face her "Hold still.." Rachel felt hypnotized by the plump lips, they looked so soft and warm. Quinn inched closer to Rachel and can practically feel her breath on her skin **.** Both trying desperately to fill the space between their lips.

Before they can seal the deal, they came to a complete halt when they arrived home. Both sighing of frustration, they thanked the cab driver while Quinn gave him the money for the ride. They went up to the apartment to tell Sam to take Quinn home, but when they opened those doors they felt their hearts drop.

Rachel came storming in with Quinn hot on her trail and yelled "Santana!"

Santana and Sam came out the room and suddenly wished she had a camera to capture their priceless expressions "You rang?"

"What is she doing here?" She said thru her gritted teeth.

"And why is she tied up!" Quinn chimed in as she stared at Brittany with concern and confusion.

"Oh boy, you're gonna love this," Santana walked over to Brittany so she can turn the chair to face everyone "Little Miss _Backstabber_ wanted to join the party, but you left so quickly." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows then Santana continued "When I was looking for Puck, I saw her spying on you guys then I figured she was up to no good, so I tied her up and waited till you guys can figure out what you want to do with her."

The concern and confusion Quinn had been replaced with anger "You were going to ruin our date!?"

"I was scared! I didn't tru- I didn't want you to get hurt by _her_." Brittany practically hissed out the last word to which Santana had to remind her again about her tone of voice when addressing Rachel.

Quinn balled up her fist to contain her anger "Give me one good reason why you can't at least _try_ to trust Rachel."

"She's bad news, Quinn," Brittany spoke with no intention to start an argument, but to talk some sense into her "She's the reason you call me every night- crying because your dad was injured. She's the same person who defaces people's homes, buildings, and your dad's police station. What would he do to you if he found out you're romantically involved with her?"

Rachel looked to Quinn and felt horrible knowing she caused that much pain to her. Santana glared at Brittany for even putting those claims in Quinn's head just to mess with her. Sam looked to Rachel and can see that she's about to lose it if Quinn doesn't say something in the next minute.

"She may be bad news to my dad, but not to me," Quinn grabbed the small hand and held it with love and care "She has never once tried to hurt me, it was always me trying to catch her and locking her up away from my father. If you weren't so quick to judge then I would've told you that Rachel and her friends came to school and kicked Finn's ass because he slushied me."

"And me." Sam interjected.

Quinn slightly chuckled "However, Rachel didn't beat up anyone, instead she came to check up on me. She's always cared even before that day, I remember all the little things she would do just to make sure I was okay. Most importantly, she makes me happy a-and being happy is something I haven't felt in a long time." Quinn choked up a bit at the overwhelming feelings she's having.

"I swear to god, Rachel, if she doesn't change her mind after that then I'm kicking her ass." Santana growled into Rachel's ear. The smaller brunette shushed her.

Quinn got on her knees and placed her hands on Brittany's lap "Give her another chance… for me."

Brittany can see that Quinn is really happy with her, the way she talked about how Rachel cared for her she said it with a twinkle in her eyes. Ruining someone's happiness isn't her- this person that had a craving to make someone miserable wasn't her. She still doesn't trust this girl, but she'll try again for her best friend. Brittany nodded and Quinn gave her the tightest hug she's ever received.

Santana walked over to the tied up girl and began to loosen the ropes "You better be a girl of your word and if not I swear I'll-"

"Santana enough," Rachel called out "I think she gets the idea."

Brittany rubbed her wrist at the slight irritation the ropes gave her when she was tugging on them. Rachel saw and nudged the Latina to look as well, all she did was shrug her shoulders and quietly said "So." Then she whispered to apologize to her, but Santana laughed and shook her head.

The trio of blondes said their goodbyes and went home. Sam offered to drop of Brittany at her house, but Quinn said it wasn't necessary and that she'll be staying with her. Brittany didn't know where this was going and she was a little scared of what will happen at the Fabray house.

Once they entered Quinn's room, Brittany already felt her heart pounding with anxiety.

"You know I'm still mad at you for pulling that stunt," Brittany nodded in shame "And I know that you'll give Rachel another chance, right?" Another nod "You wanna know how you can start doing that?"

Brittany gulped "How?"

"You'll be spending the day with Rachel and her friends tomorrow. No excuses, no exception."

* * *

The constant knocking has been going on for five minutes, Santana muttered to herself who the hell would be at the door at seven in the morning on a Saturday! When she opened the door she was met with the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh for fucks sake- _RACHEL_!" Santana yelled.

Hurried footsteps were making their way to the front door, Rachel had to rub her eyes to clear away her drowsiness "Brittany? What are you doing here, where's Quinn?"

The tall blonde handed her a folded paper. Rachel yawned and began reading the note:

 _Good morning sleepyhead :) I hope you slept well and that you're well rested after yesterday's events._

 _I forgot to mention that Brittany will be spending the whole day with you, Santana and Puck._

"How could she not mention something like this, like what the hell?" Santana said aghast, tightening the blanket around her body and read with Rachel.

 _Before you wonder why I didn't say anything is because I knew one of you would oppose to it and try to fight their way out of this. I'm sorry to spring this on you-_

"Oh I bet she's sorry."

 _But I really wanted you all to get along and I want Brittany to really prove to me that she'll try to make nice with all of you. I'll be picking her up at the end of the day and until then have fun! :)_

 _I'll make this up to you later, Rachel ;)_

"Gross, I did not need to read that."

 _And tell Santana to be nice._

 _\- Quinn_

"You read the lady, _be nice_ ," Rachel teased then turned to Brittany "Come in and have a seat."

Rachel didn't know what to do with her new guest, it's not like they had much to do or want to do. Of course Santana doesn't want anything to do with her and it'll probably be best if they kept their distance.

"Hey Brittany, wanna go to the park?" Rachel suggested, but her guest didn't say anything "Um, usually by this time the little ducks would be at the pond, we could feed them?"

Brittany's head shot up once she mentioned ducks, god she loves ducks, they're like little chickens that can float. She frantically nodded her head, Rachel told her to give her a minute to get dressed. Rachel cursed to herself because she forgot to wash her usual clothes, all she has now were her old miniskirts and tight shirts. Who knew they were going to come in handy one day?

Rachel exited out of her room which resulted a wolf whistle from Santana "Damn Berry, I forgot how good you looked. Haven't seen this look since we first met."

"Thanks San… I think? Ready to go Brittany?"

"I'm coming, too. I need to find Puckerman, he didn't come last night."

So much for keeping them apart. The trio headed straight to the park with a small bag of bread to feed the ducks. As they were walking, Rachel tried to make small talk with her guest, but she only gave her one word replies. Now she knows how Quinn felt when she was giving one word answers. Arriving to the pond, Brittany grabbed the bag from Rachel's hands and ran over to where the large group of ducks and squealed like a little girl.

She sat on the floor and started to throw tiny bits of bread to the animals, the more bread she threw the more ducks came and formed a small circle around the tall blonde.

"Without the hate she has for me she kind of looks sweet to be around." Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"She's not happy about being with us, she likes the ducks. Don't get your hopes up." Santana said, glaring at the blonde.

Maybe she's right, Brittany is probably using them to take her wherever she wants..

"Rachel! Come here!"

.. Or maybe not.

Rachel ran over to Brittany, careful not to step on their webbed feet, and sat down with her "What's up?"

"How'd you know I like ducks?" Brittany asked, still flinging bread to her new friends.

"I actually didn't know. I used to come here with my mom when we first moved here, they're just so adorable and the way they quack makes me laugh."

"Me too! Just make sure you don't force them to quack.."

From afar, Santana could see they're having a full blown conversation. Rachel looks happy and that tall blonde seems harmless, so she decided to join the conversation, Brittany gave her some bread and taught her how to feed the ducks— she knew how to feed them, but it was kind of adorable how she explained it.

The rope burns on Brittany's wrist didn't go unnoticed to the Latina, after seeing this side of her she felt awful about the whole tying up fiasco. She pulled out a small bottle of lotion and handed it to her "It's to help sooth your wrists."

Santana is being nice? Rachel looked around to see if pigs were flying, she guesses she really is taking Quinn's advice. This day is going way better than she expected, Brittany seems to be comfortable around them since they finally let their guard down, especially Santana. Brittany thanked the Latina then rubbed the lotion on her wrists.

Rachel's phone rang and stared at the screen that read "UNKNOWN NUMBER", it was strange because not many people call on Puck's phone. Nonetheless, she still answered.

"Hello?"

Santana saw the quick change in Rachel's facial expression, now wondering who could she be talking to that made her look like she seen a ghost. She hung up the phone and took deep breaths.

"Who was that? Are we being stalked?" Santana was getting a bit paranoid.

"Puck… he got arrested."

* * *

The Mohawk boy sat in his cell with three other guys, feeling so stupid and angry with himself. He should've known he was being set up the moment he stepped foot in that alley to meet another stoner looking for drugs; the stoner turned out to be an undercover cop. He should have seen it coming, who meets in an alley at night for a drug exchange?

Puck heard a laugh from outside the cell and there he was, Officer Fabray, gloating and smiling that he finally gets to see one out of three taggers behind bars.

"How does it feel, Puckerman?" Officer Fabray asked with a smug grin "Don't worry, it'll get a lot more comfortable when we catch the other two."

He got on his feet and faced off with the devil "You couldn't catch them if your life depended on it." Puck knew by insulting his skills would get him more angry, which is something he likes seeing even if he's the one in jail.

Russell couldn't find another comeback, so he just walked away in hopes that Puckerman will never see daylight till he's forty.

In the meantime while he waits for his friends to come bail him out, Puck made some small chit-chat with his temporary cell mates. He got to know a burglar, another dealer, and an underage teen who tried to buy beer with a fake ID. Puck scoffed at the teen and gave him a number to someone who does believable fake IDs and he can guarantee that he won't get caught again.

Another guard came to view with a blonde girl, she whispered in his ear and the guard pointed right at him. The guard told him to come forward then he left for them to speak for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel and Santana couldn't come in, so they sent me. I'm Brittany, Quinn's friend," The blonde turned around to make sure no one was listening "Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

Suddenly, a commotion of ear shattering sounds came from outside of the building and all the guards went to go see what was happening. Brittany searched the desks and walls to find keys to unlock the cell then Rachel came into view and Puck has never been so happy to see her.

"Search in Russell's office, he probably has the keys there." Rachel commanded as she looked for another way out other than the front entrance.

Brittany saw the keys hanging on a hook near the door and dashed to the cell to unlock Puck, he looked back and he just couldn't leave his new friends here.

"Can they come?" Puck asked the small brunette, the guys' ears perked up when asked about them.

"What! This isn't the Great Escape," Rachel looked into the cell and the guys were pleading with their eyes, thank god she has a kind heart "Fine, but hurry."

Puck was the first to get out before Russell came in and caught them, the guys still stayed in the cell with the gate unlocked. Brittany hid inside Mr. Fabray's office, she already got in trouble with one Fabray, and she doesn't need another one.

Russell let out a murderous laugh that sent a shiver down Rachel's spine "Looks like you'll be having that company I promised you."

Rachel looked for anything to get herself out of this situation, she can't go to jail now, she finally has something worth being good for. They were already accepting the fact that this was it and their lives are over when one of the guys puts a pillow sack over his head and tied his hands with shoelaces.

"Go! We got him from here!" The teenage boy said.

"We're not leaving without you guys," Rachel jumped in with tying up Russell to a desk, it's not strong enough to hold him long, but it'll give them enough time to run "Follow me."

They all met up in Russell's office and locked the doors, they were going to figure out an escape when Brittany used her clever brain to solve their problems "Jump out the window."

There was no time in coming up with other ideas, so they all went for the window one by one. It turned out to be a successful escape, the guys thanked the trio for their help and if they ever needed anything to just let them know. Santana joined their friends after hiding out in the trees for about five minutes. Santana and Rachel both stared at Brittany, afraid of what she thinks of them now that they just released three (basically four including Puck) troublemakers out on the streets.

"That… was awesome! I felt like I was in an Al Pacino movie," Brittany gushed "You guys aren't normal bad guys; you're more like little puppies trying to act tough."

Rachel smiled "We're only kids, Brittany, not actual criminals."

"And I was so wrong about you Rachel," Brittany confessed "You came for your friend, but instead helped out the other guys. You put them first before you and that's something I look for in Quinn's girlfriend. I approve."

' _Girlfriend?'_ Rachel thought, they weren't there yet, but might as well be since her best friend approves of her dating Quinn "Thank you."

There was still daylight and the four friends decided to hang out with Sam at his place for a while. They all told him the story about Puck getting arrested and them trying to get him out. They also told him to not tell Quinn about this whole thing, Brittany also agreed with that choice.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Puck and Rachel were watching TV and Santana and Brittany were playing Connect Four at the kitchen table. Every five minutes or so, Santana would curse when she lost and Brittany had to keep reminding her that bad words are forbidden when playing games.

Rachel sprung out from her seat when there was a knock at the door, Quinn was here to pick up the other blonde. She was so glad to see this beautiful angle after a whole day without her.

"Hey you," Quinn planted a kiss to Rachel's cheek "Where's Brittany?"

"She's playing a game with San."

Quinn raised her brows in surprise "I'm impressed, I thought she would be lock-" She stops once she noticed Rachel's apparel: purple plaid skirt, a light purple t-shirt that hugged her just right, and knee high socks "That's new."

"Oh, um, I forgot to wash my clothes and these were just folded away-"

"I like it."

Quinn had that hungry look in her eyes and so did Rachel. There's no way she's stopping now, Rachel lifted herself up on her toes and collided her lips with Quinn's. Tanned hands tangled in the blonde locks while pale ones gripped at the brunette's waist, the kiss was slow yet sensual; something that they've been craving without even knowing it.

Rachel tilted her head to deepen the kiss, making her knees go weak. Quinn nibbled and occasionally bit her bottom lip, this was no ordinary kiss, this felt right and comfortable. Once they broke away because they needed to breathe, the pair was panting and still gripping to one another.

"That was… something." Rachel breathed out.

"It was amazing." Quinn pulled the smaller body close to her, wanting to feel every curve and warm heat.

"There's something called closing the door! Or a bedroom!" Santana said in disgust when she saw them basically eating other.

"I thought it was cute." Brittany clapped and jumped in place.

"I thought it was _hot_." Puck said from the couch, Rachel could've sworn that he moved the couch just to see them make out.

Quinn thanked them for spending the day with Brittany and she thanked said girl for giving them another chance "What did you guys end up doing?"

The four of them kept their smiles… that's something to be discussed another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait, I've had horrible writers block... and I mean _horrible_** **. Hope you all like it and feel free to leave a comment about anything: what you want to see, your hopes and dreams, what are your plans for the holidays, etc. :)**

Two months have passed and the relationship between the misfits and the blonde cheerleaders has never been better. Since Quinn doesn't have to sneak around her best friend's back anymore, Brittany joins Quinn in visiting Rachel; she would usually go with Santana and be locked up in her room. The sleepovers at Brittany's turned to sleepovers at Rachel's, Quinn and Rachel would be in one room while Brittany and Santana stay in the living room with Puck watching movies and eating pizza.

The best part is Quinn's father is still in the dark about the secret relationship, he still thinks that the subway taggers are no longer her priority. She's just grateful that there's no more lying to her friends.

Quinn was tucked away in the warm blankets, winter is coming soon which means the temperature will drop drastically _which means_ more cuddle time with her girlfriend. She turned over and smiled at the soft chestnut hair that's splattered over Rachel's face, moving away a few strands to see her face caused her to scrunch up her nose and stir awake.

Rachel stretched out like a cat and yawned "G'morning baby," She planted a sweet kiss to her lips while trying to comb out Quinn's golden locks with her fingers "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty, I have to start getting ready for school," When Quinn got out the covers she was being pulled back to bed "Rach, as much as I want to I can't, I have Glee club today."

"Do they still not like the idea of you joining?" Rachel became visibly angry.

"I wouldn't blame them, I've made their life hell, but today it will change." Quinn managed to get out of bed and started to dress herself for school.

"Do you need a ride? Puck has someone that'll lend him a cab."

"He's a good driver, right? We won't get pulled over or anything?"

Rachel hopped off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend "He drove us two cities away, I'm sure he can safely drive you to school. I'll go let Puck know, so by the time you're done the cab will be ready."

She walked over to Puck's room and knocked "Puck, wake up!" There was no sound of grunting or feet dragging across the floor, this time Rachel just entered and shook the unconscious body "Get up! Quinn needs a ride."

"Tell her to take the bus." He groaned, covering his head with his sheets and blankets.

Rachel pulled the cover off his body leaving him in just his boxers and socks "Up. Now. And don't make me find you like this when Quinn's ready to leave."

"Okay, okay I'm up." He smacked his lips and went to dress himself for he could pick up the cab.

It was only a five minute walk to where Eric lives, Puck ringed the doorbell and waited. The door flew open and was greeted with an unfriendly welcome.

"Who the hell wakes up before noon?" Eric snarled, scratching the back of his neck.

Puck nodded to his question, agreeing with it "I just needed to borrow the cab real quick."

Eric went to his kitchen and grabbed the keys from the key holder "Bring it when you're done," Before he was about to close the door, he remembered something "Oh I, uh, there's no pay this Friday."

"What?" Puck furrowed his brows, suddenly angry that he won't get paid for the third time in a row "You better start liking the idea of sharing a jail cell with five other guys cause that's where you'll be if you don't pay up."

"Hey watch it! Business is dying around here! We're in Lima, how many potheads you know that'll buy a hundred dollars worth of drugs?" Eric saw the Mohawk boy clenched his jaw "So suck it up and wait for your payment or go. Your choice."

Puck left his house the second Eric closed the door. He was furious and worried of what will happen to them if he doesn't pay rent this month. It was a shitty apartment so there wasn't much to pay, but anything can happen to them; which Puck is afraid of. He doesn't want his girls to be unsafe or alone.

Quinn was waiting on the sidewalk when Puck arrived, he drove her to school. Quinn tried to make small talk, but Puck was having none of it, his mind is clouded with fears of the landlord evicting them from their home. She knew something was on his mind, but he'll tell her when he's ready to talk.

"Are you gonna need a ride back?" Puck asked as the cheerleader exited from the cab.

"Sam's my ride, I'll stop by later though. Thanks Puck, for not killing us." Quinn joked, hoping to crack a smile out of him. He laughed and said to have a good day.

Puck returned home after leaving the cab at Eric's house first, he gulped as he walked passed the manager's office. His heart stopped when the manager spotted him and called him into his office.

He didn't want to seem too scared or fearful about this whole meet, so he shook it off and spoke how he normally would "Sup Larry."

"It's Mr. Brookfield to you Puckerman," The manager said with a condescending tone "I called you in here to speak about your rent."

He gulped and continued to take this matter jokingly "Yeah, it's too high isn't it?"

The manager was unamused "It's not the matter of price, it's about you not paying that price even after I let you and your little friends live here without an adult present."

"What are you talking about? I've been paying my rent, plus I'm eighteen now. I guess you wouldn't have known since you didn't attend my birthday party."

"No, I do believe you have been paying rent, but the last three months you haven't seen nor talking to me about an extension or warning about paying late."

Puck's heart started to beat out his chest, having a feeling where this will led to "Well, I'm telling you now that I will pay my rent."

The manager chuckled "Right.." He reached into his filing cabinet and pulled out five pieces of paper and stapled them together "Turn this into me by the end of the day."

"The last time I checked I'm no magician," Puck looked over the papers and frowned "What's this?"

"Your leave of absence, I want you and your friends out. _Happy Birthday_."

Once he faced away from Larry the jackass, his eyes started to tear up and can already hear the screams and yells about how he's a Lima Loser and that he didn't try his best. He always wondered how his life would've been like if he hadn't walked out on his mom, or if he had a real job.

* * *

When Quinn arrived to her locker after fourth period, she found Sam smiling to his phone while his fingers typed away on his screen.

"What's got you all smiling about?" Quinn dusted him off her locker and input her combo.

"The Glee club is throwing a party next week and we're just joking around in the group chat."

Her face fell at the mention of the gleeks and Sam getting along without her "Is there any reason I'm not invited?

Sam puts away his phone and chooses his words wisely "I know you just joined, so you're new, but they all know what you're capable of. You're the Evil Queen remember?"

"But I'm not evil!" Quinn said in a rush "I want them to get to know the real me, I don't want them looking at me like some lion ready to attack them."

Sam looked to his shoes "They don't think you're a lion, they call you many things, but not a lion," He looked up and saw the anger forming in her crazy eyes "Okay, okay, we'll talk to them in Glee club to see if they'll let you join."

Quinn smiled brightly and hugged the boy goodbye to go to her next class. When she arrived to her English class, she sat next to Brittany and told her all about the party that the Glee club is having and how she wasn't invited. Brittany was confused because someone from Glee invited her, but that's because they were on the Brainiacs together. Obviously, Quinn was jealous of how she can get along with them and not her.

Finally the school day has ended and Quinn no longer feels like banging her head into a wall. She skipped happily to the choir room and the room felt heavy, like the spirit and excitement was sucked out. Quinn looked to the front of the room and saw that Mr. Shue was out sick and another teacher filled his place, she looked to her peers and they weren't even making eye contact. What's going on?

"Are you here for Glee club?" The female instructor asked and picked up her clipboard "If so could you state your name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

The teacher looked through the list of names, which Quinn thought was ridiculous since there was only, like ten kids in class, and checked off her name "Okay Miss Fabray you could seat yourself."

Suddenly her mood and enthusiasm has faded away, she sat next to her friend (sort of) Mercedes "Hey, what's going on? Why is it dead in here?"

"Mr. Shue's out sick and that's our sub."

Quinn stared at the teacher and picked up every detail about her, she doesn't seem to smile when she looks up at the kids, has a very sharp jaw line and sort of the same facial structure as Rachel. The more members came through the door, the more her face fell as if she was expecting someone to arrive.

Sam sat behind Quinn and whispered "Have you asked them yet?"

Quinn shook her head "Not now. This teacher is freaking me out, I'm too scared to look at her afraid she'll turn me into stone."

"Who is she?"

"Medusa."

The sound of a ruler hitting the table rang through the room, the teacher looked to the students and kept a straight face "Hello everyone, my name's Shelby Corcoran and I'll be subbing in for my good friend Will while he's out. What are you guys working on right now?"

Sam raised his hand "For now, we're trying to figure out our set list for Sectionals, but whatever we would suggested Mr. Shue wouldn't give it a second thought."

"He is a… classical man, isn't he?" Shelby grabbed a handful of markers and threw it to the kids "I want you guys to come up to the board and right down your favorite song, artist, genre and we'll create our own set list."

The Glee kids suddenly became fond of the substitute teacher, Mr. Shue always played by the books and by books they mean every song that comes up on K-Earth 101. Once the kids were done writing down their suggestions, Shelby looked impressed by their choices and sensed a theme with their songs.

"You're more of a Pop/Rock group, right? I see a lot of potential for this set list if we use these songs," Shelby looked to the far right corner of the board and felt the air leave her lungs, she turned to the group and pointed to the song "Who wrote this?"

Quinn slowly inched her arm upward, afraid she might have chosen an offending song, but that's unlikely because its Rachel's favorite "I did… is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no, um, I actually didn't peg anyone to be into Broadway that's all. It's dead now, right?"

Now Quinn feels stupid for voicing her opinions just for them to be crushed again, the rest of the remaining time it was mostly just Miss Corcoran and the Glee kids creating the set list while Sam and Quinn have their own conversation in the back row.

After the meeting, Quinn spoke to the other Gleeks about the party and just like Sam predicted; they weren't too fond of the idea, but they are willing to include her. Quinn jumped with excitement and thanked them for giving her a chance to show them who she really is.

Sam gave Quinn and Brittany a ride to Rachel's house and once they arrived they saw the three misfits sitting on the bus bench. Puck was biting on his finger nails, Santana had her head tilted up to the sky, and Rachel had her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees.

He parked his car and told the girls to stay put. Sam called out "Hey, what's going on?"

Rachel frowned which caused Quinn to immediately get out the car, Brittany also followed since she hates being in a small space by herself. Quinn comes to Rachel's side and puts a protective arm around her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, looking around them and seeing they packed their stuff.

Puck cleared his throat "We got… kicked out."

"Whoa, what!" Sam was flabbergasted.

"What for?" Quinn asked.

"Does that mean no more sleepovers?" Brittany asked sheeply.

Puck told them that he hasn't paid rent in three months because he still hasn't gotten paid from his "job". Everyone, even Brittany, understood how difficult it can be, but the only person in the dark about this is Quinn.

Puck looked to Rachel and he gave her a nod, she held Quinn's hands tightly "I have something to tell you," She took a breath "Puck... doesn't have a normal job. He, um, he sells d-drugs." She says with caution.

"I know," Everyone looked to Quinn like she had grown a second head "What? Remember my dad's a cop and I do have access to your files."

"And you still chose to hang with us?" Santana asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I've never seen you guys do them or saw it around the house, so it didn't really bother me that much."

Rachel was moved, surprised even, if Quinn could stay with her even when she knew what they had to do for a living then she knew that this relationship isn't just a short term thing.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Brittany asked.

Sam already had his idea and started to load their bags into his car, Puck stopped him and asked what's he doing "You're staying at my place," He says to Puck then turns to Rachel "You're staying at Quinn's house," Then turns to Santana "And you're staying with Brittany."

"Wait, no," Santana stood up to Sam's level "We're not- you can't separate us."

"Yeah man, there has to be another way." Puck suggested.

"It's getting dark and you have no place to sleep, so I rather have you in house than on the street. Get your bags and let's go." Sam commanded them. They know he means well, but this was definitely not the right answer.

Sam first dropped off Quinn and Rachel home, after unloading their bags he gave the brunette a tight hug and whispering apologies about the situation. She looked back at the car and started to tear up, this just brings back memories when she was separated with her mother. In the two years she's lived with them, not once had they went their separate ways, they always did everything together. They are her family.

Rachel felt weird that they're not by her side, she flinched when Quinn grabbed her hand "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. You're safe here."

"I would be safe if your dad still wasn't out to get me."

"My dad's working the late shift and mom is somewhere in California for a convention. Trust me, it'll feel like he's never here."

Rachel maintained her smile, but remained silent as they walked into the home. She was looking around to see if anyone can see them or recognized her. They walked up to Quinn's room and it was nothing like Rachel expected, there were a sea of books on shelves, pastel yellow room with picture frames containing her friends and family, and a vintage typewriter.

"If I would've known this was how your room looked like, we could've had sleepovers here." Rachel smirked as she sat down on the edge of the Queen Size bed.

"Your apartment was way better," Quinn sat herself on Rachel's lap and twirled the chestnut locks "It had a lot of _privacy_."

"We had a room with paper thin walls and a twin bed!" Rachel flipped them over so that she was on top of the blonde and pecked her lips "Trust me this is way better."

* * *

Rachel watched her girlfriend race around the house because she overslept. Russell had already gone to work, so Rachel freely walked to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. So far, she likes her new home, it has hot water, air conditioning, name brand food, and a Christmas/cinnamon smell.

Quinn joined her for breakfast, but she only grabbed a muffin and a water bottle "I never knew how fun it is to share a house with you, by the way thanks for making my bed, saved me like ten minutes."

Rachel set aside her cereal bowl and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck "Maybe someday we can make that a reality," Quinn's eyes widen a second and she may have realized she overstepped a line "No- I mean, it was just a thought. Actually, I was just kidding about the whole thing."

"It's not that, idiot," Quinn giggled "You really see us having a house in the future?"

"I see a lot more, but we can talk more about that when you come back from school, okay?"

"Don't think I'm forgetting this conversation."

They shared a kiss and Quinn flashed out the house, leaving Rachel to her lonesome. She walked around the house to find something to do while she waits for anyone to come, finally decided to run a shower because honestly… She really needed one. No more cheap soap bar, no shampoo that has been watered down to add more soapiness, and at last she has her hands on some hair conditioner.

After her long and much needed shower, she dried herself and watched a little TV. Then paced around the house till she remembered about her old painting spot, she locked the front doors and headed out to her old stomp and ground. She hasn't been here in months! And that's because Sam's big mouth sold her out, but she doesn't blame him.

Rachel missed this place, it was her home away from home and the place where she met Quinn. Her eyes diverted to the drawn up wall and near popped her head off; someone had vandalized _her_ artwork. Stomping her way to her piece, she lightly touched the painted and can tell this was recent since it was still a little wet.

"Son of a…" Rachel pounded her fist against the wall, she swears when she finds the person who done this they will be in a world of pain.

That was the only thing marked, she was being targeted since the others weren't messed with. She has to warn her friends and gather up some bats so she can beat the living hell out of whoever did this. She decided to go to the school and find Quinn, Sam and Brittany since they're the only ones who know where Santana and Puck are. Rachel caught the bus to McKinley High and scold whoever made eye contact with her.

It looked like it was lunch time by the time she got there, they should really enforce some security around here because she entered the school with no troubles at all. Rachel searched throughout the cafeteria and there were no sign of them, not even Quinn and Brittany were with the cheerios and jocks. She was about to give up hope when she heard the announcements:

" _Emergency Glee Club meeting, please report to the choir room._

A couple of kids headed through the main doors to the hallway, she followed them till they reached the choir room. She walked in and saw that there was no teacher yet, only Glee kids staring at her with confused looks.

"Can we help you?" A boy in a wheelchair asked.

"I'm just here to see someone, carry on with...whatever it is that you were doing."

Brittany came in first and was happy to see Rachel "Rach! What are you doing here? Mr. Fabray didn't throw you out already, did he?"

"I would be behind bars if he did, I came for you guys. I think I'm being targeted." Rachel said nervously as she looked around the room.

"What do you mean?"

"My painting has been vandalized, _only_ mine. I want to warn you guys first before anything bad happens to me."

Brittany felt her bones tremble with fear and pouted "Rach, you're scaring me."

For a moment, Rachel forgot she was dealing with a human Chihuahua, so she has to be careful to not startle her "Then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to take you with me."

"Take her where?" Sam asked, having Quinn by his side.

"Rachel, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Quinn tightened the hold on her notebook, Rachel never came to the school unless something happened.

"Not exactly, you guys have to follow me right now."

The pair of blondes didn't question nor hesitated on leaving the school, Quinn told Brittany to take notes during Glee club. Just because she has to help her girlfriend doesn't mean she doesn't care about her activities.

The bus ride there, Rachel told them about what's going on and how she thinks someone is after her. Her painting was marked over with a giant red X; she could tell someone did that out of hatred. Rachel led them to the subway and not only the mark was still there; clear as day, but also another attack on her work. Paint splatter.

Rachel's anger level passed its point as she grabbed a metal pole "Show yourself!"

" _Whoa, flashback."_ Quinn thought and chuckled to herself.

Sam went to check the bathroom and any other rooms the subway has just to make sure no one is hiding in there. Quinn grew more concerned of her little brunette, she's in trouble and she knows it, but why?

"I don't see anything, they must've left before we got here."

"Fu- _damn it_!" Rachel banged the pole to the wall to take her anger out on an object instead of someone in this room "They can't get away with this."

Quinn gently made her way to Rachel and grabbed the pole out of her hands "Breathe. Hitting the walls won't help us solve anything."

Rachel pulled her girlfriend into an embrace, automatically feeling safer and protected in her arms "You know I won't let them get away with this." She says softly.

"Do you still want to stick around? Maybe they'll come back." Sam suggested.

From the stairs came the loud angry voice, it was Russell with a nightstick "FREEZE!"

" _That brought back memories."_ Rachel's brows shot up at the déjà vu moment then went back to her cold stare "Of course, only you would stoop this low to try and capture me."

"You have no idea how long I've been painting that X over and over again."

"Wow you're… desperate, aren't you? Could've left a note or something?" Rachel isn't fazed by a crappy cop with a thirteen inch nightstick, she believes that if she plays it cool then there would be less yelling.

Quinn held onto Rachel's hand "Dad! Wh-what's got into you!"

Sam stepped in front of the two girls, acting like a shield to protect them from the flames of Russell. The police officer came down the stairs eyeing the tagger "Quinn… step away from her."

"But Da-"

"Move Quinn!" Russell shouted, causing his daughter to flinch "And you," He stepped towards Sam "How _dare_ you put my daughter at risk with this hooligan. I trusted you."

"If you could open your eyes-"

Russell grabbed the blonde by his shirt and tossed him aside "The only thing I'm opening is a jail cell."

"Go," Quinn whispered and slightly pushed Rachel to move, but she was glued to her side "Please Rach, just go. I'll find you."

Rachel made sure that Officer Fabray was watching when she crashed her lips with Quinn's, just to tick him off. Then she made a run for it, and thank god for her tiny body and many years of exercising on the elliptical.

Russell couldn't decide what he's more mad of; the fact that he didn't have back up or that his daughter is… _gay_ and dating the tagger. He couldn't even look at her right now, wondering where he went wrong with his parenting. He didn't want to do this, but under the circumstances he still has to keep her safe "Both of you get in the car."

Sam put a protective arm around Quinn as they walked behind her father. They took a drive to the police station, which was weird since her dad didn't say anything about stopping here on the way. Russell opened the car and told them to wait inside the station. The minute they stepped foot inside, their wrists were handcuffed and they were escorted into separate cells.

"What the hell- Dad! What are you doing?!" Quinn shouted, struggling with the cuffs. Now she knows how Rachel feels when Quinn tried to handcuff her.

Russell had a displeasing face when he stared at his daughter "This is for your own good. You'll be staying here where it's safe and away from… _her_."

"You can't do this!" Sam tugged on the bars "My parents will wonder where I am and then they'll get me out."

"You can either make a phone call saying you're staying at a friend's house then leave in the morning or have your parents bail you out. What will it be, Evans?"

This is a no brainer, especially since Sam knew that his parents can't afford any type of large payment at this time, money is still tight. He sighed "I'll take the call."

The guards let him out to make the call, now it was just Quinn and Russell "I'm sorry about this."

"Save it, nothing you say will make anything better. Just leave."

"I'm only doing this to protect you."

" _Protect me_?" Quinn scoffed "I didn't need protection, all I wanted was to be happy and _I'm_ happy with Rachel! Can't you for one second not think of her as a criminal?"

"It's not that she's a criminal, it's because she's a _girl_! I can't have _my_ little girl be with someone that vandalizes the city and be the same gender." Before his religious mind takes over him and says something to Quinn that he'll regret, Russell left to his office and locked his door.

Quinn knew that him finding out about them wasn't going to be a walk in a park, but she never thought that he would lock her up for it. He is just blowing this out of proportion and if he didn't have such a close-minded opinion about homosexuals then she wouldn't be here, she would be at home on a couch with Rachel by her side talking with her dad about their relationship. This will blow over by the morning… she hopes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Guys it's been** _ **a year**_ **since I posted this story! I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story by liking and following it, you guys have no idea how much that means to me. :)**

 **Shoutout to _darkslayer97_ for sharing their idea, you saved my chapter for almost being complete trash lol.**

 **As a thank you, from now on I will make the chapters a bit longer and… that's all I can offer because sadly I can't give you guys balloons and chocolate. Enjoy! And as always, if you want to see anything happen don't hesitate to leave a comment**

Traditionally, sleepovers are a group of best friends at a house with junk food, movies and cliché games like Twister and Truth or Dare. Insanely for Quinn, she gets to have hers in a jail cell with Sam just across from hers and the only thing to eat is snacks from the vending machine and a cup of water. Morning had rolled in, Sam groaned from his stiff back for sleeping on the ground and Quinn woke up with a messed up neck for tossing and turning all night.

Russell came into view with a cup of joe in his hand and keys in the other. He unlocked Sam's cell and told the boy to go home and to never speak of this again. Sam's red eyes mainly focused on his friend and how bad he felt for her, and Rachel- my god Rachel, who knows where she's at right now. That thought terrified him more than anything, but he's not going to let this mess play out, he has to do something about this.

Sam mouthed _"I'm sorry."_ as he was leaving the station, the doors shut behind his back. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday, so everyone's sleeping and the stores still chained up. Sam retreated back to his home and found Puck lying in a pile of blankets with his sister and brother, he grabbed a throw pillow and aimed it at the Jewish boy's face.

He twitched himself awake "What happen, what's- hey, where've you been?"

Sam lead him up to his room and closed the door, he told him from the moment Rachel came to them at school to this morning. Puck stayed silent, but can visibly see the anger by how he's squeezing his hands to the point where they're white.

"I knew I should've taken out his other leg when I had the chance." Puck grabbed anything in sight and chucked it at the wall.

"Wishing on a past opportunity won't help get Quinn out. We need Rachel and the rest of the gang to participate."

"Where we gonna find Rach? She could be anywhere by now."

The blonde smirked and mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner "I _might_ have an idea where she is."

Both boys changed and headed out to the only place Rachel would think of going even if it means risking her life: The Fabray House. Sam finds it stupidly adorable that Rachel thinks of Quinn as her home now, so much has been taken away from her, it's good to know that Quinn fills the void in her life. Arriving at the house, they wasted no time in making their way to Quinn's window and started throwing tiny pebbles at the glass. Puck kept chanting "Rachel" with every pebble he throws.

Finally, before the window shatters, Rachel opened up the window and glared at the guys for making noise "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Says you!" Puck yelled back, which resulted Quinn's elderly neighbor shushing him "Excuse me, people are trying to sleep."

Sam shook his head at his friend's barbaric manner "Just open the door!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and went downstairs to open the door and when she did, her two friends just went right through her like she was a ghost "Can't just march in here like it's your home, what's this about?"

"Quinn," Puck said, looking at the pictures on the wall "Her dad locked her up with Sam, he was just let out this morning."

Hearing this just boiled Rachel's blood and wished that she trashed this place when she had the chance "And Quinn's… still there?" Both boys nodded "Why are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

Sam and Puck always loved when Rachel's in the mood for breaking and entering, she makes it so dramatic than it actually is. Plus, it's been awhile since they had any cop action lately. Rachel locked up the house and headed down the street, once she sees Russell's fat head she's going to hit it out of the park with her bat… if she had a bat, for now it's just her fists and two semi…(well really just one) muscular men.

They only walked three blocks when a blonde was waiting at the bus stop. Rachel couldn't contain her enthusiasm and ran to her lover, Quinn turned and did the same thing. Embarking a sense of comfort when they embraced, Quinn tightens her hold on Rachel and started to lightly shake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel felt her tremble and became worried.

Quinn shook her head "I-I can't do this anymore."

The shake of her head reeled in Sam and Puck thinking that something is wrong. They stayed a few feet away, but close enough to hear everything.

"Do what? Quinn, what's going on you're scaring me." Rachel didn't like what she's hearing and definitely won't like what she's about to say.

"I can't hide anymore, Rachel. This relationship is a lot to handle and causes nothing but pain," Quinn choked up " _You_ cause me pain."

Rachel's truest nightmare is playing right before her very eyes "But I-I've done everything to keep you safe. When I told you the story about my dad _you_ said you felt safe with me."

"I don't feel safe with you anymore, I risked everything just to be with you and I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to fear someone hurting me."

"You know _damn_ well I will never hurt you."

Quinn gritted her teeth and let the tears fall "You _hurt_ people, Rachel. You're-you're," Balling up her fist just to spit out the next sentence "You're _just_ like your father."

This wasn't _her_ Quinn, it looks like her but sounds like someone is speaking for her. The tensed muscles became weak, hard face soften, and her heart shattered. This is exactly what she was afraid of: setting herself up to be hurt by the person she thought cared for her.

Rachel clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to cry, she steps closer only inches away from Quinn's face "I'm the one being hurt not you, who's acting like my dad now, _Fabray_." Spitting out the last name like a sour candy.

The Mohawk boy thought his Jew had enough heartbreak, so he pulled her out of Quinn's sight, glaring at the blonde as they walked away. Sam stared at Quinn and wondered if he traveled back in time because he swears this is the same Quinn when they first met.

"Sam," Quinn called out "You forgot your wallet at the station."

He kept his blank expression till he remembered his wallet is in his pocket "It's not mine."

"It has your ID in it, _it's yours_." She forcefully pushed the wallet in his hands.

Eventually he took it, didn't say another word and left her at the bus stop. There was nothing in the wallet when he opened it up, but then he checked the inner folds and found a folded up piece of paper. He looked back and Quinn was gone. Nimble fingers unfolded the note and he couldn't be more confused and relieved at the same time.

" _Meet at Brittany's house. I can explain everything… Also tell Rachel I'm sorry!"- Q_

A huge smiled formed on his face.

* * *

"A-and then she told me that I was _just_ like my dad! My dad!" Rachel paced back and forth while telling the whole encounter to Santana and Brittany.

"If I ever see her again I will start swinging!" Santana barked out, eyes flaming with hatred and revenge "She's not getting away with this!"

"Not even her break up with Finn was this terrible." Brittany still couldn't wrap her mind around why her best friend would hurt a puppy like Rachel.

"How could I be so stupid! Forget her who needs her anyway!" Rachel took her anger out on the pillow Puck was holding.

"That's it, Rach! Let it all out." Puck grunted, the punches and pushes Rachel was throwing his way kept knocking him to the wall.

While Rachel acted like she was training for a cage match, Santana and Brittany went downstairs to get some snacks and tissues just in case their fragile friend starts to cry… again.

"You think it'll be a bad time to tell Rach we're a couple now?" Brittany asked as she built four sandwiches.

"She's going through a break up right now, it's hard for her to even say Quinn," Santana came behind and wrapped her arms around her waist and soaked up her bubble gum ice cream scent "I know you're dying to tell her, but give it time. Once she finds out she'll be over the moon happy."

Brittany jumped in place "Oooh San, you're just getting me more excited!"

"Excited about what?" Puck joined them in the kitchen, guarding his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana was merciless towards Puck's obvious pain.

"The pillow didn't have much fluff after thirteen punches. What's the exciting news?"

"San and I are together!" Brittany cheered.

Puck smirked, and not just any smirk it was a smirk for the gay- A shit-eating smirk! Whether it's girl-on-girl or best friends, Puck will think dirty of it "So tell me, all those sleepovers weren't just sleepovers?"

The Latina rolled her eyes hard enough to slip out her sockets "Britt, when I said let's tell our friends about us, I meant everyone but Puck."

"Puck is our friend."

"But now he's going to keep staring at us till we give him a show or something just to leave us alone."

"Oh so it's okay to hear about your one night stands, but me finding out about you two is just out of line?" Puck joked, but it did raise some eyebrows- especially Brittany.

"Well, when you say it like that you make me sound like a slut," Santana looked to Brittany for back up, but the blonde still had an arched brow like a fish hook was tugging on it "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't that many girls!"

A knock at the door interrupted the trio's conversation, Puck opened the door and two blondes appeared— and one is certainly _not_ welcomed. Santana and Brittany stayed back and glared at Quinn, Brittany had to hold back her girlfriend for she won't start swinging fists.

Puck looked to both of them and vigorously shook his head "Leave."

"Hear her out." Sam insisted.

"Look dude, I don't care what she has to say, she hurt Rachel and she's lucky she's a girl or else I would've done a number on her."

Quinn stepped up and talked for herself "Please let me explain, it's not-"

"No," Rachel said from the top of the stairs "You no longer matter to us anymore, once you break it off you can't fix it back together."

"Rachel that wasn't me out there," Quinn pleaded, hoping her girlfriend, if she still even is her girlfriend, will understand her situation "The only way he would let me out was for me to break up with you."

Not sure if she's telling the truth or finding an excuse to redeem herself, she still glared "I don't believe you. You could've easily said it's over, not…not insult me and calling me abusive!"

"He made me wear a microphone and the harsher I was the more he believed it, a-and you know I would _never_ say that stuff to you. I did whatever it took to see you… even if I had to break your heart to do it."

Rachel fought a smile, she can't fall for it that easily (even though deep down she already did) "I'm sorry, I can't forgive. Not this time."

Quinn looked down at her feet and played off a shy smile "Would you forgive me if I said I have a plan to get back at my dad for trying to split us up?"

An evil smirked formed and walked down the stairs, suddenly forgetting why she was mad at Quinn in the first place "I'm listening."

"So are we." Puck was exhilarated to finally get revenge on the cop for many years of mistreatment.

Everyone gathered in the living room ready to hear the plan to finally get rid of Russ _hell_. Every word gave the group chills and high expectations about their plan, but it's not complete without Quinn's mother, she needed to know everything that's been going on between the kids and Russell.

They have three days till Judy comes home, the gang will prepare themselves for the ultimate payback of a lifetime. Quinn and Rachel were left alone in the living room while the rest of their friends went upstairs to discuss the whole game plan on Friday, neither girl has made eye contact since they were left alone.

"Rach… come on, just talk to me."

She didn't say anything, but Quinn can see that she's hurting badly, those bright brown eyes turned into two pools of despair and tears. It was one of the things Quinn swore she wouldn't do; didn't want to be the reason behind Rachel's distress.

"I'm painfully sorry about what happened earlier, I know I should've warned you or something, but I was stupid and had a messed up neck so I couldn't think properly."

Quinn could say she's sorry a million times, but she won't forget what she said. The memory will make Rachel insecure about how Quinn really feels about her, she knows that she needs to control her anger and dial down on physically hurting anyone that comes near her love ones. But she always thought she was protecting Quinn, that she felt safe with her.

Rachel gave her a weak smile and started to walk back up to her friends.

"I see a lot more, too," Quinn blurted out, stopping Rachel mid stairs "I see an actual future with you, Rachel. I see us fighting, making up, supporting and protecting each other from the shit life will throw at us. Most importantly, I see us being together despite what others say because our future is about us caring for each other when times get tough. And right now, I _really_ need my girlfriend by my side protecting me like she always has and always will."

The last line sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, that weak smile turned bright and healthy "I see that too.." The tears started pouring and Rachel covered her mouth to control her shortness of breath "God, Quinn, I see that, too!"

Quinn welcomed her with open arms as the tiny brunette ran towards her and crashed their lips together. Her arms tighten around the small body, loving the way it forms perfectly with hers.

"Never leave me again," Rachel murmured against Quinn's neck "I can't stand being without you."

"I won't, I promise."

Their moment was cut short when they heard someone shrieking from up stairs, it was Brittany and Santana watching over them with smiles on their faces.

"Don't ever fight like that again!" Brittany warned both girls.

"Or else I will come after you, blondie," Santana took the blonde's hand and walked down to the pair, still giddy about what she's going to tell them "We have an announcement."

Quinn and Rachel focused on them and their joint hands, already having an idea what this is all about. Brittany raised their hands and proudly exclaimed "We're officially a couple."

Hugs and surprised (but they so saw it coming) gasps went around the room, congratulating the newly couple for taking the next step in their relationship. Quinn guesses she was more surprised by the announcement since Brittany is full of optimism while Santana is… you know… _not_. Rachel on the other hand knew that Santana was going to fall for her the minute she offered Brittany lotion for her wrist when no one told her to do so.

After an hour of the girls talking about how their relationship started, Quinn had to go back home and prepare for Operation P.I.G, not only will the police department leave them alone after this, but so will her father.

* * *

The plan is to frame Russell for abusing his power on minors. The gang had covered all the bases on clearing their names and setting a trail of events. First it's the cameras, they had Puck and some kid from Glee club hack into the data base of the police station to erase any records of them and their video from when they sacked Russell and freed more troubling teens into the city.

"Come on, man. You had three days! Now you have three minutes." Puck claps his hands to make him go faster.

It was that nerdy kid in the wheelchair, Artie. It didn't take much to convince him since Puck nearly made him wet himself just by simple threats. Puck and Artie were currently at his house staring at a bunch of letters and numbers, watching him type his way through the computer system.

"If you want it fast then you do it!" Artie snapped back and realized it was a mistake when he saw Puck ball up his fists, he then shrunk two sizes and turned back to the screen "I'm going as fast as I can, it _is_ police files so there will be codes and firewalls."

"Sorry, but uh, thanks for doing this. Really saving our asses here."

"Well, you did promise that Quinn won't slushie me anymore, it's the least I can do. Besides, this means me and her are cool now, right?"

Puck nodded, patting the kid on the back. Artie gave him a bright smile before returning back to the screen and decoding passwords and destroying firewalls, all there was is the sounds of keys tapping and Artie's heavy breathing.

Everything's going smoothly so it's safe to say to go onto the next step. Puck took out his phone and texted the girls to move forward with the plan.

Meanwhile in the Fabray home, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were all gathered around the living room waiting for the arrival of both Judy and Russell. Judy should be landing in from California in about thirty minutes, which is enough time for Russell to arrive first. Once the text from Puck came through, Brittany grabbed the paper files of the misfits and took off, to god knows where, to burn the papers.

Santana set up a tripod and video camera making it seem like they're just filming a video, but in actuality they're filming evidence that can haunt Russell later. Rachel premade a text to send to Sam to tell his parents about the incident, hopefully it'll lead to them going to the police and filing a complaint or restraining order.

"Ready Lopez?" Rachel says with an evil grin.

Santana sprayed minty liquid in her mouth and smirked "I was born ready, Berry."

"How 'bout you, Fabray?"

"You guys are dorks." Quinn rolled her eyes and dialed her father saying she thinking someone's trying to break into the house.

That was Santana's cue to start recording their skit. It was awkward for Santana and Quinn to act in front of a camera without knowing what to say or do, but Rachel already had plans. She started to dare each girl to a _paint off_ , but none of them would cooperate. Rachel huffed and sat down on the couch.

From her outer vision, Rachel saw the cop car and mentally prepared herself for what might happen. There were harsh knocks at the doors then suddenly Russell broke down the door, screams and shrills came from the girls acting like this is such a surprise.

All it took was one look at the two taggers and Russell was fuming "Get out my house!"

Rachel stood behind Quinn, quivering "S-Sir, we're not doing anything."

He pointed his gun towards the Latina "Get down now!"

"We're just han-"

Russell stepped closer, still aiming the gun straight at her. Rachel began to worry that this might take a turn for the worst.

"Dad, these are my friends! Put that down, you're scarring us."

"Have you learned nothing!" He snapped, lowering his gun "Didn't you learn your lesson when you were in that cell? I will put you back there if that means staying away from these punks."

That's it. They got what they wanted: a confession from Russell, it was time to wrap it up and drop the scared little girl act.

"Oh, the same jail cell you put Quinn _and_ Sam in?" The tiny brunette felt powerful as she now had the upper hand "That's false imprisonment, Russell."

"And you know who doesn't like false imprisonment? Your Chief," Santana crossed her arms, loving the way she feels knowing he's going down "It's a felony to kidnap kids and holding them hostage against their will."

Russell laughed "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Then took out his nightstick and waved it in the air to be intimidating "Up against the wall."

Rachel and Santana did what they had to do to make their plan work, so they followed his orders. The officer was shocked that they didn't put up a fight or yelled at him for being unreasonable, he probably felt like he won at that moment, but little did he know his world will be turned upside down.

He cuffed the two taggers (and did it with a smile), he's been waiting for this moment since the day he met them. The sight of Rachel in cuffs created Quinn's worst nightmare and hopes to God that she won't have to relive it again.

The pair got escorted to the back seat of the cop car, Quinn watched has her Dad man-handled them to get inside. Her ears blew out steam when he offered her a smile, how dare he. Once they drove off onto the street, Quinn went back inside and grabbed the camera, shutting it off. At least five minutes later, a cab rolled in and finally her mother has arrived, Quinn came out the house in tears.

"Honey, what happen?" Concerned, Judy dropped her bags and held Quinn tightly in her arms "What's wr- who broke down the door!" She looked in horror at the door on the floor, not to mention an expensive door.

And that's when Quinn spilled the tea about Russell locking her up, abused his power as an officer, and took her two friends to jail. She left out the whole: Her friend's paint on the city walls and that one of them is her girlfriend- oh and that she's gay… that's for another time when no one's going to jail.

At first, Judy didn't want to believe that her loving husband, high school sweetheart, would stoop this low to capture someone, let alone lock of their own daughter. To get answers and confirmation, they drove to the station.

Judy marched her way into the station with her stiletto heels clicking with anger while Quinn trails behind her with the video camera, but she wasn't the only one there to get answer from the policemen. Right when they entered the building, Sam and his parents were in a heated argument with Russell.

"What is going on here!" Judy shrieked, turning crimson from her ears.

Before Russell could answer his wife, Dwight Evans, Sam's father, jumped to it "He arrested my son for nothing! He forced him to stay in a cell!" He turns to Russell "What kind of a crap cop are you!"

"I'm with you on that one, Mr. Evans!" Santana's voice rang through the bars of a cell.

They all looked to the far right of the building and can see Santana and Rachel watching the scene through the bars.

"He put my daughter at risk by fooling around with those two over." He pointed to the cell and the girls waived.

"Those girls aren't a threat! We know them, they're my son's friends."

"And you know what they do?" Russell couldn't believe they let their kid befriend someone that can be a bad influence.

"I'll tell you what they don't do; they don't cause any trouble to me or my family. So, you better have another explanation in the next five seconds or I'm suing this place!"

Somehow the word made its way to the Chief's door, it opened to reveal a blonde man with glasses. He looked to be at least in his early thirties, hair thinning from the beginning of his hair line, but nonetheless he looked very friendly for a powerful position. Kevin made his way to the commotion and lifted up his duty belt.

"What's this I hear about suing?" His voice matched his looks, little high pitched.

Rachel banged a steal cup against the bars to gain attention "That man kept my girlfriend and best friend hostage three nights ago! I don't know about you, but that's an injustice and discrimination to homosexuals and boys with really big mouths."

 _Speaking of big mouths_ , Quinn thought as she glared to the brunette for outing them in front of her Mom and who knows if she supports it or not, remember she married him for a reason and it wasn't because of his "good" looks.

Judy would be lying if she said her soul didn't leave her body when she found out that girl behind bars is dating her daughter, nonetheless she still kept Quinn behind her, protecting her.

Kevin turned to his best officer "Fabray, what're they talkin' about?"

"They're just graffiti hooligans looking for trouble, sir. I've been trying to catch them for a while now."

Quinn's body filled with anxiety when she appeared from behind her mother, clutching the camera in her sweaty hands "That's not true. I have video to prove he did put me in jail."

Kevin raised an eyebrow to Russell, he snapped his fingers to signal the blonde to come forward. She handed him the video, he ordered the officer to go take a seat in one of the interview rooms. Then he told the parents to take their children into rooms two and three for questioning.

As for Rachel and Santana they were sent to the testing area to scan their fingerprints and look up their information and possible files they might have on them. The girls prayed that Puck came through and erased every file that could link them to possession of drugs and vandalizing city property.

"Both your records seem clean," Kevin rubbed his chin as he read from the screen, behind him Santana and Rachel silently high fived "It just doesn't make sense why Russell is so invested in you two."

"Well, recently I've been seeing his daughter behind his back, so that's reason number one."

Kevin looked back at her with furrowed "Sounds like this was personal, correct?"

"I guess he wanted to get rid of me."

"I see… Miss Lopez, what's your relation to this?"

Santana's eyes zoomed around the room looking for a legitimate answer "He tried to hurt me once because I was walking around at night. He thought I was acting suspicious."

"Why were you?"

"My grandma and I had a fight, I needed to cool down before I went back to her."

Kevin nodded as he turned off the computer "Thank you ladies, I'll go check on your friends and make sure they're taken care of." He left the area.

The whole process of busting Russell took at least two or three hours, the girls sat in their chairs eager to know what's going on in rooms one, two and three.

It got to the point where Santana literally dropped her head forward then fell off her seat, she groaned and stayed on the floor, too tired to get up "By the time we're outta here we'll be in wheel chairs."

"Shut up." Rachel growled, all this waiting is giving her a headache.

Finally, the three interview rooms opened and everyone came out. Sam and Quinn headed to the pair of irritable brunettes, Rachel jumped out her seat and squeezed the daylights out of her girlfriend. Sam stayed staring at the Latina curled up on the floor.

"You can get up now." He lended a hand for she could lift herself up.

"So what's going to happen? How's your mom?" Rachel rubbed up and down Quinn's arms, giving an occasional squeeze on her biceps.

"She's… a mess, mostly because she's in denial about my dad's actions. They're talking to him right now, but they said we could go home."

"Us two, right?" Rachel pointed to Santana and herself.

Quinn nodded to which then Santana grabbed her heart and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in "Thank _god_!"

They all exited the station and called for Puck to pick them up, Quinn decided that she wanted to go home and rest than be at Brittany's house, and of course Rachel joined her. When Puck came he gave them all a thumbs up, congratulating them on a job well done, but he still gave his condolences to Quinn about everything.

During the drive to Quinn's house all they can talk about was what happened today and how scared they were if they got caught. Puck dropped off the couple and said their good nights, they waited till the cab turned the corner for they could start going inside. Rachel kicked off her shoes and left them by the door, making her way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey you want anything? There's chips," Rachel looked into the bag and saw that it was empty "Nevermind. Oh, there's cereal," Looking into the fridge and seeing there's no milk "Unless you like dry cereal… We really need to go grocery shopping."

Quinn chuckled but wasn't feeling it "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend, feeling guilty now that today's actions really sunk into her mind "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For basically destroying your dad's career. For jeopardizing your parents marriage. For making your life hard because of me.."

Quinn couldn't deny that what Rachel said was true, except the last part, but her father would've done the same thing if he found out she was dating girls. Instead of locking her up in jail it would've been her room with a priest splashing Holy Water on her, or worse he would've kicked her out the house. Rachel didn't make her life hard, her dad and his stupid beliefs did.

Quinn held Rachel's face in her hands, staring at chocolate brown orbs that she loves so much. She knew she made the right choice for letting Rachel in her life, she made her a better person. She felt happiness _for loving her_. She _loves_ her. That thought made Quinn's heart to skip a few beats, her face breaking into a smile.

"You… are the only good thing in my life. You did nothing but bring me happiness and that's why I-" Quinn saw a hint of panic in Rachel's eyes, maybe it was too soon to say the L word out loud. She stroked her cheeks to calm her down "That's why I would do anything to keep you."

Finally closing the space for their lips could touch. Rachel pulled Quinn closer by her waist then laid down on the couch with Quinn on top "Thank god we're alone, I couldn't handle one more interruption."

"Me neither." Quinn trailed kisses down tanned neck, licking and sucking on random spots.

Rachel grabbed a fist full of blonde hair to keep her on her neck, moaning at the sensation of her wet tongue. Quinn pressed her body into the girl below as Rachel arched her body into Quinn's.

"You feel so good." Rachel moaned as she bucked her hips to gain any type of friction.

Quinnplaced her thigh in between Rachel's legs, putting pressure on her center and was pleased with herself when Rachel squeaked; meaning whatever she's doing, she's doing it right. However, once Rachel started to run her palm into her underwear, she quickly smacked it away and removed herself off the girl.

"Wh- Quinn, everything okay? Did I do something?" Rachel grabbed her hand, worried she might've crossed a line or something.

"It's not you, it's me."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me I would afford a penthouse in New York."

The humor didn't even make Quinn laugh, instead it made her hide her face into her hands "You have experience with this stuff, but me—this is all new a-and when you tried to do… that, well, I panicked."

Rachel pressed her lips together, trying not to be so smug about being an expert in sex "I'm sorry, I didn't know. We'll go at your own pace when you're ready, okay?"

Quinn nodded and was relieved to know that Rachel didn't pressure her to do anything she wanted. Placing a kiss to Rachel's nose, Quinn snuggled into Rachel's side and started to drift to sleep.

Rachel twirled small strands of hair to keep her occupied from asking questions related to sex. Not even five minutes have passed and already Rachel summed up the courage to ask.

"So… is it just your first time or first time with a girl?" Rachel could've been cautious and danced around the question, but subtly gets her nowhere.

Hastily, Quinn looked to Rachel with furrowed brows and open mouth, trying to come up with an answer "Rachel! You can't just ask someone that! It's personal and intimate."

"Is that a yes to both?"

"Rachel." She groaned, embarrassment settling in her body.

The brunette cracked into laughter "Come on! We've been dating for almost three months. I should know you if you've been deflowered."

"You know what," Quinn patted Rachel's knee "I'm going upstairs and you will stay here till I say so."

"You can't be serious."

Quinn smirked and shrugged her shoulders, leaving the brunette in the living room all alone. After two hours of the silent treatment, Quinn went downstairs to tell Rachel she can come up, but instead found the artist sleeping on the couch. She can tell Rachel got comfortable by getting a thick blanket and curling up in a ball.

The blonde tiptoes her way to the unconscious body and kneeled, placing a feather-like kiss on her head and whispers "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note at the bottom**

Rachel stretched out her limbs, cracking her joints in the process. She never knew how comfortable Quinn's couch was. Opening her eyes, Rachel scanned the room for Quinn, but instead she was looking into the past. Abruptly, she got off the couch and went to the corner of the room near the door.

This house wasn't Quinn's anymore, it's her old house from when she lived in Los Angeles with her Mom. Rachel pinched herself to see if this is a crazy dream, she felt it and her anxiety level went through the roof. Rachel scoured the home in order to find anything about what's happening or in what time zone she's in. Luckily, she found a 2017 calendar hanging in her room, so that answers that, but how the hell did she get here?

If she's back in Los Angeles then that means she never met Quinn… Puck, Sam… Santana and Brittany. Her heart ached, almost feeling it break.

The sound of a door opened from downstairs and Rachel balled up her fist as she stepped out her room, trying to look down into the living room to see who's here.

"Rach, honey, come help me with the groceries!" A familiar voice called and Rachel was skipping steps trying to hurry downstairs.

Her eyes met the woman she's been dying to see ever since they were separated "Mom.." Rachel breathed out, losing all feeling in her legs and arms.

She's more beautiful than she remembered. Rachel entered the kitchen and her heart exploded with joy, she ran to her and hugged her from behind.

"Is everything okay?" Shelby asked, turning to reciprocate the hug.

"I just missed you is all."

Shelby didn't ask why her daughter was acting weird, she just rolled with it "Didn't realize I was gone that long."

They stayed silent while putting away the food, and every two minutes Rachel would hug whatever she's holding and sigh. She has really missed this.

"Hey mom, are we... doing anything today?" Rachel pondered.

"Not that I know of. I have my book club with the girls, maybe you can go out with your friends."

Oh right, she forgot she had friends here "Maybe… well, what about us? We can go out, too."

Shelby raised a brow and set aside the cereal boxes on the counter "You're acting strange today, I'm going to ask again, is everything okay?"

Her posture loosened and shoulders slumped "I just had a weird dream, it took a toll on me, I guess, but I'm fine now."

"Was it about Dad again?"

Rachel's eyes widen, her body not so loose anymore "No, no, I haven't had one in a while. He's… not here, is he?"

Shelby was now concerned about her, it's like she's forgetting everything that's happened recently "Honey, he's long gone. With a divorce and restraining order, he won't be coming near us till the day he dies, and if God answers my prayer then that day will be soon."

Rachel and Shelby shared a laugh- God, Rachel missed her laugh, and it's surely music to her ears. After putting away the food, Rachel and her mom watched movies for the remaining hours of that afternoon, after that Shelby had to go attend her book club and won't be home till nine or ten.

The brunette walked around the block to soak up her childhood memories. This place hasn't changed at all, but it seems so different, it just makes her miss Ohio even more. Did someone send her to an alternate universe? Was this her wish from a shooting star? Rachel spent the rest of the day wondering if she'll ever return back.

* * *

Hoping to wake up on Quinn's couch, she was disappointed that she was in her old room. A knock came from the door and her mom popped her head inside "Rach, honey, wake up. You don't want to be late for school."

Rachel groaned and tucked herself into her warm blankets for a couple more minutes. _School?,_ Rachel thought, _Might as well leave me to die._

She can already tell that she will be fed up with everyone the moment she'll drive up to the front of the school. Come to think of it, she didn't mind the dropout part after all. Nonetheless, she brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and brushed out her hair to join her mom in the kitchen where she smelled coffee brewing.

"Coffee should be ready in a bit." Shelby greeted, reading the morning paper.

"Haven't had coffee in a long time." Rachel yawned while getting herself a cup.

"You have it every morning, Rachel."

Oh crap, she's got to stop doing that and start thinking that she's been living this life "What I meant was… I… didn't get coffee yesterday."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor?" Shelby poured herself and Rachel a cup "I think it'll help with whatever it is that you're going through."

Rachel sipped her coffee, relishing the tangy taste on her tongue and the hot sensation traveling down her throat "I'm just off, no big deal. Pretty sure that hell of a school will make it worse."

Shelby's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, putting her hands on her hips "Rachel Barbra Corcoran, you better watch that language when you're in this house."

Suppressing a chuckle, she almost choked on her coffee. She totally forgot how strict she gets when using _"foul"_ language. Shelby believes that once a child bad mouths you, it'll lead to drugs "Sorry."

Also, what is up with her last name— _Corcoran_? Berry sounds more like a flow of the tongue than Corcoran.

After finishing their coffee, Shelby drove her daughter to school and wished her luck on her mental state. Rachel roamed the halls to see if anyone would point her out and hopefully lead her to her class. Her vision went dark when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" They sang.

 _Not Quinn that's for sure,_ Rachel thought. The voice was raspy as if they've been smoking cigars and the hands were filled with rings and bracelets, none of them ringing a bell.

"You're gonna have to tell me who." Rachel sang back.

"You're usually so good at this game, what happened?"

Now that they uncovered her eyes, she could see that it was none other than her ex-girlfriend Rosa. The same Rosa that was there when her Dad went on a rampage when he caught them making out.

"Oh… hey you.." Rachel awkwardly punched her shoulder and chuckled "What's up?"

"Is that any way to properly greet a girlfriend?" Rosa pulled her in by the waist and planted a kiss to her lips.

Rachel felt violated with the closeness and the display of affection right in the middle of the crowed hallway. It felt like she was cheating on Quinn and that thought didn't settle well in her conscience.

When they pulled apart, Rachel had to mask her distraught expression with heart eyes "I'm sorry baby, I just been out of it since yesterday, I had a crazy dream."

"What was it about?"

The bell rang, signaling that first period has begun "I'll tell you later, can you walk me to class?"

Rosa nodded and grabbed her hand, Rachel felt uncomfortable by the contact. The pair walked in awkward silence until reaching the classroom and Rachel dodged every one of Rosa's kisses, she may hear an earful when they meet again, but at least she won't be kissing those lips today.

Throughout her first four periods, Rachel started to get into the rhythm of her old school habits, like talking with her classmates, taking the spotlight when answering a question, interrupt the teacher during a lesson so she could input her thoughts. She completely forgot how much of a nerd she was.

It was now time for lunch and Rachel was hunted down by her alternative girlfriend, clearly still thinking about this morning. Rosa lead her to a table filled with her old friends, they greeted the couple and made room to join in.

"How you feeling, Rach? You looked lost this morning." Her old pal, Chad, commented while chomping down on his sandwich.

"Can we not talk about it? I've been tired of that question since yesterday." Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes.

The group of friends zipped their lips, usually Rachel would talk nonstop about what's on her mind. Some were rather relieved that she didn't run her mouth.

Her friend Emma spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence "Has Mr. Kudrow said anything else about Nationals?"

"Nope, but I'm so looking forward to this trip!" Rosa rubbed her hands together, feeling the buzz in her body from all the excitement.

At this, Rachel's ears perked up "Wait, where are we going?"

"New York! You wouldn't stop talking about this since he announced it, can't believe you forgot about it… you've been forgetting everything lately." Rosa tilted her head with furrowed eyebrows.

Everyone hushed, intensively observing the drama that's about to happen.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, what does she have to lose, right? "So my memory has been off, what's the problem? It's okay to forget, you know."

"First, you couldn't distinguish my hands from everyone else's. Second, you forget the most important trip to the city of your dreams, and now you forgot our seven month anniversary… which is today."

Now she does feel kind of awful, Rosa's a good girl and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this "I'm sorry, something's been bugging me and I can't understand why this is happening to me. It's not that I'm forgetting, I just can't remember."

Rosa's hard expression turned soft and it looks like the engines in her brain started working and realized what's really going on "Oh my god," Covering her mouth, trying not to cry "Do you- are you diagnosed with short term memory loss?"

Rachel looked to her friends to read their expression and they all seem to think it as well, it does seem easier to process than time traveling. She faked a frown "I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry about me."

She could tell this was a lot to digest considering her friends are still looking at her like a three legged puppy. They voiced their concerns about how she will perform at Nationals and she eased their troubles by saying that she needs to study the routine over and over till she gets it right.

After school, the Glee kids went to their instructor and told him about Rachel's issue. First, he started to whimper since Rachel is his golden girl and without her the Glee club doesn't stand a chance. Then he ordered an emergency meeting to go over the steps and songs for their big competition.

The time they spent practicing and rehearsing made Rachel realize how much she misses being on stage and singing till her lungs give out. Ever since she stopped going to school she replaced singing with art and was surprisingly good at it. Art holds a special place in her heart, but who says you can't rekindle an old flame?

According to her friends and instructor, Nationals were a week away and they are positive that they could beat all four groups performing. Mr. Kudrow stressed more about a group called New Directions, saying that they won three consecutive Nationals competitions. Well, this year the trophy will be for them, Rachel feels it in her gut.

* * *

During the week, Rachel has been getting herself more involved with her friends and school activities. Coming back to this lifestyle is like riding a bike; you never forget. She's been more active that she even joined an art club, it's sort of her way of staying connected to her old self.

Since their flight to New York departs at six in the morning, all Glee kids have to be at school no later than two. Rachel was one of the first people to arrive, passport in hand and a smile full of anticipation. After about an hour, all the kids were ready to leave and have the greatest time of their life.

Out of pity, Rachel sat next to her girlfriend for she won't seem like she's trying to avoid her, even though she really is. The bus ride was nothing but faint kisses on her neck and gentle creases on her thighs, not even fake sleeping will get Rosa to quit being inappropriate.

They finally arrived at the LAX airport and started to check their bags in, they only had about three more hours to check their bags, go through security, hydrate and use bathroom, and look for their gate. After getting their tickets, the kids all gathered around to see who they're sitting next to and who got the window seat. Rachel was the few lucky ones to get a window seat, she was even luckier when she found out she's sitting next to two of her friends who are _not_ Rosa.

Boarding time came around and all the kids bounced with ecstasy as they went through the terminal. Once Rachel sat in her seat, she jammed on her earphones and closed her eyes. By the time she opened her eyes, they were twenty minutes till landing. She looked out the window and can see the bright lights in the big city, she was mesmerized and in love.

They landed safe and full of urine, Mr. Kudrow escorted the kids to the restrooms while some went to go get their luggage from baggage claim. He explained the sleeping arrangements, two beds with four kids in each room and no boy/girl roommates. Rachel ended up with Rosa and two other girls, shocking.

Rachel did nothing but take pictures in the car ride to their hotel, she always saw this place in movies and pictures, but it doesn't compare to actually being here. There were trash bags on the sidewalks, people walking in front of cars asking to be hit, lots of honking, and the streets are crawling with people. It still amazed her.

A sea of kids flowed out the shuttle as they arrived at their hotel, Mr. Kudrow told the kids to stay put in the lobby while he goes checks them in. Rachel and Rosa sat near the open bar, feeling jetlagged and thirsty.

"I'm gonna get some water, you want anything?" Rachel asked, pointing to the open bar.

Rosa shook her head, raising a bag of fruit snacks and apple juice she bought from the airport. Rachel made her way and sat down, asking for a glass of water with a lime.

The bartender winked and fixed it right up. Rachel massaged her temples, still feeling some pressure when they landed, it's like all the blood rushed into her head. He placed the drink in front of her and she gulped it down in less than ten seconds.

She felt someone else sit next to her and dropped down a credit card "I'll have a scotch on the rocks and uh, whatever she wants."

Before Rachel can slap the creeper trying to hit on her, she froze and broke into a huge smile when the creeper turned out to be Puck.

"Oh my- Puck! What are you doing here?" Rachel's voice became high pitched.

Puck raised a brow, but still kept his smirk "Do we know each other?"

Her smile faltered and enthusiasm drained "We _did_ a long time ago. I-I used to go to McKinley before I transferred to LA, it's good to see you again. Um, are you still in school?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

From the looks of it, it seems that Puck never walked out on his mom and never dropped out "... Anyways, what are, um, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here for a show, actually, I _am_ the show. I'm performing live at the Broadway Theatre this Saturday night, you should come." Puck placed his calloused hand on her knee.

Rachel arched a brow and is so close to knocking him off his chair "That _show_ you're doing is called Show Choir National Championship," Puck's face fell in embarrassment "I'm performing there, too."

"No way, what group are you?" Puck turned to the bartender and snapped his fingers "Where's my scotch, buddy?"

The man was cleaning out a glass as he chuckled "You're underage. How about some water like your friend here?"

Glaring, the boy took back his credit card and shooed him away "Can you believe that guy?"

"Puck, you're barely going to turn nineteen this year, stop acting like you're older just to impress me."

"You're so full of yourself, I actually wanted that drink."

"You don't drink scotch because it reminds you of your father."

Puck's face filled with slight anger and retracted back his hand "Excuse me? You have no right to tell me that."

"But it's true! You're afraid you'll turn just like him!"

"You don't even know me."

"I know you better than you know yourself." Rachel hissed as calmly as possible before leaving the bar to go with her group.

She shouldn't have crossed the line with him considering she knows how angry he gets when compared to his deadbeat father. That whole encounter was so odd, it was like her own brother hitting on her. The good thing is she finally saw one familiar face that she's happy to see.

When she returned to her friends, Rosa was there glaring at her with her arms crossed across her chest. Obviously, she saw the encounter "Who was that?"

"He's my cousin, d-did I not tell you I had family here?"

"You never mentioned that before."

"I must've forgotten," Rachel bumped her hand onto her head "Silly me."

The Glee kids took the elevators to their rightful floor and went to their rooms. The first thing Rachel did when she walked in the room was drop her things at the door and belly flopped onto the bed, the fresh sheets cooling down her warm skin, the fluffy pillows cradled her pounding head.

The last thing she remembered was the lights went off and a blanket being draped over her.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up with an arm over her belly and legs tangled with her girlfriend's. Judging by the yellow, pink sky and three girls still drooling in their sleep, it has not passed ten yet. Her stomach rumbled and was dying to eat something, so Rachel carefully disentangled herself from her lover and got dressed to make it to the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet.

Rachel doesn't expect anyone to be roaming the buffet since it's an early morning on a Friday, most of the kids and adults are knocked out or at work. To her luck, only a few people, mostly older couples, are dining on muffins and eggs. She grabbed herself a plate and began to pile on fruits and toast. She wanted a table with a view so she can enjoy her first New York morning in peace, instead she was blessed with more than just a city view.

At the very corner near a window, there was a blonde eating her bacon and reading the morning newspaper. It wasn't just any blonde- it was her Quinn. If she weren't so tensed then she would've dropped her plate on the floor and cried like a little girl, but she has to remember that this is a different Quinn Fabray.

Rachel tried to hide her wide smile and walked over to her. She looks so beautiful like she did when they first met at the subway station and Quinn was trying to be bad cop.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said softly, gaining the blonde's attention "Do you mind if I sit with you? I kind of wanted to eat next to a window."

Quinn furrowed her brows and looked around the room, noticing another table with a window view "You know there's a table over there."

"But this one has a better view."

The blonde rolled her eyes and gestured Rachel to sit then went back to reading the paper.

"So, um, is this your first time here?"

"You don't have to do that—make conversation to fill the awkward void. Just eat."

"But I-"

"Listen, Man Hands, just shut up and leave me alone."

Rachel didn't like this Quinn, it reminded her of when they first met, but this one is more aggressive "I would watch your mouth, blondie. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Trust me, you do not want to mess with me." Quinn reached in her purse and pulled out a small black pepper spray and held it tightly on the table.

"You're all bark, but no bite, sweetheart. It's cute actually." Rachel batted her eyelashes, beneath the table Rachel trailed her foot along Quinn's leg. The blonde's eyes bulged and stood up from her seat.

"Don't… Just leave me alone." Quinn walked out the room so fast she left skid marks on the floor.

Rachel giggled to herself and missed how easy it was to make Quinn sick to her stomach. She then went after her to keep the act going "Hey, we didn't finish our talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, you're just some perv looking for a hook up."

"You're a great catch, but not with that attitude."

Quinn repeatedly pressed the elevator button thinking it'll open faster, she held out her spray and aimed it towards Rachel "Take one more step and you'll be-"

Rachel cut her off by pushing her against the wall"Is this how you treat strangers that want to get to know you?"

"No, but that's how I treat them when they hit on me when I have a boyfriend!"

She pushed herself off to create some distance between them, it took every will of her being to not shatter and fall apart. And what's this about a boyfriend? She must've entered Hell instead of another universe.

"Listen, let's forget this whole thing every happen and go our separate ways."

Rachel's puppy eyes stared blankly at her, she knows her Quinn is somewhere in there she just has to dig deeper "I can't do that. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really feel we could be good friends."

Quinn was hesitant and a bit skeptical about this girl, a stranger in the city trying to befriend her after she pushed her to a wall- yeah, that smells like _friendship_ "I don't think so, I don't even know you."

"I'm a nice person, I'll show you if you let me." Rachel offered her hand.

Quinn took a chance, a really _really_ stupid chance, to trust this girl as she grabbed her hand. Rachel let out a stream of air, relishing the softness and familiarity of her true lover's hand. They exited the Westin Hotel and took a walk to Central Park, stopping by a few places first to buy snacks and a blanket. They sparked a conversation when Rachel mentioned that she hopes there will be ducks at the pond, to then Quinn shared that her friend Brittany loves them.

Re-learning everything about Quinn is like falling in love with her all over again, the way she tells a story with passion, her eyes sparkle at the funny memories, the way she frowns when she doesn't want to say anything because it's too painful.

Rachel decided to set up their picnic in the Sheep Meadow since there was hardly anyone that deep into the park, Quinn sat on a nearby boulder trying to catch her breath, half an hour of walking will do that to a person.

"Can't believe you made me walk all the way out here, we could've rented bikes." Quinn heaved, wiping off the sweat off her forehead.

"What's so wrong with a little bit of exercise?"

Quinn took off her shoes and massaged the burning muscles in her foot "I feel like I just walked through hell."

"Come here," Rachel patted on the covered ground "Come, I'll make you feel better."

Quinn sat adjacent to Rachel and she grabbed her foot and started to massage it, this raised a few red flags "Do you always treat strangers like this?"

"Not the foot rubbing, but I do try to make a good first impression. In this case, my second impression."

"I feel awful about that, I didn't mean to come off like a bitch. That's just how I am, being the head cheerleader I have to keep up with my reputation and rule the school, gain respect, you know?"

Rachel shook her head and stopped her massage "You're not really a bitch, that's all an act. Underneath that mask you have on, you have a beautiful heart."

Quinn's soft eyes stared at the brunette "You're just saying that.."

"I really mean it, Quinn. If you just stopped caring what other people thought of you then you'll be happier. Don't waste that precious soul on people who don't deserve you."

"How do you do that?" Quinn got on her knees and sat closer to her "You hardly know me and here you are telling me things my boyfriend should be telling me, a-and making me feel… special."

"I just have this feeling that I've known you in another life." Rachel whispered, tiredly. This life is nothing compared to what she had before. Sure, she has her Mom and a good house, but she doesn't have her family of misfits and her soulmate. She misses it all.

"What was I to you? In the other life?" Quinn eyes darted from the chocolate pools to hot pink lips, having this desire to claim them with her own.

The action didn't go unnoticed, Rachel caught the message and began to slowly move closer to Quinn "Someone I didn't want to lose, someone I protected with my life. You were everything to me, Quinn."

Quinn's breathing escalated as she brought her hand to cup Rachel's face, her thumb rubbing small circles on her cheek "Can I be your everything again?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rachel breathed out before closing the space so their lips could finally touch. She knows that this moment is supposed to be sweet and innocent, but something inside her snapped and wanted to feel more of Quinn.

Rachel tilted her head to deepen the kiss, caressing the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue. Quinn hummed and allowed access to her mouth, their tongues dancing and twirling with each other.

"Wait, stop." It took every nerve in Quinn's body to stop kissing Rachel "I can't do this, I mean I really want to, but I.. my boyfriend…" She says almost regretfully.

"I love your loyalty, I really do, but you're my person. I can't stand the thought of someone loving you other than me," Rachel lightly kisses her forehead and took in the scent of her shampoo "I love you."

Quinn's mind went mush after hearing her declaration of love and all thoughts about her boyfriend went out the window. She kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her body and fell back onto the blanket with Rachel on top.

They spent the afternoon eating their snacks and sharing stories about their New York trip so far and how nervous they were for Nationals. She can't wait to hear her sing, she's heard her singing in the shower a few times, but Quinn wasn't belting out high F's and she needs to witness that.

After a few hours, they started to pack up their things and, for Quinn's sake, called a cab. When they entered the hotel, Rachel could see Mr. Kudrow pacing back and forth in the lobby with two cops, this can't be good.

Mr. Kudrow grasped his heart when he spotted the brunette "Rachel! Thank god you're- where were you! The desk clerks said you've been out since seven, you know the rules; can't leave the hotel without adult consent!"

Then another man with greasy curly hair came up to Quinn "Quinn Fabray, you better have a good reason why I shouldn't call your parents right now and explain to them what you put us through."

"I- we were- look, you're making it seem bad-"

"It's my fault," Rachel spoke boldly "I asked her to come with me to Central Park to help me explore the city, but we got lost in the park."

Quinn shook her head "It wasn't her fault, I suggested the park when Rachel wanted to walk around the block, right Rach?" She widen her eyes to get the hint.

"Don't listen to her."

"No, don't listen to _her_."

"Enough!" Mr. Kudrow was tired of the blame game "It's both your faults and you're both disqualified from competing in Nationals."

"Hold on a second!" The curly haired man stepped in "You have no right to decide something that big without my opinion."

Mr. Kudrow was seconds away from blowing off his head "Rachel.. Go to your room and escort your little friend to her's while I speak with Mr. Schuester. _Now_!"

Rachel flinched when he raised his voice, from what she gathered in the span of one week, Mr. Kudrow was a calm, patient man who would never show or take his anger out on other people. The pair scurried to the elevators and pressed floors thirty and thirty-one.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn, I didn't mean to get you into this mess." Rachel looked down to her shoes, she didn't want to look at Quinn knowing she failed her.

"This wasn't your fault, look at me," Quinn tilted her head upward "I'm not blaming you for anything and you shouldn't feel bad for having a little fun."

Quinn placed a reassuring kiss to calm Rachel, when the doors opened on the blonde's floor, she exited out.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel hoped.

"Of course. Same spot?"

Rachel nodded "Yeah… goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn blew a kiss to her and winked "Goodnight, Rachel."

Now that wonderland is officially over, she has to go in her room and brace what reality has in store for her. She swiped her key card and opened the door, she only found Rosa sitting patiently at the small desk near the window. _Oh crap, Satan's plotting my death_ , Rachel thought.

"Hey, I'm back." She says with a crack to her voice.

Rosa didn't dare turn, she's too upset to even _look_ at the girl right now.

"You have every right to be angry with me, but at least turn around and look at me."

And she does, but she still kept a blank expression.

"I've been treating you like crap every since we got here— hell, ever since Monday and you don't deserve that. I don't even know why you put up with me, I would've sent my ass packing."

"I may be angry with you, but I know why you did this," Rosa rose from her seat, Rachel's heart pounded against her chest; mentally preparing herself for a slap or some yelling "You forgot where you were."

"I… what?"

"Your memory loss, baby. You probably freaked out when you woke up and saw that it wasn't your room. You could've waked me up, you know."

Rachel sighed, glaring at the girl. She should just tell her the truth, cheating and lying isn't her and she feels disgusted right now "Rosa-"

"No, it's okay," Rosa walked over to her girlfriend and pecked her cheek "You don't have to feel embarrassed or scared. Just know that I'm here to help you with anything you need."

"I don't need your help- I don't hav-"

"Shh, don't say anything," Her finger rested in the middle of Rachel's lips "Get some rest and don't leave this room till I say so."

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the bed, if she has to deal with this for the rest of her life then she'll go crazy.

* * *

All morning, Rosa has been glued to Rachel's side everywhere she went, afraid that Rachel will get into more trouble than she already is. Rachel didn't even have a chance to meet Quinn in the lobby, but she saw her from afar and Quinn looked hurt that she didn't show.

The girls were playing a few board games to pass time till they have to get ready and leave for Nationals. Rachel was about to lose it because she's had enough of being in the safety bubble, she couldn't even go down stairs to buy snacks without Rosa asking if she knows where she's going.

Rosa had just pulled out one of the Jenga blocks "Babe, it's your turn."

"I think we've had enough games for one day," Rachel got off her knees and went over to the door "How about we get ready for this competition? I'll go get us some water."

Their two roommates nodded and decided to join Rachel, Rosa stayed behind to clear the space for they can practice their dance routine. When they reached the lobby, Rachel thanked the lord as she saw Quinn in the convenient store, she took confident steps towards her and wrapped her arms around her thin waist.

"Hey, sweetheart." Rachel husked, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Quinn's neck.

The sound and feel of Rachel sent a chill down her spine "I'm guessing your teacher didn't trust you to leave the room today."

"They practically super glued the door shut, I'm only out for Nationals and to get some snacks."

"Then let's go get some snacks." Quinn grabbed her hand and led her out the store for they could be out of eyeshot.

Rachel took this opportunity to pull in Quinn and crash their lips. Nimble fingers tangled in chestnut hair and massaged the back of her head.

"We should do this while we still can," Quinn guided Rachel's lips to her neck, she then began nibbling and sucking on her pulse point "Your mouth feels so good."

Someone behind them cleared their throat, the girls jumped apart and saw that it was Rachel's two roommates, glaring at her.

"I'll, uh, be right there," Rachel turns to Quinn, giving an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I have to go, but meet me at the restrooms tonight before you go on stage, okay?"

Quinn nodded and waved goodbye as she watched Rachel being dragged away by her roommates. The awkward walk to their room was unbearable, Rachel didn't know if they were going to rat her out or keep their mouths shut. When they entered the room, Rosa asked what took them so long, both girls looked to each other and replied that there was a long line.

They used the last few hours to practice their dancing and when Mr. Kudrow knocked on their door they knew it was time kick some ass. The Glee kids got dressed and put on their show face as they piled onto the bus, their adrenaline coursing through their bodies, sweat beginning at their armpits- this is the moment they've been waiting for.

Arriving at the theater, the kids made their way inside where an attending escorted them to a private room. As everyone was getting comfortable and waiting for the show to start, Rachel snuck away to the restrooms where she promised to meet Quinn.

Pacing back and forth in front of the bathrooms, Rachel heard footsteps coming down the hallway and to her surprise she saw Quinn in a black dress with a glittery gold belt and matching headband. She looked outstanding.

"My pretty lady," Rachel took her hands in hers "Can't wait to hear you tonight, bet you'll be amazing."

"Thank god one of us thinks so, this is the first time I have a solo and I'm shaking."

"Well, from the times I heard you in the shower you sounded great," Rachel eased Quinn's nerves, hoping for a chuckle or shy smile "You better own this stage, Quinn. Own it and control it."

Grabbing the back of Rachel's head, she pulled her in for a good luck kiss. Rachel could feel the rapid heartbeat in Quinn's chest, strong arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and gave it a squeeze. The sound of a bang on the wall came from behind them, Rachel looked and saw that it was Rosa.

Quinn turned and was completely obvious about the situation, this isn't the first time someone cheated on their lover with her.

Rosa kept an intimidating stance, but the tears still made an appearance "What does she have that I don't have?"

Keeping Quinn behind her, Rachel took tentative steps towards her "Rosa, plea-"

"What does she have that I don't!" Rosa yelled.

"Wow, she's dramatic." Quinn whispered in her ear, almost causing her to chuckle.

"Quinn-"

"Oh, it has a name." Rosa furiously glared at the blonde.

"You know what!" Quinn stomped her way to the girl while taking off her ear rings, but was quickly pulled back "You're lucky she's holding me back!"

Rachel struggled to calm her down so they can handle this like adults… also, she didn't want anyone to be disqualified from the competition. If that wasn't the case then there would've been a cat fight happening right now.

After taming the beast, Rachel explained herself "You'll probably won't believe me, but it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth," She took a breath "I… sort of… entered another universe. I lived in Ohio and that's where I meet Quinn," She turns to the blonde and smiles then turns back "And you were my girlfriend back then, but that ends horribly."

"Wait," Quinn spoke "So all that "in another life" stuff you were talking about, that's real?"

Rachel nodded "Kind of romantic, right?"

Rosa wiped her tears and faced up to Rachel "You were right about not believing you, but you forgot something else."

The last thing Rachel remembered was a hand struck her right cheek, everything became a bright blur and the feeling that she's falling into a bottomless pit.

She wakes up crashed down on the floor with the sun's harmful rays hitting her eyes. Frantically, she looks around and is back where she was in Quinn's home. She looked to the mirror that's in the living room and smiled that it was all just a dream.

"QUINN! Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Rachel chanted as she ran up the stairs and almost kicking down the bedroom door. She spots the sleeping beauty and jumped into the bed, shaking the unconscious body "Quinn, wake up!"

The blonde was still groggy, but manage to grab her alarm clock to use as a weapon "What—what's going on!"

"No, no, baby put that down," Rachel throws the clock onto the bed "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Quinn shook off the hair from her face and looked to her girlfriend with tired eyes "Then what is it?"

Rachel took her hands into Quinn's and held them tight "I dreamed a life without you and it was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. I had this life in LA with my old girlfriend and I was… I wanted you guys back."

"Hey, hey it's okay. It was just a dream," Quinn stroked the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb "You're never going to lose us."

"Most importantly, I don't want to lose you. I always knew that I needed you, but that dream- _that dream_ made me realize how much I really need you in my life. You're my person, Quinn."

It's not an I love you, but that'll do for now, Quinn smiled "You're my person, too. I'm not going anywhere without you, Rachel."

They embraced and all of Rachel's fears and doubts streamed out her body. She knew this one would be different, this relationship felt right, felt comfortable.

"So…" Quinn extracted from the hug "Who was this old girlfriend you dreamed about?"

"Is my baby jealous?" Rachel pinched her cheeks and watched Quinn turn a light shade of pink.

"Me? Jealous?" Quinn had her cocky smirk and raised eyebrow then in seconds it went away "Maybe.."

"She's not important anymore, if anything _she_ should be jealous of you." She poked her nose.

"You're such a charmer," Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel cheek and plopped herself back into her pillows "Sleep with me."

Instead of sleeping, Rachel watched Quinn in her peaceful state. Now she knows why Quinn always stares at her when she's sleeping, it's a sight of pure bliss. She studied her facial structure, the way Quinn's eyebrows twitch when she's having an intense dream, and the small noises she makes. Rachel couldn't have been luckier to find love again.

 _ **A/N- I know this chapter was out of place and random, but I've been watching a lot of What If episodes (Thanks to FRIENDS, Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural)and it inspired me to do Rachel's LA life.**_


End file.
